NEO Akatsuki
by F.P. NO W
Summary: Aqui el típico fic donde una persona 'normal' termina donde no la llamaron, en este caso con la organización Akatsuki. Pero antes de ligarse a uno de los inocentes miembros (que lo intentara) piensa en cambiar todo lo que esta mal con lo que su anterior vida le enseño, ya de paso pagando sus pecados. "Sólo estaban equivocados, justo como nosotros. Lástima... ¿No?"
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

-Pobrecillo.-Sin poder evitarlo sollocé y sentí mis ojos ya aguados arder.- ¡Kisame!-Chille (por lo bajo) antes de empezar a dar vueltas como demente en la silla de rueditas tratando de no pensar en el muertito. ¡Vale que era patético! Pero por alguna inexplicable (y posiblemente estúpida) razón me llegaba calando hasta el alma.- El solo quería justicia, paz y amor…-Lloriquee esta vez de manera más que nada dramática pero sintiéndome todavía muy mal por el hombre, o tal vez fuera el terrible mareo… ¡Si creo que era eso!- ¡Ugh! Quiero vomitar… No fue buena idea.- Pase al menos diez segundos sobre el suelo al cual me había arrojado desde la silla intentando calmarme las náuseas.

Tras poder levantarme -o algo por el estilo- me tambalee hasta mi cama donde me tumbe sin el cuidado con el que debí haberlo hecho, si es que la arcada que me vino y me trague significaba algo. Respire lo más profundo que pude y finalmente me recupere.

-Pobrecillo… Él no lo merecía, (bueno sí, un poquito). Ninguno de ellos era verdaderamente malvado.- Pensé en voz alta para mí misma.- ¡Los seres humanos son tan raros! No eran malos…- Mire de reojo las fotografías sobre el buró junto a la cama y me recosté de lado para apreciarlas mejor.- Sólo estaban equivocados, justo como nosotros.- Tome una de las muchas fotos y la acerque para mirar a la sonriente persona.- Lástima que tú no fuiste capaz de aceptar tu error.

La arroje lejos antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Renha! ¿Por qué es que las personas llegamos a ser tan idiotas?- Por supuesto el tétrico muñeco no me respondió y suspire.- No pude salvarlo a él, ¿Crees que tal vez pudiera salvarlos a ellos?- Me encogí de hombros recostando al muñeco sobre la fotografía.- Buenas noches Renha. Matiel, Lilith. Mamá los quiere.-Sonreí a los tres terroríficos muñecos que para mí eran lo más tierno de la vida.

Me estire a apagar la luz y me acurruque entre las sábanas a dormir intentando no pensar más en el asunto. Lástima que eso quedaría fuera de ser una opción dentro de poco tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1. Porque estaba más que demente.

Fui más tarde despertada por una fría brisa y el sol pegándome en los ojos, gruñí por lo bajo y gire sobre mi misma en la incómoda cama intentando seguir durmiendo, mi hermana debió de haber dejado el ventilador encendido y las cortinas arriba la pasada noche, lo peor era que las palomas que habían puesto su nido en el alfeizar de nuestra ventana escogieron justo ese momento para cantar.

-Estúpidas palomas…-Fruncí el ceño, las palomas no hacían "Tweet, tweetie" sino "Gruuuu, ruuu". Algo andaba mal, me senté y abrir los ojos apenas pude contener el impulso de gritar.- ¿Pero qué caraj…? ¡No! No digas groserías.- Me reprendí a mí misma poniéndome de pie.- Gracias Jesús por darme suficiente flojera como para cambiarme al pijama.-Murmure al echar un vistazo al campo abierto y es que si hubiera tenido que ir andado por ahí descalza, en calzones y sin brasier, preferiría que darme ahí sentada a morir.

Gire en mi lugar intentando abarcar con la vista lo más lejano del paisaje que podía.- Bien, sospecho fuertemente que esto es un bosque. ¿Y cuál sería?- No importa donde mirara todo se veía más o menos igual, y nada me parecía ni vagamente familiar. Comencé a asustarme y a pocos pasos del pánico logre calmarme convenciéndome de que eso no serviría para nada más que disminuir mis probabilidades de sobrevivir.

–No estaré en el bosque de Narnia, ¿O sí? Y en el caso, ¿Qué hago? ¿Ponerme a buscar un caballo parlante o un fauno acaso?- Capté entonces con el rabillo del ojo que junto a mi estaba mi mochila del Pentatlón que había preparado la noche anterior, me abalancé sobre ella con cómica desesperación y comprobé radiante felicidad que llevaba mi uniforme completo y el material para la instrucción (Cuerdas de diferentes tipos y grosor, una navaja suiza, el maquillaje para las prácticas de camuflaje, una brújula, etc.) y un poco de agua junto con varios paquetes de comida apenas empezados.

-¡Gracias! ¡Ridículos y hasta hace poco inútiles instintos de hámster!-Grite como banshee a los cuatro vientos mientras me la colgaba a la espalda.- ¡Muy bien! Ahora lo primero que debo de hacer…- Fui interrumpida por el potente rugido de lo que (por desgracia) era para mí un derrumbe provocado por muy probablemente una explosión.

-¡Ay no manchen! ¿No me mandaron a Iraq mientras dormía verdad?- A pesar de que prefería quedarme donde estaba, empecé a trotar en la dirección que me había parecido escuchar el estruendo, sabiendo que por el momento era mi mejor oportunidad de encontrar civilización o una pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si alejamos la escena al más puro estilo de "Una Noche en el Museo II" podremos ver lo que parece ser una hormiga moviéndose tan rápido que tras ella deja un estela de tierra y polvo, y la vocecilla de Pinky la rata grita en la lejanía…. "¡NOQUIERONOQUIERONOQUIERONOQUIERONOQUIERO!" Por desgracia no era una rata blanca, era yo. Ridículo.

Termine por llegar a un risco o más bien acantilado, 'Parece una falla' pensé. Un río corría abajo entre un lado, en el que yo estaba, y el otro. Había varios metros de distancia que tomar en cuenta entre ambos bordes, 'Este lugar… me parece conocido'. Camine hacia una montaña, un conjunto de rocas en mi lado del acantilado pensando en subir a la cima e inspeccionar desde ahí el área en una mejor perspectiva, a escasos once metros de la montaña había formaciones rocosas más pequeñas en las que me entretuve saltando de una a otra o subiendo hasta la parte más alta antes de brincar al suelo hasta que una gran figura brillando al sol apareció surcando al cielo y yo me arroje como acto reflejo tras una gran piedra para cubrirme.

-¡No me jodas, es un avión caza!- Exclame en un susurro antes de darme cuenta de que se trataba solamente de un tipo de gigantesco pájaro blanco que se alejó en dirección contraria a donde yo me encontraba. Alguien grito y vi a dos hombres _salir _de la montaña e ir tras el ave, uno de ellos enfundado en un imposible de ignorar traje naranja.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos casi con horror y el asombro me hizo la viva imagen de un pez fuera del agua. Recargue por completo mi espalda en la piedra sintiendo como empezaba a hiperventilar, ¡No podía ser! ¡Simplemente no podía ser! Me obligué a relajarme cuando obtener oxigeno se volvió demasiado complicado, pase un tiempo concentrada lo suficiente en regular mi respiración como para obviar los sonidos de batalla no tan lejanos.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. S-si ellos era quienes yo creo… entonces significa q-que yo…- Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos antes de que empezará a fastidiarme con un monólogo de la perdición- ¡Demonios! ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿Debería acercarme a alguno de los bandos? No es como que pueda llegar con cualquiera de ellos y decir: ¡Hola!, vengo de otra dimensión y necesito refugiarme hasta que pueda volver, por cierto se absolutamente todo sobre ustedes. TODO. ¡Claro que no! Para mejorar mis posibilidades de sobrevivir debo unirme a uno de ellos. ¡Pero si los dos están mal, pelean y pelean y lo único que consiguen al final es muerte, hambre, sufrimiento! Y _excusas _para empezar una nueva pelea. No se dan cuenta de que…

No pude seguir, ¿No era justo de eso de lo que yo hablaba justo ayer?

-¡No se dan cuenta de que están equivocados!

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Tenía una mínima oportunidad? ¿Podía salvarlos? Y de ser así, ¿Por dónde empezaba? Me giré en dirección a la batalla cuando un terrible estruendo y terremoto estuvo por sacarme de balance, el techo de la _cueva _había colapsado. Sonreí, ya sabía exactamente qué hacer, "era una estupidez" a cualquiera que le preguntarás ni siquiera los locos se lo pensarían para responder lo mismo, para su suerte ella estaba más que demente.

-¡Voy a arrepentirme de esto más tarde!- Aullé desbordando emoción y con una sonrisa de diversión-felicidad plasmada en la cara corrí a escalar la montaña.

Me agazape justo en el borde de la entrada original asomándome apenas para echar un vistazo, sin que me viesen, a cómo y a qué velocidad se desarrollaban los eventos de la batalla: velocidad ninja, simplemente perfecto. Bufé exasperada eso me iba a complicar un poco las cosas, revisé el boquete de la caverna y calcule la distancia que debía de tener el diámetro, la altura a la que se encontraba y que parte de los bordes parecían ser los menos y más firmes, fue a repasar de nuevo la batalla y mis ojos viajaron a una velocidad que competía con la de los combatientes frente a mi sobre el campo de batalla buscando alguna marioneta cuyas características coincidieran mínimamente con lo que deseaba, cuando la encontré me aseguré de guardar su posición y distancia tanto como del _techo _como de los ninjas.

Y me tuve que arrojar entonces atrás del muro y trate de apegarme al suelo, el chorro de agua a presión de Sasori había estado a punto de darme cuando Sakura y Chiyo saltaron justo unos metros frente a mí, a sabiendas de lo cerca que había estado y que tremenda presión pudo ser capaz de cortar a la mitad mi escondite junto conmigo increíble y estúpidamente estaba más preocupada de que el pelirrojo me pudiese haber visto.

Apurándome a terminar con todo eso cuanto antes, tome diferentes cuerdas de mi mochila al tiempo que empezaba a escalar hacia un borde que me pareció lo suficiente resistente del agujero marca _chicle de tuttifruti _(Sakura).

-¡Oye Chris Angel, más te vale ayudar!- Por supuesto no lo grité.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Chiyo-baasama!- Chilló Sakura lista para interponerse entre ella y Sasori una vez más.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo Sasori fue detenido bruscamente al ser atravesado por las katanas de dos marionetas, con movimientos erráticos miro el rostro de las marionetas de sus padres y miró su contenedor atravesado por el filo de las espadas recordando sin saber porque aquel instante en que era un niño, en que aún era humano e intento de manera infantil y sin ningún resultado sentir a sus padres de nuevo con él, cuidándolo y amándolo. Miró a las mujeres frente a él una intentando salvar la vida de la otra, la mujer que lo crio y literalmente le enseño todo lo que sabía, y la otra ya recuperándose.

-Debería darles un premio por haberme derrotado… ¿Quieres qué te diga todo lo que sé sobre Orochimaru, no? En diez días, ve al puente del Cielo y la Tierra que está en el país de la Hierba.

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahí? ¿¡Por qué debería escucharte!?

-Tengo un espía… que trabaja… como subordinado de Orochimaru…

Y apenas dicho cayó al suelo muerto junto a sus padres. Apenas unos minutos después en los que sostuvieron una corta y un poco confusa plática, las dos mujeres con algo de dificultad (no solo física) dejaron el lugar. Al parecer ni siquiera los ninjas eran capaces de fijarse por completo en los detalles más pequeños. Como que entre todas las marionetas desperdigadas por el suelo hacía falta una y que los ojos del presunto muerto Sasori con los que las vio una última vez, eran azules.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!?

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Reclámame! Al fin y al cabo lo único que hice fue salvarte de cometer uno de los más ridículos e inservibles suicidios, ¿Ya sabes?- La niña arrodillada y dándole la espalda frente a él gruño (literalmente: "GRRRR~") por lo bajo, sin siquiera mirarle mientras guardaba en una mochila unas cuerdas. Visiblemente indignada.- De nada, por cierto.- Ironizó.

-¿Suicidio?- Sasori sonrió peligrosamente. Y con una voz rasposa siseó- Lo tenía todo bajo control mocosa, estaba por…

-Sí, sí. Como tú lo digas.- Le corto despreocupada restándole importancia al asunto incluso sacudiendo su mano, molestando aún más al pelirrojo. Se puso de pie colocándose la mochila a la espalda completamente ajena a él aura asesina tras ella- Menos mal que me salió mi excelente truco de magia~- Canturreó al parecer para ella.- ¡Un error y pudimos haber muerto ambos!- Le sonrió extremadamente feliz.

Sasori no pudo evitar el tic nervioso en su párpado derecho, ¿Significaba eso que en realidad le había apostado 'todo' a 'nada', sin un verdadero plan en mente? ¡Y para el colmo se le veía tan contenta y emocionada! ¿Pero qué clase de demente irresponsable tenía en frente?

-¿Q- qué cosa dijiste?

-Ya debieron irse…- Le ignoró poniendo su mano de visor para bloquear el sol.- ¿Deberíamos empezar a buscar a tu compañero?

-¡Oye! Lo que acabas de decir, ¿Qué significa exactamen…? ¡Espera!- Corrió hasta detenerse a su lado ya que ella había decidido empezar la marcha sin importarle mucho si le seguía el paso o no.- Y a todo esto…- Siseó aun molesto cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Quién diablos eres?

-Oh, cierto. Lo lamento.- Se detuvo para encararle.- Mi nombre es Irania. Es un placer para mí conocerle, Sasori-san.- Le sonrió mientras reverenciaba.- Estoy aquí para ayudar.- Se aseguró de agregar mientras continuaba caminando.

-¿Eres enviada del líder?- Sasori decidió que a esas alturas podía obviar el empleo del lenguaje formal con el que se dirigió a él.

-Así es.- ¡No era del todo una mentira! ¿Cómo podía asegurar ella que no estaba ahí por mandato (O capricho) del algún 'líder', un ser celestial? Como Buda o Alá. O ya de muy fregado, ¡Ryuk o Deus ex Machina! Sasori nunca específico que líder.

Continuaron en silencio. Sasori le miraba de arriba abajo escaneándola, analizándola. Ella lo sabía pero no podía quejarse ella estaba haciendo eso mismo discretamente con un espejito, por razones diferentes claro. ¡Pero el pelirrojo no tenía por qué enterarse de sus motivos! (Ni de que lo observaba o de la forma en que lo hacía)

En cambio a una perspectiva menos perversa. Sasori no se fiaba del todo de esa chiquilla aun si se trataban de órdenes del líder, ni tampoco de su aspecto que no era precisamente amenazante, era incluso un poco más bajita que él, su cabello tenía un curioso corte y le llegaba apenas por debajo de los hombros castaño se iba difuminando hasta terminar en un rojo intenso muy diferente del suyo, en el centro un enorme moño de encaje blanco le daba una imagen tierna e inocente, su piel era morena puede que un poco más oscura que la de Deidara, de sus orejas colgaban dos pequeños colgantes de piedra preciosa que la hacían mirarse dulce y amable. Pero lo más extraño en todo eso era definitivamente su ropa, hecha del mismo material (uno que no conocía) constaba en unos pantalones rectos, una playera y una chamarra abierta, por los colores se trataba definitivamente de un uniforme pero que no tenía nada que ver con el de Akatsuki.

-¿Tiene tu ropa algún significado?

-Es el uniforme de mi instituto, se trata de una historia muy larga. Talvez se la cuente con más calma cuando hayamos terminado con todo esto.- Ofreció como toda respuesta al descender para llegar a detenerse en el centro de uno de los troncos en el fondo.- Es por ahí, Deidara-san se ha ido en esa dirección.- Señalo.

-¿Estás segura?- Ella asintió.- Bien, démonos prisa.

Y entonces sin una razón aparente Irania se puso a reír como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste, y Sasori le miró consternado.

-¡No puedo creer que no haya pensado en esto antes! Eh, disculpe Sasori-san…- se giró hacia el sin atreverse a mirarle y ligeramente sonrojada.- Yo no quisiera molestarlo con todo esto de que nos acabos de conocer, y que no tuvimos precisamente un buen comienzo pero… yo me preguntaba, ¿Si usted podría cargarme?- El volumen de su voz fue bajando drásticamente con su petición.

Sasori en cambio alzó una fina ceja.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- Exigió saber.

-¡Si! Es que verá yo… no tengo Chakra.- Esto lo último lo dijo con un tono tan bajo que le costó incluso un poco entenderle.- ¡Es por eso! No seré capaz de seguirle por completo el paso, y no quisiera molestarlo pero tampoco quiero retrasarnos y yo…- mientras ella trataba de excusarse Sasori la inspecciono, ¡Tenía razón! Ni una pizca de Chakra. El cómo era posible no lo sabía, se supone que era una energía necesaria para la vida.

¡Incluso él en ese cuerpo de marioneta necesitaba un contenedor de chakra para mantenerse con _vida_! Aun así y con demasiadas dudas al respecto pensó en preocuparse de ello más tarde. Ahora tenía algo importante que hacer y no quería esperar demasiado para terminarlo, no fuera a ser que su compañero lo estuviera esperando.

-Está bien.- Mientras la otra intentaba todavía excusarse con algo no reacciono de lo que sucedía hasta que sus pies no tocaron más el suelo cuando el pelirrojo la cargo al estilo 'princesa'.- Es en esa dirección, ¿No?

-Si.- Le aseguró de nuevo, un tanto incómoda con la situación pero para nada nerviosa o avergonzada, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si estaba viviendo el sueño de miles de chicas? Lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar con dignidad… para que durara aún más tiempo.

Y comenzaron el viaje en donde unos 50 metros más adelante se podían apreciar las marcas en las paredes del acantilado y los troncos astillados causados por las bombas de Deidara. En cuanto esto pasó Irania giró su cabeza hacia el precipicio intentando por todos los medios no perder su equilibrio o hacer que Sasori perdiera el suyo en cuyo caso ambos terminarían mal pero ella tendría que enfrentarse a la ira del marionetista, escaneaba el rio y los troncos más bajos lo mejor que podía pero tras unos minutos empezó a asustarse de no poder encontrarlo, cuando finalmente lo vio.

-¡Sasori-san! Detengámonos aquí un momento, por favor.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- A pesar de no tener idea de lo que pasaba le hizo caso y se detuvo. Ella se bajó de sus brazos.

-¡Lo siento! No me tardo.- Tomo algo de la mochila la cual le dejo a Sasori, quien extrañamente no se quejó. Y empezó a saltar de tronco en tronco hasta llegar a uno de los más bajos donde se inclinó para meter el brazo en el agua y sacar algo que envolvió en lo que era una pañoleta. Volvió junto a Sasori a saltos agigantados.- ¡Aquí está!- Sasori que no sabía de qué hablaba decidió no preguntar y devolverle la mochila en la que ella guardo el bulto en sus brazos.- Gracias.- Se colgó la mochila y le sonrió.- ¿Debería ir en su espalda a partir de aquí?

A Sasori le pareció buena idea, así podría bloquear más fácilmente un ataque enemigo y se agacho para que no le fuera tan difícil subir. Cuando se aferró bien continuaron con su camino.

Mientras el viento revolvía los cabellos pelirrojos Irania aprovecho para disfrutar del aroma que estos despedían y de que Sasori no parecía tener intenciones de mirar atrás. No que alguien pudiera culparla, ni siquiera Sasori, podía morir en cualquier instante y el pelirrojo en serio olía bien. ¡Había que aprovechar!

Salieron del acantilado para continuar el ridículamente sencillo de seguir rastro de destrucción masiva que Deidara y sus perseguidores habían dejado, Sasori se arrodillo pidiéndole en silencio que bajara cosa (que a regaña dientes) se apresuró a hacer. Hablando de muerte segura y de aprovechar las oportunidades del destino… Debía de saberlo. No, ¡TENIA que saberlo! Si se iba a morir, Jesús que no lo haría sin antes saberlo, de ser así su espíritu acosaría a todo el Akatsuki hasta poder desvelar sus misterios más oscuros. Y enfrente tenía la oportunidad de desvelar el primero de ellos, ahora la pregunta era ¿Se atrevería?

-Eh, anosa… Sasori-san.- Si, si lo haría. El pelirrojo gruño para darle a entender que le escuchaba.- ¿Cree usted que podría preguntarle algo un poco…. más bien BASTANTE personal?

Sasori pensó con cuidado ante el énfasis que había usado en 'bastante' antes de responder nada.

-Sí, me parece que está bien.- Al final, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-Verá es que… ¿Usted se transformó a sí mismo en marioneta humana, verdad?

-Si.- Por el tono Sasori se figuraba que no era esa la verdadera pregunta del millón.

-¡Es eso! Yo quisiera saber, ¿Hasta qué punto sigue siendo usted lo que se consideraría humano?- Sasori dio un giro brusco sobre sus talones deteniéndose abruptamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Por algún místico y extraño motivo que el pelirrojo no lograba entrever Irania se volvió un jitomate viviente y le rehuyó a su mirada con insistencia.

-¡S-si!- Con un gran interés en el suelo terroso la chica se apresuró a adelantarle antes de continuar- Lo que ocurre es que… yo quiero… usted…- Suspiró pesadamente deteniendo su andar nervioso, si continuaba así terminaría por exasperar al hombre parado aun tras ella sin despegarle la mirada. ¿Y quién sabe qué sería de ella si eso ocurría? Respiró hondo antes de decidirse a soltar 'la bomba' con dignidad y calma- ¿¡Conserva usted aún sus órganos sexuales!?- Chilló. Bueno no salió como esperaba pero funcionaría, posiblemente. A lo mejor. Mientras no decidiera matarla.

Sasori por su lado parpadeo lentamente sin poder ni intentar ocultar una ligerísima expresión de sorpresa con 'boqui abertura' incluida. Las personas solían preguntarle miles de cosas una vez que se enteraban de su condición, al respecto de esta misma, pero en realidad nunca, NUNCA a nadie se le había ocurrido o había dado indicios de tratar de preguntar algo que estuviera mínimamente ligado a 'eso'. Inconscientemente sonrió casi imperceptible.

-¿Sasori-san?-Irania verdaderamente comenzó a preocuparse del incómodo silencio y estaba por mirar atrás para ver si era un buen momento para empezar a correr lloriqueando por su vida. Cuando la voz de Sasori la dejo congelada. Más que nada por el hecho de que le estaba susurrando a su oído en una forma que ella podía jurar sería clasificada como _sensual y coqueta, _a propósito.

-Sí, aún los conservo.

Ni ella misma se esperaba esa reacción, SU reacción.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Le miró tan sorprendida que fácilmente ignoro el hecho de su gran cercanía.- ¿Es de madera o…?- Se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de dos cosas: 1- La sonrisilla del pelirrojo con un toque maléfico y el ex-tra-ño brillo en sus ojos y 2- Talvez, puede que talvez estuviera demostrando demasiado interés en 'el asunto'.- ¡Lo siento!- Se giró casi trotando para alejarse de él roja como fosforito.- No debí de haber preguntado sobre eso, perdón.

-Tal vez quisieras saberlo…- Comentó casual caminando tras ella, sin desaparecer su divertida expresión. Y se inclinó al frente para respirar sobre su nuca el final de su oración.- Aún funciona, y en más de una forma.

-¡WHUOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Apretando sus manos con fuerza contra sus oídos para evitar cualquier otra intromisión salió disparada como si la persiguiera el demonio mismo.- ¡Sasori-san! Sólo era curiosidad, no me moleste con eso~- Lloriqueo desapareciendo tras unos arbustos al tiempo que el pelirrojo reía muy, muy quedamente… pero era Sasori así que ya era un avance.

¡Molestar a esa niña era más divertido que buscar pelea con Deidara! Como sea sería una buena idea ir tras ella, sin Chakra no había una presencia que seguir y no fuera a ser que si la perdía de vista se separaran y si alguno se metía en problemas, tenía el nada reconfortarte presentimiento de que el líder le echaría todas las culpas a él. Y así apresuro un poco su paso en la dirección por la que la vio desaparecer.

Para entonces Irania había llegado ya al lugar que era definitivamente donde Deidara se había hecho 'estallar' a sí mismo, y no se atrevía a asegurarlo solamente por el enorme cráter a muy pocos metros de su posición. Se agacho a recoger el brazo cercenado del hombre y se apresuró a guardarlo junto al otro que sacó del rio envolviéndolo en la pañoleta de animal print de leopardo, sin olvidarse por su puesto de retirarle el anillo y esconderlo en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

-¡Sasori-san! ¡Lo encontré, por aquí!- Le llamó alzando un poco la voz y colgándose de nuevo la mochila ya con ambos brazos dentro. No había pasado nada, nadie había visto nada. No había forma de que se lo imaginara y aún si así fuera no tenía pruebas.

-¿Es aquí?- Sasori apareció tras unos arbustos con el rostro impasible, aunque por dentro agradecía que hubiese gritado o posiblemente le hubiera costado mucho más trabajo encontrarla.

-Si.- Con una mano señalo el enorme agujero.- Fue ahí donde fue la última explosión, estoy segura. Deidara-san no debe de andar muy lejos. ¡Deidara-san!

-¡Oye mocoso, sal ya! No tengo todo el día.- Exclamó el pelirrojo sin una céntima del volumen y esfuerzo de la niña.

-¡Deidara-saaaaan! ¿Dónde estaaaa?- Chilló Irania al más puro estilo de ScoobyDoo con gallos y todo, haciendo a Sasori saltar y seguidamente encogerse en su lugar, de la sorpresa claro ¿Cómo iba a asustarse? ¿Él? Jamás.

-¿Sasori-danna?- Tras un árbol la melena rubia de Deidara junto a sus… su ojo azul de asomaba.- ¿Es usted, Sasori-danna? ¿Se encuentra bien, un?- Preguntó saliendo de su escondite caminando hacia él.

-Mejor que tú por lo que veo.- Esa sonrisilla traviesa volvió a posarse en sus labios, mientras Irania mantenía en silencio su distancia esperando lo siguiente.- ¿Necesitas qué te ayude con una mano, mocoso?

-¡Danna…!- Deidara hubiera seguido con la pelea de no ser porque su atención fue desviada por un bufido agudo, resultando ser Irania cuyos labios se habían convertido en una fina línea tratando de reprimir sus carcajadas, no era ni un cuarto de como el pelirrojo la había hecho sentir hace unos minutos pero era gracioso, empezando por que esta vez ella no era la humillada.- ¿Quién es ella, un?

-Enviada del líder.- Le respondió por todo el pelirrojo con su expresión seria de nuevo.

Irania sonrió agradeciendo de nuevo la falta de especificación del pelirrojo, si seguía así y en algún momento se veía 'descubierta' y le preguntaban ella simplemente podría decir: Yo no mentí. Hablamos de un líder, sí. ¡Pero nunca me preguntaste si del tuyo! Jesús que ni siquiera un ninja casi todo poderoso o Shinigami-sama podía replicarle esa lógica.

-Mi nombre es Irania, es un placer conocerlo Deidara-san.- Le reverencio mientras hacia su sonrisa un poco más notable pero sin acercarse demasiado a los hombres.

-El gusto es mío. ¡Un!- Deidara asintió en su dirección también sonriendo. Porque, ¿Qué más podían hacer? ¿Estrechar sus manos?

-Justo ahora debo hacer algo.- Irania sonrió en dirección de Deidara pero sus ojos giraron a mirar a Sasori.- Debo terminarlo ahora, órdenes del líder.- La justificación perfecta ya sabía ella.- No me voy a tardar mucho, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda. Creo que ustedes deberían de esperar aquí a que lleguen Zetsu-san y Tobi-san. ¡Intentaré llegar antes de eso!- Y antes de nada más Salió corriendo y se perdió en el bosque.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿El idiota de Tobi va a venir, un? Que mala suerte…- Se quejó el artista rubio, que se quejó aún más cuando intentó cruzarse de brazos para darle mayor énfasis a su estado de ánimo. El mismo de ese momento, frustración.

En tanto Sasori miraba en la dirección por la que había desaparecido la niña.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido a hacer qué?

Sabiéndose ya a varios metros de distancia Irania se permitió aullar de júbilo y reír alegre, ¡Lo había hecho! Había salvado la vida de Sasori, le había conocido a él y a Deidara y seguía vivita y coleando. Ahora el mayor problema al que tenía que enfrentarse era ¿Qué hacer? A partir de ahora, ¿Qué debería de hacer en ese momento? Siendo sincera nuca se había imaginado de hecho que iba a salir con vida de su misión suicida de salvar al marionetista.

¿Qué habría de hacer?

¿Huir? ¿Apegarse al lado contrario, irse con 'los buenos'? ¿Quedarse por ahí cerca y esconderse? ¿Volver para enfrentarse a la muerte sin un plan… otra vez? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no importaba verdaderamente. Palpó los anillos robados por sobre la tela de su chamarra. ¡No importaba que hiciera o decidiera! Porque ellos tendrían que ir a buscarla quisieran o no.

Soltó una carcajada casi histérica aumentando la velocidad de su carrera.

-¡Pero qué _malivada_! Soy una genio.- Se felicitó con unas palmaditas mentales corriendo todavía más aprisa si es que era posible. Y en muy poco tiempo la luz al final de una hilera de árboles le llamo ir hacia ella.

La traspaso casi de un salto llegando a un claro en donde a varios metros de ella se llevaba a cabo una congregación, su euforia desapareció a velocidad de vértigo y observo con tristeza a la distancia pensando en su siguiente paso.

Ahí justo frente a ella un sinnúmero de personas se arremolinaban expectantes alrededor de un muchacho inconsciente mientras a la altura del suelo a una mujer ya entrada en la edad se le escapaba la vida. Suspiro con cierta resignación y se dirigió en silencio y a pasos veloces sin llegar a correr hasta ellos.

Le pareció verdaderamente extraño que nadie le prestase demasiada atención mientras los esquivaba estáticos en su lugar para llegar hasta el centro de la especie de círculo que habían formado y pasando de largo a las personas con el muchacho que comenzaba a 'despertar' se inclinó frente a la anciana mujer. Ya tendría tiempo de felicitar y aconsejar al otro pero por el momento tenía que terminar lo que había venido a hacer.

-Chiyo-baasama.- Le llamó.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunto una chica mayor (que ella al menos) de cabello rosado que parecía estar preocupada por la mujer, pero sencillamente le ignoró y tomo a la anciana en sus brazos.

-Chiyo-baasama.- Repitió en esta ocasión la mujer dirigió con un cierto esfuerzo su vista cansada hasta ella.

-T-tu…- Murmuró la mujer que le reconoció casi al instante, Sasori no lo sabía, Sakura tampoco pero ella sí, ella había logrado ver a esa niña antes de que se ocultara por completo, esa niña había observado su pelea con Sasori. ¿Qué será lo que querría?

Irania sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, no era su obligación ni mucho menos tenía la culpa de cualquier cosa que había pasado. Pero su conciencia le susurraba teatral y tentadoramente: ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo…! Y claro ella como buena niña que era le haría caso a la voz retorcida y demente de su cabeza.

Además, se sentía realmente triste y desconsolada a pesar de que su única interacción con los hechos habían sido en la comodidad de su cama a través de la pantalla de un ordenador o portátil tragando palomitas y soda en las tardes calurosas y nada productivas de primavera. Y excluyendo incluso los ecos de su mente creía profundamente en que tras todo su sacrificio, su esfuerzo y lo que había vivido (sin importar si al final habían servido o no de algo de ayuda) la pobre mujer necesitaba y merecía saber la verdad, toda la verdad que le correspondía a su vida (no se iba a poner a monologar sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha o Madara, claro)y que le habían causado tanto sufrimiento, tanta melancolía antes de dar su último respiro y abandonar el mundo para ir a… ¡A dónde sea que se vayan los muertitos en la religión Shinto!

Intentó poner la sonrisa más dulce y reconfortante que había aprendido a imitar, pero sin ser capaz de ocultar el brillo de lástima en sus ojos, la elevo un poco más hacia ella y se inclinó para que su boca estuviera junto a su oído y su cabello cubriera el rostro de ambas sólo en caso de que algún chismoso intentara leer sus labios y susurro bajando lo más que podía el volumen de su voz para que nadie fuera capaz de escucharla sin llegar a la ridiculez de que ni siquiera la abuela pudiera entenderle.

Y respiró profundamente para prepararse mentalmente a lo que estaba por decir y sus posibles consecuencias.

-Sasori está vivo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2. Porque la vida era bella y no la iban a convencer de lo contrario.

Irania sujeto el cuerpo en sus brazos cuando la anciana hizo el amago de ahogar una exclamación, y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Temblaba.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Todo estará bien.- Le aseguró.- Lo voy a cuidar, no permitiré que vuelva a dañar a nadie.- La mujer soltaba bufidos lastimeros que le pareció intentaba decir: "No, no… No funcionará"- No, si lo hará. Lo voy a cuidar, por usted.- La mujer continuaba bufando palabras casi ininteligibles.- Él siempre la amo, y él lo sabe aún si intenta escondérselo a sí mismo. Lo cuidare por eso, por el pasado que continúa con nosotros y seguirá ahí. Sin importar que.- A ella misma sus palabras no le parecieron muy ¿buenas? ¿Inspiradoras? Pero Chiyo pareció calmarse con ellas, eso o ya se había muerto.

Se separó lentamente para asegurarse de que no fuese así, y casi lloro como Magdalena al ver a la anciana sonriéndole agradecida.

-Cuídalo bien.- Le pidió con los ojos acuosos y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para hablar. Ella se volvió seria y asintió.

-Lo prometo.- Y entonces lentamente cerró sus ojos y murió con una muy pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sintiendo una lágrima solitaria correr por su mejilla le pasó el cuerpo a Sakura.

-Guardemos todos, un minuto de silencio por Chiyo-baasama.- Pidió Gaara que se había despertado por completo y puesto al corriente de lo que ocurría y todos cerraron los ojos y bajaron sus cabezas.

Irania se levantó y decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar con Gaara y huir antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Camino hasta el pelirrojo que solo se mantenía a unos tres pasos y lo abrazo dejando al chico que abrió sus ojos ante el gesto totalmente confundido.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya tienes el respeto de tu pueblo.- Le susurro.- Continua así y consigue su amor. Vas a lograr grandes cosas.- Le aseguró, Gaara seguía sin saber qué hacer y el minuto todavía no terminaba. Así que agradeció tanto como la niña que nadie mirara la escena que llevaban a cabo.- Tú madre está orgullosa de ti.

Gaara estaba por romper el silencio para preguntarle a que se refería, de que hablaba y quien era, pero en cuanto termino de decirle eso salió disparada al bosque sin más y pronto se perdió en el paisaje dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Con demasiadas dudas en mente y sin nadie más que el sabiendo lo que acababa de pasar, la que mayormente se resaltaba entre todas era: "Tu madre está orgullosa de ti" ¿Esta? ¿En presente?

Además no le había visto en su vida ni siquiera en algún archivo de los ninjas de su aldea o el libro bingo y al parecer nadie más, así que ¿Cómo era que estaba enterada de lo ocurrido? Sabia esa niña algo que nadie más, y él lo iba a descubrir sin importar que.

Irania corría lo más rápido que podía hacerlo y dominada por la paranoia miraba atrás cada dos pasos o cinco a asegurarse de que nadie le seguía miraba también a los árboles y entonces dejo de hacerlo porque por no andarse fijando donde o como pisaba cayó estrepitosamente y dando vuelta tras vuelta al suelo tropezando con una raíz salida.

-¡Maldito árbol! ¡Kira te llevará con el!- Le gritó furiosa señalándolo con gestos exagerados, claro el pobre e inocente árbol no le respondió. Bufó molesta al levantarse y reviso las _pobres _heridas que se había realizado no solo en su caída también durante su carrera donde se había encontrado con ramas de espinos.- ¡Meh! No es nada.

Iba a correr de nuevo cuando el tintineo de los anillos en su bolsillo le dio una idea, tomo uno de los anillos en su bolsillo sin siquiera fijarse en cual era y se agacho junto a las raíces más cerradas del árbol con ayuda de un palito de madera escarbo en la tierra de las poco accesibles raíces hasta formar un agujerito de considerable profundidad. Sujetándolo únicamente con la punta de los dedos índice y medio deslizo el anillo por entre las raíces y lo balanceo de adelante a atrás para finalmente soltarlo haciéndolo caer en el fondo del agujero, usando de nuevo cuenta el palito lo cubrió con la tierra haciéndolo parecer como si nunca hubiera escarbado alguien allí. Sonrió satisfecha y corrió de nuevo a encontrarse con los criminales.

-¡Ya llegue! Lamento la tardan… ¿Za?- Irania no estaba segura de tragar lo que sucedía. Cuando llegó al lugar exacto donde había dejado a ambos Akatsuki.

A una peligrosa poca distancia del cráter Tobi se retorcía en el suelo con Deidara tratando fervientemente de asfixiarlo con sus piernas, ¿Cómo se las había arreglado el Uchiha para terminar en esa posición a pesar de todo lo que había cambiado en la historia? Ni puta idea. Pero algo al respecto era más que seguro, y es que el hombre para lograrlo no podía ser otra cosa que no fuera nada más ni nada menos que un genio nato.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien mientras se encaminaba hacia Sasori que tranquilamente sentado en una piedra disfrutaba del show.- ¿Pero qué diablos ha sido lo que paso aquí?- Murmuro junto a él. El pelirrojo parecía estar a punto de contestarle algo cuando sin querer le interrumpió.- ¡Ignóralos Irania! Entre menos sepas, mejor estarás.- O al menos eso es lo que quería creer.- Voy a separarlos.- Avisó antes de acercarse a ambos 'niños', peleando de esa forma le recordaban a sus hermanos. El pelirrojo solamente asintió de acuerdo.

Tanto Deidara como Tobi habían empezado a girar en el suelo, Tobi tratando de liberarse, Deidara haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar que escapara y posiblemente aprovechando para intentar lastimarlo aún más o matarlo más rápido ¡O ambos!

-Etto… Deidara-san.- Le llamó junto a ellos una vez que habían acabado de rodar con una voz dulce e inocente.- No sé muy bien qué habrá hecho (aunque me lo imagino), pero creo que debería dejar ir a Tobi-san.- En un gesto _inconsciente_ comenzó a jugar con su cabello como si verdaderamente le diera pena lo que pedía. O como si tuviera miedo de que el rubio se molestara con ella, y la explotara. Cuando Deidara le miro desvió su mirada y un ligero rubor completo su imagen de angelito.- Quiero decir, nos estamos retrasando y usted no sé encuentra en su mejor momento. Estoy segura que podrá hacérselas pagar cuando hayamos vuelto.- 'A donde sea que debamos ir' Pensó.

Tras varios segundos en que el rubio la observo con una mirada firme, y ella comenzaba a cansarse de fingir tanta dulzura además de, como ya había dicho perder tiempo, le dirigió una mirada _tímida_. ¡Y con eso! El rubio asintió y con un 'Un' y dejo ir a Tobi que dramatizo un 'Estoy vivooo', mientras ella sonreía agradecida al muchacho y le ayudaba un poco a ponerse en pie.

-**¿Quién eres?**- Gruño arrastrando las palabras el lado oscuro de Zetsu, sintió un vuelco al corazón pero sin saber muy bien como mantuvo su expresión amable y dulce.

-Lo lamento, soy Irania. Me envió el líder a ayudar.- Reverenció a ambos. Estando frente al líder sabía que no era precisamente efectivo, pero era su mejor opción. Más aún cuando _Tobi _escogió ese mismo instante para dejar de lado sus jueguitos y mostrar interés en la conversación. ¡Mantenerse en sus casillas debía de ser deporte olímpico!

-¿Are? No recuerdo que líder-sama mencionara algo así.- Tobi rascaba su nuca infantilmente, pero podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada. Y casi, casi se arrepintió de no haberse quedado con los buenos. Obviamente su objetivo era que dudaran de la veracidad de sus palabras, y así ella tenía el contraataque perfecto.

-Sí, me lo imagino.- Le miró y sonrió como muchos harían a un niño con retraso. Y sintió con satisfacción como el otro tensaba su cuerpo sin dejarlo notar a los demás.

¡En tu cara Obito! Su estúpida cubierta le estaba jugando en contra, de esa forma fácilmente todos se tragarían que en caso de que el líder que ellos conocían hubiera siquiera contemplado el contarle de su supuesta decisión de enviarla a ayudar pudo, sencillamente, olvidarlo por completo. Sin siquiera intentar ocultarlo sonrió con malicia y le miró altanera pues sólo eran el Uchiha y Zetsu quienes podían observar ese gesto. Giró a mirar al otro par de Akatsuki volviendo a su amable expresión. Ella sabía jugar tan bien como Tobi.

-Creo que deberíamos ya volver.- Sin esperar mucho comenzó a caminar como si supiera a donde ir y para su suerte Deidara y Sasori empezaron también a moverse y ella aprovecho para discretamente corregir su curso.- Podremos ponernos al tanto entonces…- Giró muy lentamente a mirar a ambos hombres tras ella y claramente formo con sus labios un 'Obito-san'. Como un: responderé preguntas más tarde.

-¡Si, si! Irania-chan tiene razón, si no nos apuramos líder-sama se molestará con nosotros. ¡Tobi llegará primero!- Y con una carrera que tenía a Tobi como único participante empezaron a cruzar el bosque.

No quiso retener el suspiro de alivio formado por todo el aire que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que retenía, ¡Qué importa si Sasori y Deidara la habían mirado como preguntándole si todo estaba bien! Seguía viva y el Uchiha había decidido por una razón desconocida seguirle el juego, por el momento se atrevía a asegurar que estaba medianamente a salvo, tan a salvo como se puede estar rodeada de asesinos con problemas emocionales, traumas psicológicos y ataques pirómanos, y con el malvado más malo del cuento sabiendo claramente que mientes… ¡La vida era bella!

El orden de la procesión sin contar a Zetsu que había desaparecido hace ya un largo rato, era primero Tobi (quien juraba y perjuraba que iba ganando y nadie lo podía vencer), le seguía Deidara y al final varios metros atrás estaba ella con Sasori apenas unos pasos en frente. Suspiró resignada, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y no quería ser quien les ocultara cosas, no al menos las que tenían pleno derecho de saber, no le iba a soltar la verdad de su procedencia así como así pero de nuevo tenían derecho a saber ciertas cosas y esa desgraciadamente era una de ellas, porque no solo era la verdad, era SU verdad que le correspondía únicamente a él.

¿Sería difícil? ¡Definitivamente! Sería difícil decirlo, sería difícil soportarlo y sería difícil sobrellevar las consecuencias, sería difícil observarlo decaído y al borde de ningún lado. Pero debía de hacerse.

-Sasori-san- El gruño.- Su abuela está muerta.

Como se lo esperaba Sasori se detuvo y apenas giro la cabeza para mirarla, aunque fueron solo unos segundos su expresión de incredibilidad fue cambiada rápidamente con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Pues ya se estaba tardando, ¿No?- Entonces se dio la vuelta y apretó el paso yendo más rápido que antes alejándose de ella. Irania bufó negando con la cabeza pensando en el brillo de tristeza que nublo los ojos del marionetista justo antes de que él se fuera.

Lo alcanzó y lo detuvo tomándolo de su mano y hombro obligándolo a encararla, él le dedico una mirada severamente molesta y su ceño fruncido como advirtiéndole de que iba a matarla, pero le ignoró absolutamente y habló ablandando lo más que pudo su voz.

-Tranquilo, está bien…- Acaricio su cabello con la mano que antes sujetaba su hombro y afianzo su agarre con la otra, sonrió sinceramente y con toda la ternura de la que era capaz. Mirándolo por primera vez desde que se conocieron a los ojos- Te amo hasta en su último momento.

El rostro de Sasori se volvió oscuro y fúnebre con una arrasadora tristeza instalada en sus ojos como el único signo de vida. Se soltó de su agarre sin ser rudo o grosero y continuó caminando lentamente y ligeramente cabizbajo.

¡Como lo odiaba! La tristeza del hombre llegaba hasta ella incomodándola como si de una especie de presión de energía se tratase, como si el ambiente fuera mucho más pesado o la gravedad hubiese aumentado unos gramos de repente. Respiro largo y hondo como si con eso fuera a desaparecer esa horrible sensación. Como odiaba su condición, como odiaba poder verlo y sentirlo como si fuese suyo.

Los sentimientos más devastadores de los seres a su alrededor siempre llegaban a ella como si fueran suyos y no de otro, ¡No lo necesitaba! ¡No lo necesitaba saber, ni mucho menos lo quería! ¡No quería saber cómo se sentían! Pero al igual que su naturaleza de espejo, no era algo que simplemente podía negar y olvidar, no podía dejarlo de lado por el simple hecho de ser parte de ella, por ser gran parte de quien y también de lo que era. Eso es lo que era ella, y aunque no siempre le gustaba lo único que le quedaba por hacer al respecto era aguantarse y vivir con ello.

Viéndole alejarse con el ánimo enterrado varios metros y sintiendo su irascible dolor, apenas y fue capaz de contenerse sin saber muy bien como de correr hasta él y abrazarlo, de pedirle que se desahogara y llorara en su hombro. Si es que las marionetas eran capaces, aun así sabía que lo único seguro que conseguiría con eso era muy probablemente la muerte.

-Estúpido instinto maternal.- Masculló molesta no sólo con la situación, sino también consigo misma. ¡Y con Sasori por supuesto! ¿No era él el que con su orgullo y demás le estaba poniendo de tan mal humor?

Gruñendo camino tras el pelirrojo intentando recordar que estaba viva y sería una buena idea permanecer de esa forma mientras le fuera posible, así que lo dejaría solo con su crisis existencial un largo rato hasta que se calmase un poco y de paso intentaría no meterse en más problemas. ¿Por qué no se quedó con _los buenos _cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Algo le decía que sus penas no le afectarían tanto.

Un par o dos de horas después la tierra fue parcialmente siendo reemplazada por arena y la vegetación disminuyo considerablemente hasta que como uno se lo esperaría terminaron por salir al desierto, se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando bajo el agobiante sol y disfrutando al máximo del reseco y desolado paisaje. Si bien ella era originaria de los bosques, montañas y valles del sur, (cercano incluso a las selvas del sureste) y no de las sabanas y desiertos del norte, su país donde nació y se crio, donde vivió prácticamente toda su vida (al menos hasta esa misma mañana) hacía gala de un clima bipolar y extremo, así que ni el calor desbordante o el frío devastador la inmutaban lo suficiente.

No parecía ser el caso de Tobi y Deidara, a los que tras unas cuatro o cinco horas les faltaba poco para arrastrarse rogando piedad o un milagro, ella simplemente rio bien era sabido que las personas de tintes claros (ojos de color, rubios o pelirrojos y castaños claro, piel blanca, etc.) no eran precisamente muy resistentes al sol o al calor además de que su larga y espesa melena le estaba jugando una mala pasada guardando humedad y vapores de su propio sudor, por el otro lado… ¿¡En qué carajos pensaba Obito cuando se decidió por ir al desierto de todos los lugares con esa capa y la máscara!? Aún si se la desabrochaba o incluso se la quitaba su ropa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo junto a los guantes y su ligera armadura no serviría verdaderamente de mucho.

Rodó los ojos y se tragó la risa, al descubrir y poder comprobar finalmente su teoría de la completa inexistencia de sentido común en esa cabeza, era posiblemente la única característica que aún conservaba de su época como un joven y fiel ninja de Konoha. Muy al contrario del rubio que ya había arrancado hasta el último botón de la capa de su uniforme e intentaba medio inútilmente abanicarse con ella, su camisa de terminación en red y manga corta era perfecta para la ocasión.

Y antes de que sus pensamientos desvariaran a rumbos más bajos relacionados con la vestimenta del rubio, desvió la mirada tratando por todos los medios volver su completa atención a la hermosa imagen que les regalaba el desierto. Sonrió contenta alzo los brazos cuando el viento soplo apenas reconocible permitiéndose sentirse libre y sin ninguna preocupación, olvidando incluso por momentos la horrible y oscura energía que desprendía Sasori ahora a unos cuantos metros tras ella.

Pero por supuesto ella también tenía un límite.

-Joooo~ ¡Hace calor! ¿Hum?- Alguien había colocado sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja.- Muchas gracias, Sasori-san.- Le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas marca Colgate pensando en contagiarle algo de su alegría, el pelirrojo continuó su camino como si no estuviera ahí sin temor de mostrar al mundo su rostro apesumbrado. E Irania sólo suspiro con pesadez, como odiaba verle así, ¡Debió enserio de irse con _los buenos_!

Mucho, pero muchísimo después la temperatura descendió drásticamente y en el horizonte el sol se desvanecía lentamente coloreando las interminables dunas de arena de naranja pálido, como una silenciosa despedida antes de empezar a ser reemplazado por la luna. Fue entonces que repentinamente se detuvieron.

-¿Nos detendremos a descansar aquí?- Se suponía que eran ninjas, no deberían de estar cansados tan pronto, sobre todo ahora que ya se había mentalizado para pasar la noche en vela, malagradecidos. Aunque no sería tan mala idea, Sasori igual necesitaba despejarse.

-**Deidara ha perdido sangre.-** La gruesa voz salida de la nada la hizo saltar de susto y esconderse tras Sasori sin pensarlo.- Aun si es solo por él debemos detenernos.- Continuó una voz más suave.

-¡Zetsu-san! No me asuste de esa forma.- Ella le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa asomando solo su cabeza por encima del hombro del pelirrojo, lo cual no era muy complicado siendo solo unos centímetros más baja que él.

-Debes de ser sabrosa.- Mencionaron ambos de repente mirándola fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la chica y palideció.

-I-Iré a ver si puedo ayudar con algo a Deidara-san y Tobi-san… ¡Adiós!- Chilló antes de salir pitando hacia los nombrados que por lo visto se habían puesto a pelear por alguna estupidez del enmascarado.

-¿Sabe en lo que se está metiendo? **Es una chica extraña… **-por qué claro, es cosa de todos los días que una sub especie desconocida de planta humanoide bipolar te comente causalmente que podría devorarte mientras duermes.- ¿Qué piensa usted Sasori-san?- El pelirrojo le respondió con una mirada vacía y arrastro los pies hacia los demás como queriendo alejarse de él- **Algo anda mal…**

Una vez que la luz fue suficientemente escasa y la temperatura bajo al grado de que los ninjas súper machos e invencibles decidieran encender una pequeña fogata usando como combustible unas ramas secas de un viejo árbol muerto cerca del cual se habían detenido a descansar. Todos permanecían sentados alrededor de esta, a excepción de Zetsu que para la tranquilidad de Irania se había desaparecido de nuevo, en un silencio profundo que le permitía a la chica escuchar la noche del desierto haciendo contraste con los chisporroteos de la fogata que miraba fijamente con una sonrisa tranquila, tras mirarlo un largo rato las llamas danzantes parecieron recordarle algo, un detalle. Chiquitito pero muy importante, ojalá y no se molestara nadie con ella. Aunque en realidad no los culparía, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que lo había olvidado en primer lugar.

-¡Es cierto!- Tomado su mochila bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes saco de esta un enorme bulto envuelto en una tela estampada como la piel de algún animal.- Deidara-san, debí entregárselo mucho antes. No sé porque no lo hice, por favor discúlpeme.- Le tendió el extraño objeto claramente apenada y parecía también estar decepcionada por algo (que era consigo misma), Deidara estaba por preguntarle de que hablaba cuando ella termino de desenvolverlo dejando a la vista sus brazos arrancados.- ¡Debía haberlo recordado, en verdad lo siento!

Volvió a disculparse haciendo esta vez una rápida pero profunda reverencia, mientras el rubio los tomaba aún con la pañoleta y los miraba embelesado sin saber muy bien que decir, ¡Era como el mejor regalo que alguien pudo darle! Ya se había hecho a la idea de tener que pedirle a su maestro que le fabricara unos brazos de marioneta para reemplazarlos. ¿Y qué si se había la niña olvidado de que los tenía ahí? ¡Se los había devuelto salvando en el acto su orgullo! ¿Pedir semejante cosa no sería como aceptar que el arte era eterno?

-Yo…- Devolvió su atención a ella que seguía avergonzada por tremendo error, sinceramente ¿Quién en el completo uso de sus facultades mentales se olvidaría de que va cargando con un par de brazos humanos a la espalda?- Creo que yo puedo devolverlos a su lugar, como un extra por el inconveniente que le cause con mi descuido.

Sin decir nada el rubio le devolvió ambos brazos y ella se lo tomó como un: "Por favor" disfrazado de un "Es lo menos que puedes hacer tras tu enorme metida de pata". ¡Pero que complicados eran los sentimientos humanos! Dejo los brazos a su costado y de su mochila saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía lo suficiente para realizar la operación sin mucho teatro y maroma, en especial por el hecho de que no tenía ningún tipo de anestesia. Ya se disculparía por eso último más tarde. Saco del botiquín unas gasas y un par de botellas manteniéndolo abierto para tener cualquier otra cosa al alcance, empapo una de las gasas con el líquido transparente de una de las botellas, se acercó al rubio y lo tomo con tanta firmeza de un hombro y una expresión mortalmente seria que hizo sentirse al rubio ya no tan seguro, pero era tarde para arrepentirse además de que quedaría como un cobarde.

-Ahora esto…- Afianzo un poco más su agarre y lo inclino en su dirección. Acercando la gasa empapada al muñón que en algún momento fue su brazo derecho- Te va a doler.

Sin mayor aviso lo presionó con fuerza contra su herida y lo froto también. El grito que se le escapo quemó en su garganta por la fuerza y descomunal volumen con que lo profirió, lo que sea que fuera esa cosa ardía ¡Ardía como los mil demonios! Intento alejarse pero Irania se lo impidió apretando su agarre con tanta fuerza que incluso le lastimo un poco. Se conformó con revolcarse en la arena y seguir gritando tratando de desviar de esa forma el dolor. Dejo de limpiar ese muñón y pensó en empezar a limpiar el otro pero decidió que lo haría cuando terminara con eso, podría ensuciarse de nuevo con esa manera de patalear del rubio y desperdiciaría desinfectante además de que le ahorraría en cierta forma un episodio extra de dolor, suspiro sabiendo que lo que venía era incluso peor. Limpio el brazo correspondiente y tomo aguja e hilo quirúrgico además de un par de pinzas sin perder nota de la respiración pesada y agitada de Deidara solo para asegurarse de que seguía ya sea vivo o consiente, creyó que le escucho tragarse un sollozo y lo maldijo en su mente por su orgullo. Con una de las pinzas rebusco entre la carne del brazo y uno a uno fue sacando de este varias tiras de carne jalándolos al exterior y manteniéndolos ahí, Deidara la miró empapar otra gasa y se mordió los labios para acallar un gemido lastimero para su suerte la uso para limpiar esos hilos de carne además de la aguja y el otro par de pinzas a conciencia, se acercó un poco más hasta él y manteniendo sujeto su brazo con sus piernas le mostro lo que sujetaba con las pinzas.

-Estos son los nervios y tendones necesarios para el manejo de este brazo, ahora necesito encontrar los correspondientes para conectarlos a tu sistema nervioso.- con el otro par de pinzas señalo su muñón y Deidara estaba entre ponerse a llorar de la desesperación o simplemente y de manera más digna vomitar todo lo que había comido y lo que no, antes de desmayarse.- Esta bien si te desmayas, me harás más fácil el trabajo y te ahorraras un dolor tan terrible que es sencillamente indescriptible.- Su falta de emoción y tacto ante tal declaración era encantadora. Y como lo hizo antes sin un aviso enterró las pinzas en su carne viva.

Era horriblemente bizarra la claridad con la que podía sentir el frío metal abriéndose paso dentro de su cuerpo, gritaba y gritaba sin querer ocultar su llanto creía que en cualquier momento se despediría de ese mundo, todo daba vueltas y se sentía flotando en un espacio vacío como si él fuera el único ahí agonizando perdiendo incluso la completa noción del tiempo, por último no pudo más cuando uno de sus nervios fue tirado sin piedad o cuidado a fuera y a partir de ahí ya no permaneció consiente.

Deidara se esforzó por abrir sus pesados parpados, encontrándose con un borroso y danzante cielo estrellado la garganta le ardía como el infierno, sus ojos dolían y no solo escuchaba sino que sentía su corazón palpitar dentro de su cabeza. Bufó ligeramente mosqueado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos aprovechando para frotarse los ojos, ¿Cómo había sido tan débil que no pudo mantenerse despierto hasta el final? ¡Momento! Se levantó de improvisto cayendo en la cuenta de que había sido capaz de usar sus manos y se arrepintió de inmediato, cayo de costado víctima de un repentino mareo y un dolor acentuado en su cabeza.

-Deidara-san.- Rodó los ojos hasta Irania que se acercó apresurada hasta él.- Me alegra que haya despertado, pero será mejor que no realice ningún movimiento brusco.- Con una dulzura y cuidado que no parecía tener mientras lo _operaba _le ayudo lentamente a recostarlo boca arriba dándose cuenta entonces de que uso su mochila como una almohada no muy alta para su cabeza.- Lamento no haber tenido algo con que calmar el dolor. Respire.- Le aconsejo, Deidara notó que la chica acariciaba con gran interés su frente y su cabello.

-No soy… un niño...- Se quejó en una voz tan baja que apenas él se escuchó, pero Irania no tuvo ese problema así que posiblemente se debiera al zumbido en sus oídos. Y en respuesta ella rio suavemente.

-Por supuesto que no pero funciona ¿Verdad?- El gruño, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Si funcionaba. Lo calmaba y hasta cierto punto lo ayudaba a ignorar el dolor que ya no estaba ahí, uno creería que tras lo que ocurrió aún debía de sufrir pero había sido tan intenso que además del recuerdo lo único que le había dejado era una muy molesta sensación de entumecimiento. 'Creo que me gusta', pensó para sus adentros concentrándose en las caricias razón por la cual frunció considerablemente el ceño cuando dejo de sentirlas, no le agradaba en lo absoluto el ser tratado como un niño pequeño e indefenso ¡Caro que no! Sólo tenía curiosidad de saber que era por lo cual la chica se había detenido de hacer algo que ella parecía disfrutar, ¿Solamente era eso? ¡Obvio!

La vio rebuscar algo en los bolsillos exteriores de su mochila, sobre la que él estaba felizmente recargado tratando de no molestarle finalmente tomo de esta una botella de agua y un paquete de colores brillantes le tendió la botella que recibió con entusiasmo y bebió casi la mitad siendo como una medicina para su garganta, se la devolvió musitando un "Gracias", y entonces con una sonrisa del paquete de colores tomo una especie de disco color barro y se lo entrego.

-También debería comer algo.- Deidara miró la extraña pieza que debía de ser comida con desconfianza mientras Irania le entregaba uno igual a Tobi, tomaba ambas manos del enmascarado cerrándolas firmemente alrededor de esta "Sujétalo con fuerza esta vez, ¿Vale?" Parecía desesperada.

Finalmente le dio una mordida mirando al moreno tratando de pasarlo a través de su máscara.- Esta bueno.- Le miró de reojo al no recibir respuesta se había quitado su chamarra, calcetines y zapatos y arremangado los pantalones por encima de la rodilla.- Tú también estás herida, un.

-¡Oh, no es nada! En serio. Deidara-san ¿Le importa si lo uso?- Le mostro su capa de Akatsuki y él se la cedió, la extendió sobre la arena a su lado y se acostó sobre ella para mirar las estrellas el rubio la siguió, el cielo había dejado de bailar al menos. No estaba tan mal. ¿Hace cuánto que no se daba tiempo de hacer algo tan banal como mirar las estrellas?

-¡Ahí esta Taurus!- Exclamo Irania de repente señalando al cielo con entusiasmo.

-¿Quién?

-¿No lo ve? ¿El toro agitando el rabo?- Se acercó hasta poner juntas sus cabezas sin dejar de señalar.- ¡Justo ahí!- Deidara siguió la dirección de su dedo y tras unos cuantos minutos encontró conformada por un grupo de estrellas la figura de un toro con la cola en alto, levantando una pezuña delantera.

-Sí creo que lo veo, un… ¿Por qué da cascos?

-Está cavando la tierra.- Se acercó un poco más y susurro en su oído.- Nos está mirando.- Y se alejó en ese momento hasta su posición original. Efectivamente en el medio de lo que debía ser la cabeza del bovino dos estrellas especialmente brillantes parecían observarle.

-Un.- Asintió.

-¡Y ahí esta Scorpio! Es extraño, por lo general él también me mira pero ¿Está más interesado en alguna otra cosa?- Irania se incorporó un poco tratando de ver lo que Scorpio encontraba tan interesante, lo único que vio fue la cabeza roja de Sasori en la lejanía y le miro con angustia.- Es eso entonces.

-Sasori-danna se ha estado comportando extraño últimamente, un.- Le dijo Deidara que también miraba a su maestro.- Pero creo que no es nada por lo que preocuparse.- Le sonrió apenas y se imaginó que intentaba calmarla con eso, se lo agradeció regresándole la sonrisa aún si no había funcionado.

-Supongo que pudo ser mejor no haber dicho nada.- Se recostó de lado dándole la espalda al rubio sin querer ser interrogada- Buenas noches Deidara-san, descanse. ¡Buenas noches Tobi-san!

-¡Si, si! ¡Buenas noches a ti también Irania-chan!

-Buenas noches, un.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara se levantó nuevamente temprano miro a su lado pero Irania no se encontraba ahí, le pareció extraño que se tomase la molestia de doblar con cuidado su capa, al frente tras el otro lado de la fogata Tobi dormía a pierna suelta roncando como si no hubiera un mañana, se levantó y de su capa junto al resto de sus cosas tomo algo de arcilla y empezó a moldearla no se molestó en usar sus bocas se sentía bien tras todo un día sin brazos, miro el paisaje y encontró entonces a Irania encaminándose a donde aún se encontraba su maestro.

Irania se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al tronco del árbol muerto que Sasori usaba como asiento, sin saber que decir y sintiéndose incomoda con la aplastante energía de depresión que despedía, se contentó con mirar al horizonte al igual que él. El murmullo del suave viento que soplaba esa mañana al acariciar la superficie de la arena le recordó a una canción de cuna, la parte más alta del sol se asomaba apenas naranja brillante pintando el cielo de dulce lavanda.

-Es un hermoso amanecer.

-No es como que vaya a durar para siempre.- Replico secamente el pelirrojo. Ella tragó duro al acentuarse su aura.

-El amanecer durará tanto como este mundo lo haga, su existencia estará ahí presente siempre, aún si no es el momento en que se le ve. En la memoria.- Para ser sincera no estaba segura de que Sasori pudiese entender sus palabras, en realidad casi nunca nadie lo hacía.

-¿Cómo el dolor?- Al parecer Sasori era una de contadas excepciones.- La herida pudo ser hecha hace años y aunque haya sanado el dolor permanece, no puede ser olvidado.- Se mordió los labios y le miró aguantando el llanto, ¿Así que era eso?- No es este cuerpo el que resulto herido, pero aún está ahí. El dolor continúa.- Ahora en serio no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía ella ayudarlo? Sabía muy bien de que hablaba Sasori y es que ella aún libraba con el dolor de sus propias heridas.

-No. No existe manera. El dolor es como el amanecer.- No podía hacer más que darle la razón.- Olvidar es imposible e ignorarlo solo lo empeora. Pero no marca el fin, es un comienzo… Sólo debes de encontrarlo.

Un largo y un poco incómodo silencio le siguió, el viento sopló con más fuerza como llorando por alguna razón, revolvió sus cabellos.

-¿Qué debería de hacer?

Ella guardo silencio, no le agradaba para nada esa pregunta.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Repitió con más fuerza.

-Yo no soy quien para decidirlo por ti. Nadie lo es.

El viento arreciaba y su aullido era de agonía corriendo entre sus piernas.

-Sasori.- Le llamó sabiendo que le escuchaba.- Sólo lastima si lo permites.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡El clima es cada vez peor, un!- Poco después de haber continuado su viaje el viento se había vuelto una completa bestia. Su rugido era tan fuerte que necesitaban gritar para poder escucharse unos a otros y había que ir con un brazo frente al rostro y los ojos entrecerrados para que la arena no se los lastimara.

Excepto por Irania que de su mochila había tomado unos gogles que solía utilizar para la natación y había cubierto el resto de su rostro con el mismo paliacate con el que había envuelto los brazos de Deidara.- ¡Es incluso difícil ver el sol!- Comento.

-¡Tobi tiene miedo sempai!- Chilló el buen chico abalanzándose sobre el rubio.

-¡Maldición! ¡Quítate de encima, un!

Ella rodó los ojos divertida riendo quedamente, ¡Eran tan malditamente infantiles! Miro tras ella con pesar al pelirrojo arrastrando los pies y mirando el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Sasori-san, debería apurarse! ¡Podríamos dejarlo atrás!- El pelirrojo asintió pero no cambio su ritmo, negó con la cabeza y se adelantó un poco hasta detenerse junto a Deidara.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos está pasando, un!? ¡Esto no parece normal!- Habló el rubio cuando vio a alguien acercarse por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No creo que se trate de la presión atmosférica!

-¿¡La qué!?- Deidara la miró con una mueca graciosísima de confusión conformada también por su ojo telescópico y que se volvió más divertida aun cuando la vio mejor.- ¡Oye! ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso, un!?

-¡De mi mochila!- Le respondió riendo por su reacción.- ¡Hay que ir siempre preparado Deidara-san!- Se rio con más ganas al verlo voltear el rostro para ocultar su rubor avergonzado.

-¡WHUOOAAAAAA! ¡Sempai salve a Tobi!- El enmascarado apareció corriendo y dispuesto a volver al suelo con el rubio pero fue el único que saludo de beso a su viejo amigo cuando Deidara se hizo a un lado en el último momento, quedando entre él e Irania.

-¿¡Qué quieres ahora Tobi, un!?

-¡Deidara-san mire!- Irania señalaba a una especie de pared vaporosa que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad.- ¡Tormenta de arena!

-¡Demonios! ¡Corran, un! ¡Corre!- Sin perder tiempo tomo la mano de Irania y la arrastro con él en dirección contraria a donde iban aplastando a Tobi en el proceso, que no se molestó al estar más preocupado por huir.- ¡Sasori-danna corra!- Advirtió cuando pasaron junto a él.

-¡Deidara-san! ¿¡A dónde vamos!?- Decir que Irania no estaba preocupada sería el eufemismo del año, rodeada de un montón de criminales sociópatas trastornados, perdida en un mundo de guerra y poderes inimaginables… ¡Y la iba a matar un montón de tierra! ¡Bravo!

-¡Vi unas rocallosas atrás, si logramos llegar a ellas estaremos a salvo, un! ¡Ahí están!- Las señalo a la distancia y al llegar los metió a ambos tras una gran piedra cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Irania, en el momento exacto que Tobi entro de un salto llego una oleada de arena que les impedía ver más allá de metro y medio y que golpeaba sus cuerpos.

'Algo está mal…' Irania podía sentir que había algo fuera de lugar pero no tenía ni idea de que, '¡No puede ser!'

-¡Sasori! ¿¡Dónde está Sasori!?- Se levantó intentando ver al exterior empujando un poco a Deidara.

-¡Calma! ¡Él estará bien, un!- La empujo de nuevo contra la roca como previendo lo que iba a hacer.

-¡No, no es cierto! ¡No puedo permitir que lo haga!- Forcejeo contra el rubio y en cuanto vio un hueco paso por entre sus brazos y se metió en la tormenta para buscar al pelirrojo.- ¡No lo dejare hacerlo!

-¡No, Irania! ¡Vuelve, un!- Pero aunque le escucho claramente la preocupación en su voz ella le ignoró y corrió con desesperación hacia donde le parecía que había visto por última vez al pelirrojo.- ¡Vuelve aquí, estas más que demente!- Manteniéndose en pie con gran dificultad y estando a punto de ser derribada en más de una ocasión logro continuar sintiendo el anterior terror transformarse en una gran ira creciendo en su interior.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te voy a permitir que te suicides, maldito imbécil!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡HEy! Aqui corrigiendo unos errorcitos que note, los cambios son una nimiedades pero que creí necesario hacer.

¡Cómo sea! Ya que ando por aqui les subire el 3er. cap, por cierto cuando en el final en la escena en que Deidara llama a Irania 'demente' tiene que ver por supuesto con el titulo del capitulo anterior~


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3. Porque no había ninguna otra salida.**

-¡Sasori!

Alguien lo llamaba pero no estaba seguro de si era verdaderamente así, en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese fuese su nombre. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? '¿En dónde estoy?' pensó mirando a su alrededor pero no lograba reconocer nada, extendió su mano al frente esperando sentir lo que fuese que corría de un lado a otro pero a pesar de que fácilmente podía verlo golpearlo no sentía nada, '¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una ilusión?'

-¡Sasori!- Se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Quién está gritando?

-¡Sasori!- Esta vez lo escuchó un poco más claro.

-¿Por qué grita? ¿A quién le está gritando?- No podía siquiera sugerir una dirección de la que viniera la voz y no importaba a donde mirara no veía más que el extraño material moviéndose de un lado al otro furioso.

-¡Sasori!

'¿Es a mí? ¿Me grita a mí?'

-¡Sasori!

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué gritas?- Se sintió incluso un poco tonto al hablarle a la nada.- ¿Por qué me gritas?

-¡Sasori espera! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sasori!

No tenía ni idea de que trataba de decirle, escuchaba claramente sus palabras pero por algún motivo no lograba entender absolutamente nada, como si le hablaran en algún otro idioma que le era totalmente desconocido aunque sabía que era la misma lengua que el usaba. Sin saber muy bien por que empezó a alejarse de dónde creyó que provenía la voz. No quería que lo encontrará, no quería que lo detuviera, no sabía por qué solamente no quería que lo atrapara.

-¡Sasori!- Al escuchar la voz más cercana empezó a caminar más rápido.

-No, aléjate…- No sabía en qué momento lo había empezado a hacer pero estaba corriendo, sólo podía sentir el deseo irracional de querer huir, huir lejos ¡Más lejos de lo que podría! Y que nunca nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlo, quería desaparecer de ese mundo.

-¡Sasori!

-¡Déjame en paz!- Se volvió gritando pero nadie lo había podido preparar para lo que paso al terminar encarando a un león de tamaño descomunal hecho de arena, con sus enormes ojos irradiando una luz tan intensa como el sol mirándolo. Permaneció ahí paralizado observando a la gigantesca bestia, y de un momento a otro de lo que debía ser el límite inferior de los ojos del animal se empezaron a derramar gotas de sangre que en poco se convirtieron en borbotones y cuando la primera se cayó de su rostro hasta tocar el suelo profirió un rugido que parecía más bien el llanto de un bebé mostrando que en el fondo de su hocico abriéndose paso por la garganta se retorcían miles de insectos y personas sin piel ni ojos intentando alcanzarlo para hundirlo con ellos. Se calló hacia atrás del miedo y retrocedió mientras trataba de levantarse, lo logro en el momento exacto que la bestia se levantó sobre sus patas traseras amenazándolo con sus zarpas envueltas en fuego. Se dio la vuelta esquivándolas apenas por unos centímetros.- ¡No aléjate!

Corrió atemorizado a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar escuchando el eco del llanto del animal en el fondo de su cabeza.

-¡Sasori!- Antes de pudiese darse cuenta estaba arrodillado abrazándose fuertemente a la cintura de alguien. Levanto su cabeza y observo a una niña cuyo entrecejo estaba arrugado en una mueca entre preocupación o miedo y una gran molestia difícil de enterar por su rostro casi completamente cubierto. 'Irania' susurro una voz en su oído- ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces, eh!? ¿¡Tienes una puta idea de lo que tengo que hacer por ti desgraciado malnacido!?- El tan solo la miro confundido.- ¡Por un carajo, respóndeme! ¡Sasori!- ¿Sasori? Si, ese era su nombre.

-¿Irania?- Parecía una ilusión. Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.- ¿Irania…?- Murmuro de nuevo.- Ella le miró más que confundida.

-Oh, no… ¡No me digas que ya te dio un colapso mental! ¡Joder contigo!- Gruñendo. Lo puso sobre sus piernas pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros y aprovechando que continuaba abrazado a ella, lo levantó con una gran dificultad ya que el pelirrojo no puso mucho apoyo de su parte.- ¡Solo quiero que te vayas enterando! ¡Yo no pienso darte baños de esponja!

Ya había dado por hecho que a Sasori se le había _fundido la ardilla_ cuando de repente se apartó de ella.

-¡Ugh! ¿¡Y ahora qué!?- Le miró más que hastiada, pero volvió a preocuparse cuando miro el rostro oscurecido del hombre sonriéndole amargamente de manera cínica.

-¿Y a dónde habría de ir?

-¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!?

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? No importa si continuo el dolor lo hará también, por siempre en realidad ya que no puedo envejecer y al parecer tampoco morir.- Su sonrisilla tembló y se imaginó que si pudiera estaría llorando.- Sufriré durante tanto tiempo como dure este mundo.

¡Ok, ya basta! ¡Había tenido suficiente de su patética auto lástima! Llego hasta él con la furia reflejada en ella y aunque hubiera querido cachetearlo sabía que sería totalmente inútil así que opto por golpearle con los nudillos en su contenedor. La cara de Sasori se contorsiono en una expresión de dolor mientras caía al suelo presionando el área afectada.

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Pero que muy bien, que ya me estoy hartando! ¡De tener que explicártelo con filosofía avanzada ya veo que no funciona, así que haya vamos con las peras y manzanas!- Sasori se hubiera sentido verdaderamente ofendido de ser llamado estúpido si es que no estuviera ya severamente confundido, ¿A dónde coño se había ido de viaje la niñita tierna y respetuosa?- ¡Mira tú, que cuando algo duele significa que aún no ha sanado! ¡Para poder sanarlo debes de seguir adelante sin importar que haya sido y dejar el pasado atrás!

-¿Intentas decir que debo fingir que lo he olvidado, ignorarlo? ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que eso solo lo empeora todo si no mal recuerdo!- A hora era él el que se estaba impacientado.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Aún no entiendes! Vaya que eres necio, pero con ganas…- Estaba a unos segundos de replicarle de nuevo y ella habló.- ¡A lo que me refiero no es que lo olvides, eso sería solo una mentira! ¡En la forma de la herida una infección, y que no tratas si es que lo ignoras! ¡Tienes que aceptarlo, aceptar tu error o lo que ocurrió y vivir con ello en mente para no volverlo hacer!- Sasori le miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos.- ¿Entiendes? Esa es la única forma en la que puedes obtener tu redención, el perdón.- Se arrodillo frente a él y lo sujeto de los hombros para asegurarse de que le mirara.- ¿Entiendes?- Al menos ya había dejado de gritar.

Puede que tuviera razón, si es que se pensaba un poco. Asintió muy lentamente sin poder apartar la mirada.

-S-si… Creo que si…- Algo más tembló en su interior.- Pero es que yo, yo… la abuela, ¿Cómo puedo pagar por una vida?- Ella le sonrió dulcemente aún bajo el paliacate y acaricio su mejilla.

-Está bien, ella te amo hasta en su último momento ¿Recuerdas?- Abrió la boca para decir algo más y le corto de inmediato.- ¿Crees que mataste a tu abuela tontito?- No pudo evitar reírse un poco por la descabellada resolución de Sasori.- Ella se sacrificó por alguien más, lo había planeado para ti y por ti… pero…- no hablo más sabiendo que él entienda.

-Ella… Ella…

-Sasori, ella ya no puede seguir viviendo. Si realmente la amabas, si realmente le estas agradecido por todo… vive.- Se retiró el paliacate.- ¿Recuerdas qué dije que tenía algo que hacer? ¡Pues no era ninguna orden del líder! Es por eso que me entere de la muerte de Chiyo-sama, y le hice una promesa Sasori…- Bueno, ahora en verdad estaba sorprendido. ¿Irania había acompañado a su abuela en sus últimos momentos?- ¡Y es por eso que no importa que decidas por tu cuenta! Yo te voy a cuidar, te voy a cuidar ¿De acuerdo? Es en parte por eso que no te voy a dejar hacer tremenda estupidez, y tú sabes a que me refiero.

Hubo silencio al menos entre ellos, pues lo único que se podía escuchar sin ningún problema y con gran claridad era el aullido furioso del viento y el de la arena al golpearlos.

-Vámonos ya, ¿No?- Le sonrió un poco más, Sasori le devolvió el gesto asintiendo y trataron ambos de levantarse. Pero se habían sumergido tanto en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de un pequeño gran problema hasta entonces que lo que intentaron resulto inútil… Estaban cubiertos de arena hasta poco más de las rodillas y el nivel seguía subiendo a una velocidad alarmante.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Sasori estaba preocupado, no, aterrado era una mejor descripción para lo que sentía. Recientemente le acababan de presentar la oportunidad de redimir su alma, ¿E iba a terminar enterrado aún con vida por siempre sin haber logrado más nada que aceptarla?- ¡Demonios! ¿¡Qué hacemos, qué hacemos!? ¡No podemos liberarnos! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?

-¡Tranquilo Sasori!- Él le miro sin comprender su aparente calma.- ¿Por qué haces tanto alboroto? ¡Vas a estar bien hombre! Deidara, Tobi y Zetsu te encontrarán, te van a sacar… ¡Y listo!- Hizo algo entonces que no le gusto para nada, se rio pero no una de esas risitas risueñas que le había escuchado hasta ahora fue una amarga y cínica casi idéntica a la que él había hecho hace apenas unos instantes cuando ya había aceptado la "_muerte".- _Quien debería de estar histérica soy yo, ¿Cómo puedo asegurar que me encontraran antes de que me falte el aire?- Se subió la pañoleta con la mano izquierda la única que aún le quedaba encima de la arena.- Todo estará bien, ¿De acuerdo? Te voy a cuidar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Maldición, un! ¡Irania, Danna!- La tormenta había terminado ya hace unos veinte minutos, pero no podía hallar ni a su maestro ni a la chiquilla esa, ¡No podía hallar ni una pista o un rastro de su paradero! Empezó a temer lo peor, si eso había ocurrido entonces su maestro no tendría un verdadero problema sin embargo…- ¡Irania! ¡Maldita demente te voy a asesinar en cuanto te encuentre, un!

-¡Cálmese Deidara-sempai!

-¡Cierra la boca Tobi, un! ¡Esto no estaría pasando si no me hubieras detenido cuando trate de traerla de vuelta!

-¡Pero Sempai! ¡Si lo dejaba hacer eso pudo perderse también!

-¡Que cierres la boca, un!- Lo dejo knock-out de un golpe y se fue refunfuñando al alejarse un poco empezó buscando por toda la superficie de la arena ayudándose de su ojo telescópico alguna señal que pudiera ser reconocida como cualquiera de los dos. Pero de nuevo no encontraba nada.- Tsk, no entiendo en que pensaba esa chiquilla como para hacer tremenda tontería, un… - Empezó a caminar sin dejar de buscar mirando en todas las direcciones en un momento vislumbro de reojo un destello de luz y giro de inmediato en esa dirección tuvo que cubrir su mirilla y cerrar casi por completo el ojo derecho. Allá a al menos unos doscientos metros sobre sobre una duna de arena una brillantísima y potente luz opacaba la silueta de algún animal enorme, el viento sopló desde esa dirección hasta él y le trajo el sonido del llanto de un bebé.- ¿Qué demonios es eso, un?

-Deidara…- El rubio saltó del susto y dejo de mirar a lo que había decidido era un espejismo para volverse al suelo a su derecha donde la cabeza de Zetsu y la venus atrapamoscas sobresalían.

-¿¡Qué!?- Casi se le había parado el corazón, ¿Cuál era el problema de ese sujeto con estar saliendo de la nada cuando menos te lo esperas?

-**Encontré a Sasori, **grosero.

-¿E Irania, un?

-**No tengo idea, **no puedo sentir su presencia en ningún lado… **Sasori está por allá.- **Con una pálida mano Zetsu señalo a la duna en la que había visto al extraño animal, que como todo buen espejismo que se respete se había esfumado.

Sin esperar más corrió hasta ahí y se arrojó a empezar a cavar con las manos justo donde le pareció que la criatura estuvo parada.

-¡Tobi lo ayudará sempai!- Tobi que nadie sabía en qué momento había llegado (o en qué momento había recuperado la conciencia) se puso a cavar junto a él con más energía de la que un ser humano debería de ser capaz.

-¡Sasori-Danna!- Llegó un momento después de tanto estar aventando arena a otro lado en que Deidara dejo al descubierto unos cabellos pelirrojos que solo podían ser de su maestro.

Se puso a cavar aún más rápido y arrojando cada vez más tierra en cada brazada y hasta finalmente poder tomar a su maestro por debajo de los hombros y empezó a jalarlo hacia afuera mientras Tobi aún cavaba con entusiasmo. Por algún motivo Sasori empezó a retorcerse.

-¡No espera! ¡Detente mocoso! ¡Se me está escapando!

-¿De qué habla danna? ¡Tengo que sacarlo, un! ¡Tobi cava más rápido!

Con Tobi removiendo la tierra alrededor del pelirrojo que lo retenía, Deidara intentando sacarlo y el mismo negándose y advirtiéndole que no podía sujetarlo bien, de un fuerte tirón Deidara lo saco hasta la cintura de un momento a otro revelando lo que tanto Sasori se negaba a soltar, a dejar ir, a abandonar. Entre sus brazos Sasori sujetaba con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz el cuerpo inerte de Irania.

-¡Irania!

-¿Es Irania-chan?- Por desgracia nadie pareció notar el tono de fastidio y decepción del enmascarado.

-¡Ayúdenme a sacarla! ¡No se queden ahí!- Deidara reaccionó con el grito de molestia de Sasori y le ayudo a su maestro a sacar a la chica a la que ambos recostaron en la arena una vez que el pelirrojo se liberó también por completo.

Completamente inmóvil y siendo una muñeca de trapo. No se podía escuchar ni tampoco ver que respirara.

-Oye, Irania. Levántate de una vez.- Sasori la removió ligeramente por el hombro pero no hubo reacción alguna.- Mocosa… ¡Levántate, no me hagas esperar vamos!- Sasori la sacudió incluso con algo de rudeza.

Deidara se acercó a tomar el pulso de su cuello y luego el de su muñeca. Suspiro con cansancio al tiempo que dejaba caer la menuda mano de la niña a la arena como el peso muerto que era y miró a su maestro con cierta preocupación, sintiéndose también mínimamente culpable aunque no sabía de qué o por qué.

-Sasori-danna… ella ya…

-¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Irania despiértate ya!

-¡Maldita sea danna, un! ¡Está muerta! ¡Muerta!

-¿Irania-chan? ¿Ya se murió?- De nuevo nadie pudo descifrar la nota de alegría contenida en la voz del enmascarado, aunque en parte se debió a que fue olímpicamente ignorado.

-No, no es cierto… Debió perder la conciencia poco después de que no llego suficiente oxígeno al cerebro, eso es todo.- En ningún momento demostró alguna emoción, retiro del rostro de la chica los gogles y la pañoleta, y le abrió por completo la chamarra.- Deidara, necesito que le des respiración de boca a boca.

-¿¡Qué!?- El rubio le miró choqueado y algo fastidiado. Comprobado, su maestro tenía un severo problema por ahí en algún rincón de su mente.

-Respiración de boca a boca.- Respondió el hombre sin inmutarse.- Lo haría yo mismo pero como sabrás no soy capaz.

-P-pero… ¡Danna!, es que ella, ella ya…- No tenía ni idea de con que excusarse, para el ella estaba muerta desde hace quien sabe cuánto y para el 'respiración boca a boca' era, por así ponerlo, una especie de beso indirecto. Recapitulando, ¿Le estaba pidiendo su maestro que se besuqueara con un cadáver? ¡Y el de una niñita para variar! ¿Cómo no? Ahora mismo- Ella esta…

-¡Hazlo de una vez mocoso!- Rugió Sasori desesperado, dignándose a mirarle desde que lo desenterraron y mandando a la fábrica de Willy Wonka sus cabales junto con su faceta fría y desalmada, mostrándose desconsolado e incluso frágil. Deidara lo observo atónito.- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Estamos perdiendo tiempo, cada segundo cuenta. ¡Tengo que cuidarla, maldición! ¿No entiendes?

-¡Bien, un!- Deidara se sintió rendido, sabiendo que sería inútil continuar peleando o protestar algo más. Además se sentía realmente mal por su maestro, las únicas emociones que le había mostrado hasta ahora era la burla y un enojo ligerísimo cuando peleaban por sus ideales del arte, verlo así tan triste y desesperado, con el corazón roto (si lo tenía) no le agrado en lo absoluto… ¡No lo iba a pregonar a los cuatro vientos! Pero así era.- Al fin y al cabo el médico eres tú, un…- Se inclinó sobre el rostro de Irania, y por momentos pensó que tal vez Sasori tuviera razón parecía que sólo dormía. Una duda asaltó su mente, ¿Por qué era que su danna estaba tan preocupado? Es más, ¿Qué rayos era eso de que la tenía que cuidar? Decidió preocuparse por eso más tarde, cuando se hubiese ganado a pulso el título de necro-pedófilo depravado y le hubiese comprobado a Sasori que la chica estaba en el otro lado.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, ese título estaba para morirse. Chiste malísimo que le hubiese causado muchísima gracia de encontrarse en una situación totalmente diferente. Respiro profundo más de una vez intentando no sentirse tan avergonzado y nervioso, pero no era posible. ¡Iba a besar a una muerta por capricho de su compañero, por el amor de Dios! Presionó con sus dedos la nariz de ella y tomando una gran bocanada de aire estampo sus labios con los de ella, suaves, fríos (y llenos de arena) pasando el aire como pudo al cuerpo contrario. Se retiró de inmediato como si quemara sintiendo arcadas y un total desprecio hacia su persona. ¿¡Pero qué carajos acababa de hacer!? El, el Deidara renegado de Iwagakure prometía ¡No! JURABA, que nunca jamás, NUNCA volvería a hacer algo tan grotesco, retorcido y sin sentido.

-De nuevo Deidara.- ¿Perdón? ¿Había escuchado bien? Iba a reclamarle algo muy original al hombre que presionaba sus manos sobre el pecho de la chica a un ritmo constante, le diría que era un lunático, que aceptara de una vez la muerte de la chiquilla y que…- ¡Ahora!- Sasori se apartó de encima y él se arrojó sobre Irania para volver a intentarlo.

Sin saber porque o más importante, como le había hecho su cuerpo para moverse a realizar esa acción en contra de su voluntad, él y su maestro continuaron el intento de reanimación por largos minutos mientras a cada tortuoso segundo se sentía cada vez más denigrado. Paso el tiempo, cuando Sasori se alejó de nuevo y el intento darle respiración pero la mano del pelirrojo sobre su hombro lo detuvo, miró a su maestro que de nuevo no mostraba ninguna emoción o sentimiento.

-Suficiente…- Murmuró sin apartar su vista de Irania.- Esta muerta.- Deidara se apartó lentamente y miró a los ojos de su maestro con seriedad.

-Danna, lo siento, un.- Fue por sólo unos segundos que Sasori le devolvió la mirada, pero fue suficiente para ver el dolor que esta reflejaba.- En verdad lo siento, un.

-Ya no importa. Lamento haberte obligado a darle la respiración, debió ser… asqueroso para ti.- "¿Tú crees?" Eso es lo que quería decirle pero se contuvo no porque lo viera como algo cruel y fuera de lugar (que lo era), sino porque fue incapaz de decir algo con lo que su maestro hacía, si su pérdida de control cuando le grito lo había dejado congelado esto estaba a dos palmos de dejarlo con trauma.

En un gesto que solo podía ser visto como dulce y sumamente cariñoso el pelirrojo retiro un no muy largo mechón de pelo de la cara de Irania, cuya mejilla acaricio delicadamente.

- Perdóname tú también, debí haberte cuidado…- Posicionándose casi completamente sobre ella, pegó su frente contra la suya imaginando que le miraba al igual que él.- Ya que estás por ahí salúdame a la abuela ¿Vale? Dile que lo lamento, aunque posiblemente ya lo sabe. Debí de haberte protegido, justo como tú a mi.- Beso su frente antes de sentarse y acunarla en sus brazos. Con Deidara, Zetsu y Tobi observándolo todo a punto de una conmoción mental.

Sin soltarla se levantó y dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar, cargándola con él. Pasó junto a Deidara para tomar la mochila de Irania que aún llevaba con él y como pudo se la colgó a la espalda.

-Vámonos, el líder debe estar esperando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían salido ya hace mucho tiempo del desierto, era de noche aproximadamente las diez en punto. Se detuvieron en un claro del bosque que atravesaban a pasar la noche, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata. Deidara sentía ganas de estallar a Tobi por sus sandeces pero eso sería realmente problemático así que se obligó a respirar profundo, contar hasta diez y largarse de ahí antes de que alguien terminara herido.

Se sentó al lado de su maestro quien justo ahora no era la persona más conversadora del mundo y su estado de ánimo espantaba hasta al diablo, pero seguía siendo definitivamente mejor compañía que el estúpido de Tobi. Permaneció en silencio sin saber que podría decir sin ser ignorado, recibir únicamente una respuesta cortante o incluso ser echado y también tratando por todos los medios mirar a todos lados menos al cadáver de la niña que Sasori se había negado por completo a abandonar.

¡Gracias a todos los dioses que no tuvo que ser el quien empezara la conversación!

-Es mi culpa, ¿Sabes?- Comentó llanamente el pelirrojo como si charlaran desde hace un tiempo sobre el clima.- Quiero decir, en verdad no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Confieso que si aquí alguien tiene la culpa de algo ese sería yo, un.- Continuó el rubio sin estar del todo de acuerdo con el tema de conversación, aunque en el fondo sabía que su maestro necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma, y también el ¿Para qué mentir?- Pude haberla sujetado con más fuerza, o bueno pude sujetarla para empezar… Si lo hubiera hecho posiblemente lo hubiéramos encontrado igual, pero ella continuaría con vida, un.

-No, tú no entiendes. Se lo debía.

-¡Yo también, un! Recuperó mis brazos y los regreso a su lugar…- Jugueteo distraídamente con los puntos quirúrgicos que mantenía unido su brazo izquierdo viéndolo como una buena opción para no pensar en la muerta y terminar diciendo algo incorrecto al respecto.- Aún si no fue de la manera más placentera que digamos, un.

-Sigue sin ser lo mismo, Deidara.- Sasori le miró por primera vez desde que habían reanudado su viaje tras la tormenta.- Se lo debía literalmente. Ella me salvó la vida dos veces en el transcurso de dos días, la primera fue en el momento exacto en que nos conocimos. La segunda en cambio… Sólo dejémoslo en que no vivió para contarlo.

-Danna, ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se refiere con eso, un?

-Es únicamente lo que escuchaste. Fue exactamente eso lo que paso…- De volvió su vista a Irania recostada frente a ellos sobre la capa del pelirrojo.- Y no voy a entrar en detalles.

-Sasori-danna, tal vez no debería decirlo, un. Pero, ¿Hasta dónde planea ir con el cadáver? ¿Lo llevará a la cueva?

-Lo que yo haga con él o no, no te incumbe mocoso.- Gruño molesto.

-Supongo, es sólo que… Creo que deberíamos enterrarla o incinerarla, un.

-No. Si hago eso temo que se perderá…- '¿Perderse, un?'- No permitiré que eso pase, la conservare para siempre.

-¡Danna! ¿Quieres decir que, que tu…?- No podía ser cierto.

-La convertiré en una marioneta. Así estará siempre ahí, con migo.

-Danna… ¿La usaras en combate, un?- Sasori le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Terminaría siendo dañada de nuevo y de nuevo por mi culpa, no pienso dejar que algo así pase de nuevo!- Miró al cuerpo con el fantasma de una expresión de tristeza.- La voy a cuidar, para siempre. Esta vez lo haré.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se hundía, ¿O era más bien que flotaba? No podía asegurar nada, era una sensación perturbadoramente agradable.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Aunque habló firmemente no hubo sonido alguno saliendo de su boca.- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- Era una especie de vacío o de nada, oscuro excepto por si misma que permanecía visible sin tener idea de cómo.- Pero, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡No! ¿Ya me morí? Aunque de ser así, ¿Es esto el infierno?- Miro a su alrededor pero era todo exactamente igual.- Me lo imaginaba más terrible y aterrador…

-No. Si hago eso temo que se perderá…

-¿Are? ¿Qué es eso?

-No permitiré que eso pase, la conservare para siempre.

-¿Sasori? ¡Entonces estoy en coma! ¡Diablos, me quede con una pata en cada lado! ¿¡Y ahora!? ¿¡Cómo saldré de aquí!?

-¡Danna! ¿Quieres decir que, que tu…?

-¿Deidara? ¿También está ahí? ¡Oigan, despiértenme! ¿¡No me escuchan!? ¡Oigan!

-La convertiré en una marioneta. Así estará siempre ahí, con migo.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? ¡NO! ¡No, no y no! ¡Ni se te ocurra, Sasori! ¡Si haces eso mi espíritu te atormentará por el resto de tu existencia!

-Danna… ¿La usarás en combate, un?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Es sólo eso lo que soy yo para ti?- Se permitió dramatizar exageradamente desconsuelo e indignación, olvidándose por completo al parecer de que se encontraba justo en medio de ninguna parte.- ¿Sólo un arma letal, un instrumento de destrucción y caos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Terminaría siendo dañada de nuevo y de nuevo por mi culpa, no pienso dejar que algo así pase de nuevo! La voy a cuidar, para siempre. Esta vez lo haré.

-¡Awww~! ¡Qué tierno!- Soltó unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo aunque estaba en verdad, en serio conmovida. No podía evitarlo, eso había sido hermoso.- Pero como sea…- Repentinamente adoptó una posición fría y analizadora.- No puedo permitir que haga eso con mi cuerpo. Debo salir de aquí, tengo que volver. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Cómo?

Guardo un silencio logrando apagar la conversación de los otros hombres tratando de encontrar una solución que no fuese tan drástica y terrible como lo que había pensado en primera instancia, pero suspiro derrotada al darse cuenta de que era su única opción. Era eso o morir, completamente.- Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo, pero es la única salida y no hay de otra.- Cerro sus ojos completamente concentrándose, en algún momento su cuerpo se halló parado sobre una base firme aun cuando no había cambiado absolutamente nada en aquel espacio vacío y oscuro.

-Ven, ayúdame… Ven a mí, sácame de aquí…- Con cada una de sus palabras una presión invisible aprisionaba su cuerpo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y sus huesos crujirían en cualquier instante, pero se obligó a resistir. 'Por favor, perdónenme. Sé que prometí que no lo haría de nuevo, pero entiendan que es mi única opción'- ¡Sácame de aquí, obedece!- En el momento una garra afilada y ardiente la atrapo por un brazo y la arrastro hacia abajo sintiendo aquella presión destrozar su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sasori-danna, yo la conocí menos que usted, un. Pero creo que a ella no le agradaría la idea en lo absoluto.

-Cierra la boca. Lo haré de igual manera y lo sabes, no sé por qué te molestas.

-¡Danna! ¡Sólo digo lo obvio, un! ¡Si pudiese escucharlo, estoy seguro regresaría de la muerte con una única razón, para…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- No termino su argumento, se levantó como resorte de su lugar retrocediendo y tropezándose de nuevo, en el suelo contemplo entre horrorizado y asombrado lo que había ocurrido.

Sasori se encontraba igual que el sólo que el únicamente dio un brinco en su lugar y le era imposible recomponer la expresión de su rostro, estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder ¡Y es que eso era imposible! Además de completamente improvisto y macabro, horriblemente macabro.

El cadáver de Irania se había reincorporado de repente ahogando una exclamación regreso así mismo al suelo, respirando rápidamente y agitada llenando sus pulmones para tratar de recuperarse. Gemía y sollozaba quedamente dejando las lágrimas caer libremente por su rostro.

No era posible, ahí frente a ellos Irania había vuelto milagrosamente a la vida poco más de 16 horas después de su muerte.

-Sasori…- Miró al hombre empezando a reír feliz sin dejar de llorar. Agrandando lo más que podía su fúnebre sonrisa soltó un sollozo- La vida es bella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Yya estaaa! Palabra es palabra, ¡Gracias por el review! (Fue muchisimo más rapido de lo que crei), y pues por ti que subo el cap~

En la escena final donde Irania revive al 'tercer dia' olviden que dije eso ultimo, y habla con Sasori tiene que ver por supuesto con el titulo del cap anteior. ¡No pregunten al respecto! Ni siquiera yo se por que lo hago, debe ser un capricho que se me pego.

¡Pues espero que hayan disfrutado yo me voy a estudiar que es lo que debo estar haciendo! ¡CHao~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4. Por qué no hay que enfrentarse a los rusos en Rusia.**

-¿¡Irania, un!?- Deidara reacciono por fin, pero no se movió de su lugar prefería no acercarse hasta comprobar que fuese seguro.

-Dei… dara-san… Un placer volver… a verlo…- Habló entrecortada todavía recuperando aire mirándole desde su reposo sin ganas de mover ni un musculo. Apenas dejando de llorar.- ¿Podría por favor darme algo de agua de mi mochila?

-¡U-un!- Seguía sin recomponerse del terrible susto que se acababa de llevar, pero la niña se veía hecha polvo así que se apresuró a cumplir su pedido tomo la mochila que se encontraba a su lado y con ella se acercó a su antigua posición.- Aquí…- Destapo la botella y la acerco a sus labios.

-Gra-gracias…- Inclinó un poco la botella para que pudiese beber a gusto, la retiro una vez que la vacío por completo.- Vaya, era justo eso lo que necesitaba. ¡Tengo la boca tan seca que creo que me trague kilos de arena!- Lo dijo con toda la intención de una broma pero luego se miró aterrorizada y busco con rapidez la mirada de Sasori.- No fue así, ¿Verdad?- El pelirrojo negó lentamente volviendo con la misma velocidad a su expresión neutral.- ¡Uf! Menos mal… Oigan y a todo esto, ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Irania-chan!- Tobi salió de la nada y se arrojó sobre ella a envolverla un abrazo que ella podría jurar venía con todas las intenciones de asfixiarla. Lo cual bien podría ser cierto, Obito no debía de estar muy feliz con haber pensado que finalmente se había librado de ella y de repente ¡Pum! Aquí estoy- ¡Tobi esta tan feliz de verte con vida!

-Gra-gracias…-Trataba de separarlo de ella pero entre más forcejeaba más se aferraba comprobando así su teoría de que estaba intentando terminar con lo que el desierto no pudo, matarla.- No… p-puedo decir… lo mi-mismo…

-¡Tobi suéltala, un! ¿No vez que no puede respirar?- _Súper Deidara_ (según ella misma) entro en acción y jalo el cuerpo de Tobi con todas las fuerzas que podía mientras ella hacía lo propio apartándolo, con Tobi lloriqueando algo de que "Era un buen chico" y "¡Que quiere mucho a Irania-chan!" al final el rubio logró arrojarlo lejos de ella, y de la mayoría en realidad.- ¡Imbécil, un!

-Muchas gracias, Deidara-san…- Murmuró ya sentada, sobándose sus costillas pues de estas se había aferrado el enmascarado en el último momento pensando en esas palabras, ¿Qué la quería? ¡Definitivamente! ¡La quería bien muerta!- Creo que estuve cerca, otra vez… Bueno ahora, ¿Dónde decían que estábamos?- No recibió respuesta de nuevo pero en cambio sí otro abrazo, mucho menos asesino que el anterior y de alguien mucho menos inesperado.- ¿Sasori-san?- Susurró confundida, a pesar de haber escuchado la conversación que hace poco sostenía con Deidara y su derrumbamiento emocional en la tormenta, nunca se llegó a imaginar que el hombre se _rebajaría _de tal manera, no en público al menos.- Sasori-san, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Cállate.- Le espetó, más que molesta Irania estaba por reclamarle hasta lo que no cuando el pelirrojo apretó su abrazo apegándola más a su cuerpo.- Estoy feliz, es todo.- Susurró sin emoción alguna en su voz y muy bajo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y le devolvió el abrazo, se separaron poco después y Sasori volvió al lugar que había estado ocupando todo ese tiempo con el rostro plano como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada, Irania notó que Zetsu había llegado, estaba de pie junto a Tobi quien arrodillado en el suelo jugaba con la tierra canturreando algo sobre hacerle un _pastel de bienvenida_. Decidió entonces que su actual y siguiente objetivo era envenenarla, y que no comería nada que en cualquier momento hubiera podido pasar por manos del enmascarado.

-¡Bien! Pues después de tan emotivo _reencuentro_ ¿En dónde estamos? (No me lo tomen a mal, fue una reunión muy bonita y estoy feliz de estar de vuelta con ustedes), y por favor, respóndanme antes de que alguien o algo vuelva a interrumpir.

-Salimos del desierto, estamos a unos dos días de Amegakure, un.- Le informó Deidara.

-Oh bueno, no está mal supongo- "Teniendo en cuenta que no me quedo claro nada", Pensó mientras fingía guardar el pastelito de lodo de Tobi en su bolsillo para _comerlo más tarde- _Ya debe ser más de media noche,- Comentó mirando la luna.- Deberíamos dormir para rendir mejor mañana.

No se necesitó palabras para saber que estaban todos de acuerdo con ella, Tobi se fue dando saltos hasta tumbarse sobre su capa junto a la fogata, Deidara se recostó en su lugar unos metros a su izquierda sin dejar de mirarle de reojo, Zetsu se hundió en el suelo y apareció a lo lejos entre los arboles donde a pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos brillaban al observarla, Sasori sólo permaneció ahí inmutable y sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué carajos todos la miraban? ¡Incluso sentía la mirada de Tobi que fingía roncar! ¿Qué nunca habían visto una resurrección milagrosa?

-Supongo que está bien que la use, ¿No?- Preguntó refiriéndose a la capa, Sasori asintió y ella se recostó con cuidado de lado mirando al hombre.- Gracias.

Sasori se recostó también sin dejar de mirarla, incluso se acostó igual de lado para verla mejor, de acuerdo eso se estaba volviendo muy incómodo. Se sentía como una nueva especie recién descubierta bajo el minucioso escrutinio de un grupo de científicos, no pesándolo bien, se sentía como una nueva especie recién descubierta bajo el minucioso escrutinio de un montón de adolescentes ignorantes de preparatoria, ¡Si eso estaba mejor! Un científico estaría tomando notas y empezando con las teorías antes de pasar a la experimentación, ellos sólo se quedaban mirándola como a un bicho raro, al menos no habían empezado a picarla con un palo o a pensar en averiguar si era comestible. Aunque… Estiró un poco el cuello para ver la luminosamente perturbadora mirada de Zetsu, como si sus ojos flotarán en la oscuridad al mirarla. Tal vez ese último punto no era del todo tan cierto.

Dejando eso de lado necesitaba estar muy segura antes de atreverse a cerrar un solo ojo, así que estando ligeramente sonrojada se acercó rápidamente jalando consigo la capa hasta estar separada de Sasori por apenas unos centímetros, Sasori frunció el ceño muy ligeramente pidiendo una explicación silenciosa.

-Zetsu-san me mira muy fijamente. Recuerde lo que dijo sobre mi sabor.- Musitó sonrojada mirando al suelo, Buscando con desesperación una razón o cualquier cosa que le sirviera de distracción para no pensar en su cercanía con el pelirrojo (sobre todo sabiendo cierta información sobre su _amiguito, _si saben de qué hablo)

Podría quedarse donde estaba antes pero tenía dos razones para no pensarlo si quiera, 1- La fogata estaba muy lejos de su lugar y demasiado cerca de Tobi para su gusto, necesitaba un poco de calor con esa temperatura tan baja. Sasori no se lo daba pero si la cubría de la brisa fría que soplaba en su dirección. 2- De ninguna forma se iba a permitir ser devorada por una mandrágora* con desorden de personalidad múltiple, y Sasori ya le había dejado bien claro que la iba a proteger además de que no podía o debía de dormir ¡Era como un guardaespaldas de tiempo completo, así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro! ¿Y qué mejor que no le cobrara por el servicio?

Sasori sonrió pero no dijo nada. Sabiendo que estaba a salvo de volverse el tentempié de Zetsu o de que Tobi intentase cualquier cosa mientras dormía se dejó arrastrar lentamente por el sueño siendo que a pesar de haber _despertado _lo único que quería era dormir durante horas o incluso días, y es que estaba tan cansada ¡Desafiar las leyes de la vida y la lógica era agotador! Estando apenas a unos momentos de caer en la inconciencia sintió los brazos del pelirrojo rodearla y acercarla un poco más a él mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabello.

Pudo hacer o decir algo, pero como se ha dicho estaba hecha trizas ¡Y no podía atreverse a negarle el gesto al pelirrojo! Después de todo lo que había pasado sabía que fuera de palabras o más monólogos de la perdición dejarse hacer era la mejor manera de que se desahogara y se sintiese en paz consigo mismo, al dejarlo sentir que era aceptado, hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que ella no permitiría que fuese a estarlo nunca más. Mientras no se atreviera a intentar ir más lejos todo estaba en orden.

Todo estaba en orden, así es como era por el momento. Aún había un gran caos y una guerra estúpida e inútil que evitar, pero el momento aún no llegaba y justo ahí podía darse el lujo de desconectarse de ese o cualquier otro asunto. El momento llegaría, 'Llegará pronto…' y fue ese su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Entonces, ¿No le conoces?- La voz casi monótona del Kazekage cruzó a través de su oficina hasta llegar a sus _honorables huéspedes, _a los cuales le había insistido en quedarse por esa misma razón.

-No… No le he visto nunca.- Respondió Sakura observando detenidamente el _retrato hablado _que no era de ninguna ayuda, la imagen (de cuerpo completo) era de aquella extraña chica que habló con Chiyo-baasama en el lecho de su muerte definitivamente, pero estaba de espaldas y el cabello rojo intenso se agitaba al correr para alejarse.

-¿Y qué hay del uniforme? ¿Les suena de algo?

-No, lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Soltó de improvisto un muchacho rubio.- ¡Es que en verdad no entiendo nada 'ttebayo! ¿Qué es tan importante en todo esto, Gaara?- Su amigo le miró impasible por un momento antes de recargarse al completo en el respaldo de su asiento cruzándose de brazos para hablar.

-Supongo que es ese el problema, nadie le conoce. Nadie tiene ni una mínima idea de quién puede ser o incluso de que estaba haciendo ahí ese día.

-Bueno, eso talvez no sea del todo cierto.- Habló Sakura.- Creo que Chiyo-baasama le reconoció, también le dijo algo antes de morir. ¡No tengo idea de que pudo haber sido! Pero Chiyo-baasama se veía realmente feliz y agradecida, al final Chiyo le dijo: Cuídalo bien. No sé de qué hablarían.

-¡Entonces el viejito huraño que vivía con ella podría saber algo!- Saltó el rubio con cierta emoción.

-¡Más respeto Naruto!- Gruñeron a la vez Sakura y Temari, que se encontraba tras el asiento de su hermano a la derecha junto con Kankuro a la izquierda.

-Podría ser. En caso de que no, nuestra única pista se encuentra descansando en paz.- Musitó Gaara por lo bajo girando sus ojos al techo con aire pensativo.

-Aunque sigo sin entender, 'ttebayo… ¿Por qué es tan importante encontrarla? Si fue conocida de la abuela Chiyo entonces no es ninguna clase de enemigo o amenaza, así que ¿Por qué tanto empeño en encontrarla?- Los presentes le miraron viendo que tenía un punto en cierto y luego pasaron a ver al Kazekage esperando una respuesta.

Que Kankuro como buen hermano mayor que era se apresuró en dar echando una sonrisa pícara.

-Es que mi querido hermanito, se enamoró a primera vista. ¡Y ahora busca por mar y tierra, a través de los rincones más insospechados del mundo a su amor!- Declaro con gestos exagerados y aire teatral para darle, según él, un énfasis más dramático a su punto mientras se aguantaba la risa.- ¿Verdad Gaara?- Le picó dándole codazos juguetones en el costado.

La ceja derecha de Gaara junto a la comisura izquierda de sus labios tembló apenas por un segundo sin que su rostro mostrara mayor cambio.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Es eso cierto Gaara?- Exclamo el rubio con cara de no creérselo, la misma cara que vestían Sakura y su hermana mayor que como extra en tono indignado susurro a su oído: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Confías más en el neandertal de Kankuro que en mi para asuntos del corazón?, causándole otro temblor un poco más notable que el anterior.

-No.- Desmintió sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.- Es algo más, ese mismo día no fue Chiyo-baasama con la única que habló. También me dijo algo a mí, durante el minuto de silencio me tomo desprevenido de ahí que no pude apreciarla bien pues en cuanto término se escapó.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?- Cuestionó Kankuro dejándose de bromas por el momento.

Gaara guardó silencio mientras pensaba en sí debería o no decírselos.

-Prefiero que quede en secreto por mientras. Sea como sea hay que encontrarla, si hay algo que puedo asegurar es que ella está enterada de algo que nadie más, puede que sean más de uno los secretos que conoce.

Todos los presentes le miraron aún sin saber muy bien que decir o pensar al respecto, si Gaara tenía razón y guardaba con ella grandes secretos sería entonces una prioridad encontrarla.

-Hay que encontrarla y pronto, será mejor que seamos nosotros. Debemos hacerlo antes de que lo hagan las personas equivocadas.

-¿Cómo Akatsuki?- Murmuró Naruto viéndose de repente mortalmente serio.

Gaara asintió.

-Hay que poner en alerta a las naciones aliadas, debemos encontrarla antes que ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bwaaaaa~ ¡Es un día hermoso!- Aseguró Irania al tiempo que daba varias vueltas usando como eje la punta de su pie izquierdo.- ¡Soy una _ballerina di ballet_!- Se detuvo forzosamente a mitad de la veinteava vuelta y se fue tambaleando hacia fuera del camino preocupándose más por no vomitar que por estar a unos pocos centímetros de caerse por la barranca que marcaba el fin de este.

No es como que pudiera saber a dónde se dirigía con tremenda sacudida de su centro de gravedad de todos modos, ya estando a punto de morir (de nuevo) una mano la detuvo jalándola un poco para alejarla del precipicio, la misma la continuó sujetando al mantenerla en pie y mientras se tragaba las arcadas a regañadientes otra le acariciaba y daba golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarle a calmarlas.

-Gracias…- Una vez se recuperó se levantó a mirar al que le ayudo sonriendo agradecida.- Deidara-san.

-Un.- El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó con la marcha haciéndole una seña con la mano de que le siguiera. Ella fue a colocarse a su lado.

-¡Vaya Deidara-san! Con esta ya me salvo la vida dos veces, si sigue así terminare debiéndole hasta la mugre en mis uñas.- Bromeó.

-¿Dos veces, un? No me acuerdo.- El rubio le dirigió una mirada brillante de confusión.

-¡Claro! ¡Hace dos días! A Tobi le falto poco para asfixiarme.- Explicó haciendo una mueca al recordar el _traumante _suceso.

-¡Esa vez!- El rubio rio tanto al acordarse de la ocasión como de su expresión.- ¡Ya recuerdo, un! El maldito es más fuerte de lo que parece, ¿Te hizo ver luces, un?

-¡La luz, la luuuuuuz!- Dramatizo extendiendo las manos al cielo y empezando a caminar con la gracia de un robot oxidado fingiendo estar moribunda. El rubio se rio de su estupidez.- Debo ir hacia la luz…

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado, un!- La alcanzo a sostener cuando Irania se hecho hacia atrás dejándose caer y se arrodillo para sujetarla mejor.- ¿Estás bien, un?

-N-no…- Lentamente dejo caer la única mano que señalaba al cielo como si no fuera más una parte de su cuerpo.- ¿Abuelita? ¿Eres tú? No puedo distinguir nada.- Con su otra mano le palpó el rostro con la mirada perdida en la nada. Deidara se rio, aún sin tener idea de que estaba haciendo.- Adiós, mundo cruel…- Acto seguido dejo todo su peso sobre los brazos del rubio, cerró los ojos y saco la lengua fuera de la boca. El rubio se volvió a reír.

-¡Irania! ¿Qué estás haciendo, un?

-Esgtoi muedta… *- Murmuró sin cambiar su posición.

-¡Si ya veo, un! Un muerto que me escucha y me habla.

-No.- Le respondió ella que había dejado de fingir su estado no-vivo y le miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que no había hecho desde que se conocieron y de alguna forma lo hizo sentirse petrificado, incapaz de moverse, sentía que miraba su alma.- No debes de molestar a los muertos Deidara.- Su mirada pareció volverse aún más fuerte y profunda. Y creyó por un momento incluso que su voz no era la misma- Su existencia ya no está sujeta a las leyes que nos retienen a nosotros los humanos, son de temer. No los molestes o se enojarán.

-¿De qué estas…?

-¡Oigan, mocosos!- Irania rompió el contacto visual para mirar al pelirrojo igual que Deidara, Sasori se asomaba por la esquina dónde terminaba el acantilado y empezaba el bosque. Se miraba lo suficientemente irritado como para que mostrara todos sus dientes apretados, sus cejas arrugadas y el ceño fruncido- ¿¡Qué es lo que están esperando, eh!?

-¡Lo siento Danna, un!- Deidara se apuró a levantarse y ayudar a Irania a hacerlo tomándola de la mano como apoyo.- Es que nosotros…

-¡Dejen de coquetear y muévanse!- Le interrumpió aún molesto dándose de inmediato la vuelta para retirarse a pisadas fuertes y pesadas.

-¿¡Q-qué cosa!?- Deidara puso una de las caras más graciosas que Irania había visto jamás y trato de reprimir las carcajadas mordiéndose los labios con fuerza y tapándose la boca con la mano libre, pues la otra aún era sujetada por Deidara que en ese momento hacía gala de un ligero pero muy poco sutil sonrojo.- ¡No, Danna! ¡Usted no entiende, yo solo estaba…! ¡Danna, un!- Se puso a reclamar en medio de tartamudeos pero el pelirrojo ya se había ido. En su desesperación Irania no aguanto mucho y se puso a reír tratando de no llegar a la histeria.- ¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes, un!?

-¿Yo?- Canturreó fingiendo inocencia y sin tratar de ocultar su grata diversión.- Oh no, de nada. No hay nada de que reírse.- Aseguró de una manera seria que no era para nada convincente.

-Por si no te diste cuenta también estaba insinuando sobre ti, un.- Sonrió victorioso, con sorna el rubio creyendo que con eso la dejaría Jaque-mate. Gran error.

-¿Insinuar? ¿Insinuar qué cosa?- Irania le dedico una de sus mejores expresiones de niñita-no-rompe-ni-un-plato en medio de un mar de confusión.

-¡Tú sabes que! ¡Estabas aquí, un!- Se exaltó el rubio mostrándose también ya algo irritado.

-¡Ah, eso! No me quedo del todo claro pero… ¿Tenía que ver con esto?- Preguntó siguiendo en el papel de angelito inocente al elevar sus manos aun juntas frente a la cara de Deidara.- Si es así yo no culparía a Sasori-san por pensar cualquier cosa, ¿Usted sí?

Deidara no dijo nada más, sólo se sonrojo todavía más y se apresuró a separar sus manos y sacudir la suya como si hubiera sujetado una rama podrida y llena de lama, moho, hongos y que sabe que tantos bichos antes de salir de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su maestro sólo que de manera más apurada y marcada. Irania le siguió teniendo cuidado de no acercarse mucho al acantilado y sin poder dejar de reír de los ademanes exagerados del rubio.

Pasó el tiempo y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, o bueno, lo que podía ser considerado normal acerca del extraño grupo, Irania andaba a paso caperuza mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla con tono misterioso y profundo. Estaba tan emocionada y tan nerviosa a la vez, según sus propios cálculos (que bien podían estar terriblemente equivocados) faltaban al menos una hora o menos para llegar a donde sea que fueran, suficiente tiempo para estar ahí antes del almuerzo. En cuanto estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca debía de recordar permaneces al lado de Sasori en TODO MOMENTO QUE LE FUERA POSIBLE para mantenerse como en ese instante, con vida, el verdadero problema sería entonces que las probabilidades de que la comida pasará a menos de dos metros de distancia de Tobi aumentarían considerablemente y debía estar preparada para todo. ¡Si tan sólo pudiese encontrar un poquitín de…!

-¡Arcilla!- Exclamo de repente deteniendo sus saltos y señalando una pared terrosa a unos metros del camino, a la derecha.- ¡Yay!- Festejó corriendo hacia allí.

-¿Para qué quieres eso, un? ¡La mía es mejor!- Vocifero Deidara mirando junto a Sasori a Irania que tras desprenderlos de la pared guardaba varios puñados de esta en una bolsa.- Y mucho más útil, un.

Irania le ignoró y tomo un último puñado al que mientras volvía con ellos le dio un gran bocado. 'Nada personal Deidara' Pensó, 'Puro y mero instinto de supervivencia.' ¿Qué tal si Tobi seguía con su manía de querer envenenarla? Necesitaba estar preparada.

-¿Qué es lo que… haces?- Pregunto Sasori claramente confundido cuando volvió con ellos mascando alegremente la pastosa tierra. Tuvo que tragarlo duramente y con dificultad antes de poder contestar.

-Comiendo.- Respondió como siendo la cosa más obvia del mundo, extendiendo el puño al par de artistas con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieren?

-¡No!- Saltó de inmediato Deidara viéndose alarmado.- No, gracias. Un.- Se corrigió tratando de ser más amable con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros siguiendo su camino mientras daba otro mordisco más pequeño con los otros dos tras ella.- Esto… ¿Sabe bien, un?

-¡En lo absoluto!- Respondió de inmediato con una mueca aún con un poco de esta en la boca. La tragó antes de continuar.- Es asqueroso, ¡Hago esfuerzos por no devolver el desayuno!

-¿Y por qué te lo estás comiendo?- Insistió el pelirrojo sin llegar a entender nada.

-¿Desayunaste, un?- Al parecer las prioridades del rubio eran otras.

-¡Pues por instinto! Hay que sobrevivir, Sasori-san. ¿Qué no?- Estaban ambos a punto de formular la misma pregunta cuando Tobi saltó frente a ellos tras unos arbustos.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi ya vio la entrada, está a unos metros!- Declaro lleno de emoción como si fuera el descubrimiento científico del año- ¡Démonos prisa, démonos prisa!- Con una serie de saltos ridículo siguió adelante canturreando lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Siquiera sabe ese idiota cuanto es "un metro", un?

-Sasori-san.- El hombre le devolvió la mirada.- ¿Ya hemos llegado?- Sasori le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.- En ese caso…- Retrocedió de espaldas hasta poder tomarlo de la mano y se pegó como lapa a su costado.- Precaución. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.- Sasori sonrió aún más y apretó su mano mientras caminaban hasta la _akatsukueva _que igual y en ese momento podía aprobar como su: _nuevo hogar por un plazo de tiempo indeterminado_.

-¿Por qué lo buscas a él, un? ¿Qué me crees un debilucho?- Le cuestionó escuchándose indignado Deidara, trotó un poco hasta llegar a su lado. Se inclinó sobre ella antes de continuar.- ¿O es qué no confías en mí, un?- Sus cejas estaban ligeramente más juntas en un gesto dolido.

-No es eso Deidara-san, es sólo que creo que con Sasori-san estoy ya más entrada en confianza suficiente como para venir a molestarlo con estas cosas. No quiero molestarlo a usted con algo de tan poca importancia.- Le explicó sonriendo dulcemente.- ¡Así que no se sienta celoso!- Nunca es mal momento para una bromita inocente.

-¿¡Celoso, un!?- Se escandalizó sonrojándose.- ¿¡Yo!? ¡Ni que fuera a hacerlo!- Se apresuró a adelantarles cuanto antes.- ¡No te sientas tan especial, un!

Irania sólo se reía, reía y reía. ¡Es que sus reacciones eran tan exageradas y divertidas! Sería buena idea hacerlo más seguido, es más, se pondría a idear nuevas bromas y jugarretas que pasarle en cuanto llegasen y haya podido familiarizarse con el lugar. Después de todo, no debes enfrentarte a los rusos en Rusia (sobre todo si es invierno), y antes de eso necesitaría terminar su infiltración y conocer a la perfección su _terreno de juego._ Dejando de lado por el momento el hecho de que la principal razón para hacerlo era para evitar morir o meterse en líos con algún miembro. De hecho no era Deidara el único al que podía hacerle la vida imposible a costa de su diversión, ¡Todo eso se iba a poner interesante!

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- La voz de Sasori la sacó por completo de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-¿En qué piensas tanto?

-¿Y quién dice que pienso muy profundamente en algo?

-No lo sé.- Irania iba a decir algo pero Sasori no había terminado.- Tal vez sea el hecho de tu psicótica sonrisa y tu mirada perversa perdida en el horizonte. O simplemente la manera maquiavélica en la que frotas tus manos.

-….- Ella le miró llanamente, suspiró.- No puedo replicarte nada…- Sasori sonrió triunfante.- Pero tampoco tengo pensado decirte nada~ Es un se-cre-to.

-¿No confías en mí?- Sasori le miró sumamente decepcionado.- ¿Es qué…?

-No le funcionó a Deidara, y no te funcionará a ti.- Le cortó. Él se rio quedamente.

-Entonces, ¿A sí están las cosas? No me lo dirás, ¿Eh? Al menos puedo saber ¿Por qué no lo dirás?

-Información clasificada.- Dijo con gran seriedad que de inmediato fue reemplazado por una enorme sonrisa traviesa.- Por el bien de tu salud mental, ¡Claro!

-De acuerdo. Creo que de repente se me fueron las ganas de saber sobre el asunto.

-¿Celoso? ¡Si como no, un!- Deidara iba a paso rápido bastante molesto.- ¿Quién se cree que es? Si me moleste fue porque insinuó que era un debilucho, un.

Irania no era una mala persona sabia él, de hecho le agradaba bastante. Era amable y tranquila pero no era tan estoica como su maestro, también era dulce y divertida pero nunca llegaba a ser tan infantil como Tobi y si lo era, siempre en el momento indicado. ¡Es como si supiera exactamente que decir y en qué momento, y con qué personas presentes! Como si pudiera ver el futuro. ¿O era sólo que ellos eran demasiado predecibles? No, no podía ser eso. Para el caso debía de ser un genio. Pero a pesar de ser tan respetuosa, también había mostrado tener su carácter como aquella vez que quedo a solas con Tobi y discutieron (No que pudiera culparla, absolutamente nadie podía pasar suficiente tiempo a solas con TOBI sin perder los cabales) o cuando él y su maestro tuvieron una disputa por el arte y terminaron ambos en el suelo, Sasori sufriendo por un disturbio en su red de chakra provocado por un buen golpe de Irania y el haciendo lo propio tratando de recuperar el aire que uno de esos le había arrebatado, Irania al parecer estaba hasta el tope de su _conducta inapropiada e infantil. _

Ya andando por esos rumbos, no le había preguntado a Irania su opinión sobre el arte. Lo haría en cuanto llegasen a descansar.

Tobi estaba ansioso. Finalmente, finalmente se desharía de esa plaga que se hacía llamar _Irania, _¿¡Qué clase de nombre era ese para empezar!? Se desharía de ella y de todos los riesgos que representaba, ella sabía quién era él y lo sabía todo. TODO. ¡Era una amenaza y debía ser erradicada! No tendría que enfrentarse a ese problema si hubiera aceptado su propuesta que le presento hace un par de días, pero la muy hija de su madre no solo lo había rechazado, sino que lo enfrentó ¡A él! Y por si fuera poco le aseguró que, en sus propias palabras, "Destrozaría todos sus inútiles sin sentidos, que se atrevía a llamar _ideales y llamados de paz_" Esa niñita debía de ser eliminada, y así iba a ser. Sólo tenía que llevarla ante Pain. En ese momento no le importaba mucho como es que se había enterado de todo, lo verdaderamente importante ahí era borrarla del mapa cuanto antes.

Aferrada como podía al pelirrojo Irania vio a lo lejos lo que debía de ser una gruta o caverna en la ladera de una enorme montaña, ya habían llegado. Respiro profundamente varias veces tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero en ese instante algo como eso o parecido era una tarea totalmente imposible. Había hecho enfadar a Obito y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de que se adentrara en la oscuridad de aquella guarida, Sasori la protegería pero el pelirrojo no podría hacer nada en contra del poder de Pain, Konan o en su defecto, todo el akatsuki. Además, claro, de que no quería que el hombre saliera lastimado de ninguna forma por su culpa.

Se arrepentía en el fondo de su alma del haber tomado esa decisión, el haberse salido por la tangente y terminar varada en un páramo de incertidumbre y pánico dónde si te perdías de lo que pasará al parpadear tal vez no abrirías los ojos. Su cuerpo y su rostro impasible no mostraban en lo más mínimo la terrible y gran tormenta que se llevaba a cabo en su interior, un retorcijón horrible en su estómago y el hecho de que la verdad había decidió caerle encima en ese justo instante como un balde de agua helada en pleno auge del ICE-BUCKET CHALLENGE la hacían querer huir, olvidarse de todo y correr como si no hubiera un mañana y sin opción a detenerse, pero no había forma alguna de que eso fuera a salir ni medianamente bien.

-No hay ninguna otra salida.- Murmuró ganándose una mirada interrogante de su acompañante.- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no existe escapatoria…- Miró con curiosidad la imponente y asfixiante oscuridad frente a ella.- Todo o nada, ¿Qué será?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, sólo por si acaso...

Mandrágora: Planta "ficticia" que cuenta la leyenda tenía el sueño de ser humana, y lo logró sólo hasta cierto punto. No creo que haga falta explicar que relación tiene con ZETSU.

Esgtoi muedta: Para el que no lo entendió, (que lo dudo mucho) lo que Irania quiso decir fue "Estoy muerta"

De ahi en más creo que todo esta bien así que bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! **Aqui el sig cap, ahora aún hay unas cuantas cosas que aclarar pero ya lo haré más adelante en la historia aunque pueden darme cualquier duda que tengan y tratare de responder lo mejor posible sin llegar a spoilear, pero no tienen por que ver con la historia~! XD

Blanch: Me encanto el cap, y creo que hare un dibujo de Dei disfrazado de Pikachu~ :3

Akira black: Querida, para ti y todos los que se lo hayan pensado, Sasori NO esta celoso (no aún) simplemente es que tanto Tobi como el ya habian cruzado esa parte desde hace un tiempo y se habia detenido a **esperar **a los otros dos, y ellos no se dignaban a aparecer por ningun lado, ¡Solo estaba desesperado! Ya se le habia acabado la poca paciencia que posee.

Pero bueno! Ya no los molesto sigan leyendo~

**Capítulo 5. Porque no existe quien le tema a la muerte.**

Bueno, tenía que admitir que no estaba tan mal.

El lugar era algo oscuro pero eso era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo, una ligera corriente fresca corría a través de los intricados pasillos que conformaban la guarida y le recordaban al _laberinto del fauno, _evitando que se sobrecalentara en exceso el lugar y lo mantenían lo suficientemente ventilado al mismo tiempo. Era en verdad un buen diseño.

-Veamos, en el siguiente cruce a la derecha y sigo recto. ¿Verdad?

Termino por llegar a una puerta única en un pasillo solitario y al abrirla se encontró con lo que sería su nueva habitación. 'Al menos sé que nadie ha entrado aquí en mucho tiempo.' Pensó, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una finísima capa de polvo y no había nada que pudiera ser nombrado como relevante. No, en realidad era eso lo verdaderamente relevante, no había nada. Sólo un escritorio viejo, unas estanterías y una caja de madera igual de vieja que se imagino había de hacer las veces de ropero y las otras de _bodega. _Había una puerta casi al final de una de las paredes, ese debía de ser un pequeño baño personal.

No quiso perder el tiempo y reviso cuidadosamente cada rincón, centímetro a centímetro, de aquella habitación. Incluso busco fondos falsos o trampillas secretas. ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero siendo el baño lo único que faltaba y sin haber encontrado ningún resquicio de alguna trampa ni nada, suspiró exasperada sentándose en el centro de la habitación, en el suelo. Se quedó ahí esperando. Esperando que en cualquier momento alguien saltara apareciendo de la nada para asesinarla. Minuto tras minuto pasaron casi interminables y de nuevo, nada. Profirió un extraño sonido al levantarse con rapidez puede que más desesperada que antes, y es que simple y sencillamente no podía ser tan fácil.

¡No había manera de que hubiera podido ser tan fácil! ¿O sí? No. No, no y no. Tenía que haber un truco, una trampa, un error en algún lado. ¡Lo que sea! Pero tenía que haberlo.

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que lo único de lo que debía preocuparse, no era de ser asesinada mientras dormía o hacia felizmente del baño, si no del duelo que había sido parte del trato que cerró y que se llevaría a cabo mañana, y ella estaba siendo ridículamente paranoica.

-¿A dónde me he venido a meter?- Murmuró mientras acomodaba un espejo opaco y manchado por el tiempo (lo único que había encontrado) sobre el escritorio y contra la pared, luego se recargo sobre este mirando fijamente su imagen.- Eres un genio, Irania. ¿Lo sabías?- Susurró sarcástica enfrentando su reflejo.- Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?- Dio otra mirada al vació y, en cierta forma, deprimente cuarto.- Lo único que falta sería un colchón o un sleeping bag.

Se sentó de nuevo en el centro arrastrando su mochila para rebuscar entre sus cosas algo con lo que pudiese improvisar algo como eso, pero lo que termino encontrando fue totalmente inesperado.

-¿Pero qué…?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara y Sasori buscaban a Irania por los pasillos a orden del último, en cuanto arribaron Tobi se la arrebató al pelirrojo diciendo que había que hablar con el líder de algo de suma importancia de inmediato. Pero hace apenas unos minutos que habían visto al enmascarado, cuando le preguntaron dijo que ya habían terminado y se fue dando saltos sin nada más. Así que ahí estaban ambos, buscando a la niña por el complicado lugar con Deidara soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra para Tobi.

-Vaya, vaya… Miren a quien tenemos aquí.- Habló una voz burlona a sus espaldas. Deidara frunció el ceño considerablemente antes de girar bruscamente a confrontar a los recién llegados.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieren, un!?

-¿Eh? ¿Es así como nos das la bienvenida? Que terribles modales, Deidara-san.- Iba a gritarles una vez más pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su maestro.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarles? Hoshigaki, Uchiha.

-¿Ayudar? Para ser sincero parece que son ustedes quienes necesitan ayuda.- Respondió Kisame agrandando un poco más su afilada sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?- Interrumpió esta vez el acompañante del tiburón.

-¿¡Qué diablos te importa, un!?- Sasori lo tomó de un hombro en un silencioso: Cierra la boca, mocoso.

-¡Hey! Ma, ma. Cálmate chico.- Intervino Kisame levantando las manos en son de paz sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Tengo curiosidad.- Respondió impasible el Uchiha.

-A veces la curiosidad es un terrible enemigo, Uchiha.- Respondió Sasori en una clara amenaza pasiva.

Permanecieron en un silencio incómodo lanzándose miradas furtivas entre ellos, volviéndose la tensión con cada una más densa todavía. Kisame empuño a Samehada listo para desenfundarla y una de las manos de Deidara se acercó peligrosamente a su reserva de arcilla, la pelea parecía inevitable cuando un gritó sorpresivo logró romper el pesado ambiente que se había formado.

-Es Irania.- Susurró Sasori apenas lo suficientemente audible para que sólo Deidara le escuchara.

Y sin decir palabra ambos corrieron en la dirección de la que provino el grito siendo seguidos por pura inercia, por el otro par.

-¡Irania, un!- Deidara llegó hasta una vieja habitación que si no mal recordaba estaba abandonada.- ¡Irania!- Se puso a aporrear la puerta como si con eso se fuera a detener lo que sea que ocurría ahí dentro.- ¿Esta todo…?

-Deidara-san.- Irania se asomó apenas por una rendija al abrir la puerta sonriéndole ligeramente nerviosa.- No grite tanto, cálmese. No ocurre nada, estoy bien.- Aseguró.

-¿Por qué gritaste?- Exigió Sasori yendo directamente al grano.

-Estaba limpiando por aquí cuando una araña gigante me salto a la cara, pero ya está descansando con los suyos.- Lo último lo dijo de una forma tan tierna e inocente que les provoco escalofríos a más de uno.

-¿Una araña, un?- Quiso rectificar el rubio siendo para el algo increíble.

-Que ahora descansa en paz.- Aclaró ella de la misma manera, como si no pudiera creer que Deidara no lo pudiera creer.

-Entonces, ¿Esta va a ser tu habitación?- Volvió a preguntar Sasori cruzándose de brazos. Ella asintió.

-¿Y tú eres…?- Habló Kisame mirándola con una gran expresión confundida, Itachi en cambio era más discreto alzando levemente una de sus finas cejas.

Ella les sonrió buscando ser amigable, salió de la habitación por entre la rendija tras la que se asomaba y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, fue a acomodarse entre el par de artistas y los recién llegados sintiendo aún la ligera tensión que segundos antes los embarcaba.

-Mi nombre es Irania.- Se presentó. Mientras reverenciaba continuó.- A partir de ahora seré su compañera de apoyo.

-Hoshigaki Kisame.

-Uchiha Itachi.

Respondieron al tiempo que devolvían la reverencia.

-¿Compañera de apoyo?- Preguntó Sasori. Deidara le susurro, claramente hastiado, entre dientes: ¿Por qué reverencias al Uchiha, un?

-Sí, vera… Cuando un equipo salga de misión yo iré con ellos, pero no intervendré a menos de que lo vea absolutamente necesario.- empezó a explicarse lo mejor que podía sin que se le fuera a escapar algo indebido. Fingiendo no haber escuchado al rubio.- En otras palabras, seré como un plan de respaldo o una carta secreta en caso de que las opciones se hayan agotado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le preguntó Itachi en cuanto vio que terminó con su explicación.

-¿Es qué has terminado por quedar ciego Itachi, un?- Se burló el rubio, pues para él (y cualquiera que tuviera ojos) era más que obvio que la niña no debía de tener más de diez años, máximo once. Lástima que el gusto de la burla no le duraría mucho.

-Tengo diecisiete.

-¿¡Eh!?- Fue esa la reacción general de los presentes. E Irania no pudo evitar dar un salto en su lugar de la sorpresa que esto le causo.

-¿No lo sabían?- Pregunto mirando al dúo de artistas.

-¿Por qué…?- Sasori no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta ya que ella lo hizo por él.

-¿Me veo tan joven?- El asintió y ella se encogió de hombros.- Tiene que ver con la forma en que me alimento y mi estilo de vida, según yo al menos.- Y antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo más se apresuró a agregar.- Por cierto, ¿Alguno sabe de dónde puedo conseguir un sleeping? Es lo único que falta en el cuarto.- Todos sin excepción la miraron enarcando una ceja en una sincronía que los espantaría si se hubieran dado cuenta. Irania resistió el impulso de golpearse la cara con su mano y suspirando se puso a pensar en una palabra que les fuera reconocida.- Perdón, Quise decir futón. ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar uno?

-Si. Yo tengo uno de sobra, un.

-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber de inmediato Kisame.- Que yo sepa cada quien debe tener sólo uno.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo, un?- Deidara se encogió de hombros sin siquiera mirarle.- Siempre ha estado ahí. Cuando se ensucia uno uso el otro, un.- Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo mundialmente mundial.

-¿Podría, por favor, prestarme uno Deidara-san?

-Un.- El rubio asintió y se puso en marcha pasando entre Kisame e Itachi aprovechando para empujar un poco al Uchiha que no se inmutó ante el trato. Irania fue a seguirle no sin antes despedirse de sus acompañantes con una inclinación de cabeza.

Mientras iba tras Deidara se ponía a pensar en su reciente descubrimiento y como podía ya sea afectarle o usarlo en su favor mientras en su cabeza memorizaba el camino que tomaban, izquierda, izquierda, recto los siguientes tres cruces y pasillos, derecha, izquierda.

-Aquí es.- Anunció el rubio deteniéndose frente a una puerta que difícilmente se podía considerar en mejores condiciones que la suya.- Pasa, un.- Ofreció mientras entraba dirigiéndose a una caja como la que había en su habitación.

-Gracias.- Pero no puso ni un dedo en el lugar, era incómodo para ella el estar sola en la misma habitación de un hombre al que no conocía de nada (en cierta forma) con ese mismo hombre dentro. Además no le veía el punto a entrar, era prácticamente igual a la suya. A excepción de estar más desacomodada, con menos polvo y rastros de arcilla en algunos rincones. Junto con unas cuantas prendas de ropa y trastos vacíos de comida que no quiso ni imaginarse desde cuando estaban ahí.

-¿Dónde se metió, un?- Deidara murmuró para sí mismo logrando devolver su atención al chico, pero en cuanto notó la posición en la que se encontraba sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente junto con su boca mientras intentaba racionar algo. Deidara estaba de pie, dándole la espalda y agachándose sobre la caja, dejándole a ella y a cualquiera que se pasara por el pasillo en ese mismo instante una… hermosa y perfecta vista de su retaguardia.- Estoy seguro de que lo metí aquí, un.- Gruño poco más audible al tiempo que se agachaba un poco más y se ponía a revolver el interior del viejo cajón, esto provoco que inconscientemente meneara su trasero.

¡Suficiente! Irania se dio la vuelta encontrando de repente la pared manchada y terrosa del pasillo alarmantemente interesante. Imaginariamente se puso a resolver la torre de Hanoi, entendiéndose así su desesperación por concentrarse en algo más antes de que le diera un algo o su nariz sangrara copsiosamente sin una razón de suficiente peso que no la incriminará como una pervertida. Pero, ¿Era verdaderamente su culpa? ¡Nadie podía **no** darse cuenta de que esos pantalones- en conjunto con la posición- no le favorecían en nada! O bueno, más bien era que le favorecían DEMASIADO.

Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento se encontró con que había dos opciones: 1, Era un idiota descerebrado para nada consciente de su entorno y de sí mismo. O 2, Lo hacía a propósito.

Por más que la segunda opción fuese tan tentadora e insinuantemente _maravillosa_, ella deseaba, primeramente y ante todo, que fuese la primera… o no podría hacerse responsable de sus actos, dijeran lo que dijeran.

- ¡Aquí, un!

Su tren se le descarrilo cuando sintió sobre sus brazos, que había mantenido cruzados, el peso del que sería su nuevo futón.

- Puede que tenga algo de polvo.- Se puso a sujetarlo mejor mientras el muchacho lo dejaba por completo en sus manos.

- Oh, no. Así está bien, gracias.- Iba darse la vuelta para terminar los asuntos en su habitación (y alejarse lo más pronto posible de Deidara) cuando el rubio la detuvo tomándola por un brazo. ¡Maldito sea el que le metía en esos aprietos!

- ¡Espera, un! Quería preguntarte algo…- Deidara escucho que murmuraba rápidamente una serie de palabras inteligibles antes de darle la cara sonriendo como siempre, a la espera de lo que él dijera.- Y quiero una respuesta sincera.- Presionó.

- Seguro.- Los nervios la obligaban en cierta forma a mantener la expresión serena y la sonrisa tranquila. Mentalmente se debatía pensando en las posibles preguntas que le haría y las respuestas que podría dar sin mentirle, pero sin revelar nada que no debiera.

Se preguntó si realmente sería posible, cuando Deidara adoptó una posición más firme en su lugar y cruzándose de brazos le miro con una expresión de seriedad terrible (para el caso al menos).

- ¿Qué opinas tu que es el arte, un?

No supo cómo lo logró, no caerse al suelo y ponerse a reír mientras lloraba, pero menos mal que lo hizo.

- ¿El… arte?- Repitió confundida y algo aliviada, pero temiendo que fuese una broma o hubiera escuchado mal.

- ¡Si! En tu opinión. ¿Qué es el arte?- Suspiró tras comprobar que sí, si era esa la pregunta que le hizo.

- El arte…- Miró al fondo del pasillo como esperando que hubiera ahí alguien sosteniendo un letrero con lo que debía decir. Pero al encontrarlo totalmente vacío se limitó a dar, como había prometido, su opinión sincera.- Lo es todo, vida y muerte, luz y oscuridad, una suave canción de cuna o incluso un grito desgarrador de agonía. Somos nosotros y lo es todo, el arte es todo aquello que pueda ser apreciado al menos durante un instante (independientemente si te gusta o no lo que viste, oíste o probaste), porque sin nosotros, ¿Quién diría 'arte'? Todo. Eso es arte, todo… Aunque visto de diferentes formas.

Calló sin saber que más podía decir, era su opinión basándose en las creencias griegas del mismo, y no tenía idea de si se podía entender o no a lo que quería llegar. Aunque no le importaba, eso es lo que era según ella sin importar cualquier otra cosa. El silencio le llegó a sentir incómodo tras unos escasos tres minutos en que nadie dijo nada. Apartó su mirada de la oscuridad del pasillo y miró a su compañero, un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Deidara-san?- Él no le miraba, su vista se había perdido en el lado contrario del corredor por dónde habían llegado. La expresión indiferente pero relajada, le aclaró que estaba más que perdido en su mundo.- Oh, bueno… Si eso es todo me retiro. Gracias por el futón, de nuevo, y lamento todas las molestias.- Dio una reverencia un poco torpe antes de salir corriendo, sin querer saber nada más por el momento.

Entro a su habitación más calmada tras comprobar que ya no había nadie en el pasillo frente a ella y que nadie, especialmente el rubio escultor, le había seguido. Aventó el futón sobre el viejo cajón de la recamará y fue asentarse sobre el mismo.

- ¡Demonios! Nadie nunca me dijo que esto sería tan agitado, aún fuera de una batalla.- Miró el suelo mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro, sin saber por dónde empezar a pensar. Algo rozo su pierna y ella habiéndose figurado lo que sería, miro despreocupadamente a los brillantes ojitos dorados de la serpiente que encontró dentro de su mochila. ¡Sabía esconderse la canija!- Tú aún tienes explicaciones que dar, muchacho.- La serpiente no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí mirándola y sacando la lengua. Ella acercó su mano y el animal empezó a deslizarse hasta su hombro. Se levantó y fue a mirarse en el viejo espejo.- ¿En qué diablos me he metido, Karin?

Miró sus propios ojos opacos perdiéndose en un eco imaginario, recordando cómo es que lo único que había logrado no era salvar su vida… sólo aplazar su muerte.

_- ¿¡Cuál es tú problema!?- Rugió en cuanto Tobi la soltó sólo para arrojarla a una habitación oscura, resonando cuando azotó la puerta._

_- ¡Cierra la boca!- Regreso encarándola._

_- ¡A mí me respetas, háblame bien!- Le gruño poniéndose de puntitas para gritarle más a gusto._

_- ¿¡Qué cosa!?_

_- ¡No creo que deba repetirlo!_

_- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- No siguieron peleando cuando una voz profunda y grave resonó en el lugar._

_- ¡Finalmente!- Obito se volteó a gritarle a la nada.- ¡Esta chiquilla debe ser eliminada de inmediato!- Rugió señalándola colérico._

_- ¡No me señales!- Le replicó de la misma forma. Se sereno casi de inmediato y le dio la espalda indignada.- Es de mala educación.- Continuó ya más relajada, bajando considerablemente su tono y volumen de voz._

_- ¿Eliminada?- Cuestionó la suave voz de una mujer._

_- ¿Por qué?- Volvió a hablar la primera voz._

_- ¡Lo sabe todo! Y cuando digo todo, es todo._

_Se sintió observada desde las sombras._

_- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?- Le preguntó directamente la mujer, con un tono firme y severo, que a esas alturas ya había etiquetado como Konan._

_- ¿En verdad importa? Ya lo sé… De no hacerlo no estaría aquí.- Respondió fingiendo desinterés para evitar una molesta explicación al respecto de todo. _

_- ¿Intentas decirme qué, a pesar de saber exactamente lo que ocurría viniste a meterte en todo este lio tú sola?- Habló la incrédula voz de Pain.- ¿Ni siquiera buscaste que alguien te acompañara? _

_- ¡Oh vamos!- Sintió sus mejillas arder.- Para ser sincera sólo tenía otra posibilidad, pero de haberla tomado lograr algo hubiera sido todavía más difícil. Dado que el problema principal está aquí. _

_- Entonces, estás diciendo que tu objetivo es frenar nuestros planes y destruirnos en el proceso. ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo estas apurando tu muerte?- Ella sonrió juguetona._

_- ¿Verdaderamente?- Miró al interior de la oscuridad en la dirección que escuchaba la voz.- No lo sé, es sólo que me parece que aún no se dan cuenta de algo que anda fuera de lugar._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Obito murmuró mirándola fijamente._

_- Tú rompecabezas estaba incompleto mucho antes de que yo llegará, pero ahora faltan todavía más piezas.- Se rio un poco.- Te daré una pista, sólo porque me gustan los acertijos.- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oscuridad y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.- Suelen usarse como un accesorio de joyería.- Movió juguetonamente sus dedos frente a ella mientras se adentraba en las sombras.- Pero para ti tienen un valor y utilidad todavía mayor, ¿No es cierto?- Soltó una risita divertida tras desaparecer en la nada._

_Hubo algo de silencio._

_- No… ¿¡Dónde los metiste!? ¡Dámelos!_

_- Si claro, ¿Para qué me mates? ¡Qué lindo! Realmente crees que me arriesgaría.- La voz sonó sarcástica por el lado contrario al que había desaparecido._

_- Si me los das… Tal vez te deje ir con vida.-Giró lentamente sobre sí mismo buscando su red de chakra con el Sharingan, pero los únicos a los que podía ver ahí eran Pain y Konan varios metros al frente._

_- ¿Quién crees que te va a creer eso?- Se escuchó a su izquierda, giró rápidamente pero de nuevo nada. Ahí no había nadie.- No es que me importe morir, no me malinterpretes. Pero aún si cumples con tu palabra estaré atrapada en este lugar, y no habré cumplido ninguna de mis metas lo que haría que todo este cataclismo fuese algo así como inútil.- Mientras hablaba la voz se movía en la oscuridad, pero no importaba a dónde mirara ahí no había nadie que no fueran ellos tres.- Además no los tengo, llevarlos conmigo es un riesgo que no me puedo permitir._

_- ¿Dónde está?- Murmuró sin poder entender el cómo no la veía.- ¿Y eso me impedirá encontrarlos?- Se burló alzando la voz.- ¡Sólo te obligaré a decirme! Antes de matarte…_

_- ¿No entendiste que no temo a ninguna de tus amenazas de muerte?- La voz resonó de nuevo por donde había desaparecido.- Y aún si lo haces o no, no diré nada. Así que ¿Estás seguro? El desierto es un lugar muy enorme, y casi todo se mira igual… Además, primero tendrás que encontrarme a mí y puedo ver que incluso con eso ya tienes problemas._

_- ¿Cómo puedes no temer a la muerte?- Le habló Konan sonando contrariada. _

_- ¿Es en serio?- La incredulidad hacía gala en cada una de sus palabras.- ¡Nadie lo hace! ¡No existe una sola persona o criatura en la tierra que le tema a la muerte!- Debía de estar exaltada.- Y antes de que me repliquen algo, déjenme aclarar. Las personas no temen a la muerte, temen al imaginar su muerte. El dolor y sufrimiento, lo grotesco que podría ser. Pero nada más…_

_- ¡Dejémonos de filosofías!- Saltó Obito exasperado. Luego suspiró pesadamente mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.- Bien.- Soltó al fin entre dientes.- ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?_

_- Vaya, creí que sería mucho más difícil… ¡Digo!- Se puso a reír acalorada.- ¡Ay…! Lo siento, es sólo que…- Se tomó unos segundos más para calmar sus carcajadas.- Condiciones, Negocios, ¿De eso quieres hablar? Porque yo no, es demasiado molesto y aburrido. ¡Vamos a jugar! Estas son las reglas… Justo ahora tengo tres objetivos en mente, por cada objetivo que cumpla recuperaras un anillo. ¡Pero…! Si intentas algo en mi contra o para frenar mi camino, cualquier cosa que pudiera lograr eso y pueda estar mínimamente ligado a ti. ¡Perderás otro! ¿Puedes entender eso?_

_- ¿Tres objetivos? ¿Tres anillos?- Preguntó Pain incluyéndose de nuevo en la conversación. Tras comenzar a sentirse excluido._

_- Si no me equivoco sólo habrías podido conseguir dos.- Bufó Tobi viendo el punto de Pain._

_- ¡El rompecabezas estaba ya incompleto! Una serpiente te robó hace mucho tiempo. _

_- ¡No puedes recuperar ese anillo!_

_- Eso es lo que tú quieres que yo crea. _

_-…- ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?- ¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido._

_-¿Quieres jugar o no? _

_¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido! Con frustración golpeo la puerta, gritando. ¡No había sentido en sus palabras, así como no tenía sentido seguir pensando que podría logarlo sin ella! Pero no había manera de que la dejara salirse con la suya. No del todo, debía de idear un plan… necesitaba… ¡Ya lo tenía! Se volvió sonriendo con sorna hacia el último lugar donde provenía la voz. Irania tuvo que resistir el impulso de decir: ¡Oye! Estoy detrás de ti, imbécil…_

_-Si vamos a jugar, ¿No sería justo que hubiera un poco de mis reglas incluidas en el juego?_

_-Verdad.- Concedió. Haciendo de paso que Obito corrigiera su posición al escuchar su voz y le diera la cara, o algo por el estilo.- ¿Y esas serían?- En realidad no quería saber, era obvio que fuera lo que fuera no sería bueno para ella pero era posiblemente la única forma en que el accedería a cerrar el trato. Y su curiosidad en ese instante era más fuerte que su sentido común, si iba a hacer todo eso… ¿Por qué no volverlo más divertido?_

_-Ayudarás a Akatsuki como 'miembro de apoyo', irás con los que salgan de misión pero no intervendrás a menos de que no haya alternativas.- Eso estaba bien, ya había pensado en ir con ellos para mantenerlos bajo control y le servía de mantenerse alejada de Obito evitando así sus intentos de asesinato. Con respecto a 'intervenir cuando no haya alternativa', seguro podría transfigurar sus palabras de acuerdo a la situación para saltarse la regla sin faltar a su palabra.- Segundo, entenderás que para estar aquí tendrás que demostrar ser fuerte…- Su sonrisa se ancho y ella supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas.- Mañana te enfrentarás a uno de mis miembros, ya veremos que ocurre entonces. _

_-Hecho.- ¡Maldito sea el 'llamado de la selva' que la incitaba a hacer cosas estúpidas! _

-Y así es como termine firmando mi sentencia de muerte… ¡Soy una maldita genio!

Era todavía muy temprano, pero no tenía ganas de encontrarse ni socializar con nadie en ese momento. Tal vez su mejor opción era pensar en las posibilidades que había de vencer en diferentes batallas, cuáles serían sus ventajas y desventajas pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto siempre terminaba resumiéndolo con una palabra: SUICIDIO. ¡Eran ninjas entrenados para asesinar! Y más de uno ahí disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Sasori, podría pelar con él a sabiendas de que no le dañaría mucho pero de nuevo para verse un poco realista no la dejaría ir sin un rasguño además de que Tobi se las arreglaría para que alguno de los dos (Sasori, dado que a ella no podía hacerle nada por el trato) sufriera represalias. Hidan, sería obvio enfrentarlo dado que es el más débil pero era muy irascible y por lo tanto impredecible, y sin importar que seguro que era más rápido que ella no tendría mucho tiempo de formar una estrategia aún si empezaba en ese instante. Kisame, ni hablar suicidio total. Kakuzu, no tenía con que sobornarlo, suicidio. Konan, aún no podía meterse con ella sin hablar de más, suicidio. Pain, exactamente lo mismo. Deidara, creía estar es buenos términos con el pero no podía tentar a su suerte, suicidio.

-Sólo queda una opción.- Suspiró larga y pesadamente.- Necesitaré una sola ventaja.

Lo que sobraba del día lo resto limpiando el lugar, revisando si todo en el baño estaba en orden, tratando de sacarle respuestas a Karin (Que como es de esperarse no hablo), intentando averiguar cómo se montaba el futón y como se supone que debía uno de dormir en el, estrategias para conseguir su ventaja sin que se le fuera algo que nadie tenía porque saber, etc. Almorzó y ceno con lo que tenía en su mochila, y tras montar varias trampas que le avisarían de cualquier movimiento en falso dentro de la habitación que no lo hiciera ella o Karin se fue a dormir.

No fue fácil, tenía mucho en que pensar y de qué preocuparse, pero al final había sido un día agotador y termino por caer como piedra. Permanecería así por siempre si pudiera, relajada y sin preocupaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Y bien?

No se lo esperaba, nunca creyó que le dejaría elegir a su oponente. Ahí estaban todos mirándola. A excepción de Hidan y Kakuzu, que si no se equivocaba estaban fuera tras una recompensa, era algo por lo que alegrarse en verdad. Inhalo profundamente mirando fijamente a Sasori de quien se veía la clara preocupación y desacuerdo con todo eso, posiblemente era más que nada la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto. 'Elígeme a mí', le pareció que intentaba decirle con su mirada. Respiro una vez más, apartando su vista antes de que cayera en la tentación de hacerlo.

-Uchiha Itachi, pelearé con el.- 'Suicidio' canturreó una voz en su cabeza.

Expresiones casi inaudibles de asombro llenaron la extraña habitación apagándose casi de inmediato. El rostro de Sasori se volvió sombrío, apretó los labios y dio unos pasos atrás entendiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir.

-Bien.- Habló Pain sin mostrar un verdadero cambio.- Itachi.- Le llamó, el Uchiha se separó de la pared y camino lentamente hasta detenerse ante ella. '¿Qué estás haciendo?' Le pregunto moviendo únicamente sus labios.

-Ojala lo supiera…

-Suficiente.-La cortó Pain.- ¡Empiecen!

-Antes que nada…- Elevó sus manos sobre su cabeza de manera teatral.- ¡Fuera luces!- Con un aplauso todo resquicio de luz en la habitación se extinguió, antorchas y cualquier otra cosa. Inundándolos en la más pura y absoluta oscuridad.- Quiero que entiendas que esto no me gusta, pero cuando haya terminado… habrás aprendido que no debes enfrentarte a los rusos en Rusia.

¡Y aqui se acaba! soy super mala~

Todo se va poner muy raro a partir de ahora, creanme...

Otra cosa! ... se me olvido... ¡Ah! Kkarin la serpiente, la verdad si yo estuviera ahi no creeria poder soportarlo sin algo de compañia más cuerda ¿Y qué mejor que una mascota? Habia pensado que podría conseguirme una adoptando algun animalillo callejero o abandonado, pero me parecio demasiado problema y mejor me lleve una que ya tengo! XD Y repasando mi lista de mascotas, al final fue mi principito Karin el único que facilmente pudo escaparse de su habitat, meterse en mi mochila y sobrevivir unos cuantos dias sin comida, agua, sin morir aplastada por algo de ahi adentro y que se podría mantener oculta todo ese tiempo. Así que ahi esta, mi niño precisoso saltando a la fama! (?)

Algo que seguro notaron es que el final de este capitulo ( y de los otros) tiene que ver con el titulo del anterior, ¿Por que? ¡No lo se! Es una especie de capricho, juego y reto que me auto impuse, de esa forma tengo que manejar la historia para llegar a donde quiero sin 'olvidarme' de los hechos pasados. pues ya! intentare subir pronto~


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6. Porque ponerse en los zapatos de otro no era tan difícil.**

'¿Dónde está?' Era lo único que Itachi podía pensar, habían pasado exactamente dos minutos desde que habían quedado en penumbras ¡Y no importaba que tanto esforzará su vista o su Sharingan no podía verla en ningún lado! '¿Escapo?' Sacudió su cabeza un poco. No, eso no tenía sentido. Necesitaba darle urgentemente algo de _claridad _a todo ese asunto, de inmediato se puso a realizar los sellos necesarios para el Katon pero apenas empezando algo le araño las manos impidiéndoselo. Arrojó a las penumbras un par de shurikens pero el chasquido de roca contra metal le dijo que había sido completamente inútil.

-¿Dónde estás?- Habló paciente a la oscuridad. Pero no hubo respuesta.- Estás siendo cobarde, da la cara.- Lo único que provoco con sus palabras fueron murmullos de excitación y consternación del resto de los Akatsuki.

Provocarla no iba a ser tan fácil, no era como la mayoría de los enemigos que había enfrentado, o no era tan orgullosa y presuntuosa como aquellos, o simplemente no era tan tonta. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda a ver a sus compañeros que apiñados casi todos contra la pared permanecían igual de expectantes que él. A unos metros de ellos se encontraban a quienes reconoció como Pain y Konan.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- Preguntó más para sí mismo que para alguien más.- ¿Qué clase de juego estás jugando?

-Uno de sombras, obviamente…- Una voz a sus espaldas respondió y giró arrojando kunais en la dirección, pero otra vez sólo escucho roca contra metal.- Vas a necesitar algo más, y lo sabes.- Volvió hablar la voz a su derecha, miró pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas conseguir con todo esto?

-Que me tomes enserio.- La voz de la niña danzaba vaporosa a través del aire moviéndose a algún otro lado.- Quiero algo más, necesito algo más.

-¿Qué?

Miraba a su alrededor, pero no había nada… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Intenta con lo mejor que tienes, ¿Talvez?

¿Lo mejor que tenía? Sólo había algo que en verdad era de lo mejor, y que podía usar sin destruir el lugar matándolos a todo en el proceso… Mangekyou, Tsukuyomi. ¿Estaba esa niña diciéndole, pidiéndole, que la sumiera en una ilusión grotesca y aterradora? ¡Ahora en verdad todo estaba demasiado raro como para aguantarlo!

-¿Qué esperas?- Sintió un agudo pinchazo tras su rodilla izquierda y cayó al suelo ahogando una queja del dolor.- Esperaba más de ti así que… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A qué esperas tanto?- Guardó silencio antes de hablar nuevamente esta vez tras él.- Las cosas nunca serán precisamente color de rosa, y hay que ser rudo en ocasiones… Creí que un shinobi de tu _nivel _lo entendería, estas decepcionándome. ¿Eres así de débil en verdad?-Eso último fue más bien una cancioncilla y el tono despectivo no pude ser pasado por alto.

¡Eso era todo! ¡Se estaba burlando de él! ¿Quería sufrir, quería el Tsukuyomi? ¡El Tsukuyomi tendría!- Hazlo…-Susurro a su oído.

Una luz provocada por una lengüeta de fuego casi insignificante iluminó ante él el rostro de Irania. Le miró irritado frunciendo el ceño. Y ella sonrió, complacida.

-Tsukuyomi…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió sus ojos un poco exaltado sintiéndose despertar de una pesadilla, pero la macabra sonrisa que regalaba la luna formada por las manchas que deberían mostrar un conejo lo hizo incorporarse de un salto. Miro a su alrededor alarmado.

-¿Qué… es este lugar?

Luces brillantes, música de todo tipo y género resonando con fuerza, colores vibrantes, risas y gritos de emoción y alegría, todo estaba lleno de movimiento y diversión. ¡Era como un hervidero de gente en medio de un festival! Pero algo estaba verdaderamente mal, no importaba a donde mirara… porque lo que ahí había no eran personas. Masas de alguna sustancia negra o tinta, viscosas con una forma ciertamente humanoide se movían de un lado a otro, la mayoría eran gigantescas y _caminaban _torcidos, lentos y erráticos. Se preguntó, ¿Qué producía el sonido que se podía clasificar como una fiesta? Porque esas cosas no tenían boca, (ni rostro ni nada que se le pareciera) y cuando alguna pasaba a su lado lo suficientemente cerca el único ruido que notaba era una especie de tronido parecido al que causaban un par de fierros oxidados al ser frotados.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

-Es muy lindo, ¿Verdad?- Giró lentamente y se encontró con Irania usando ropajes oscuros y extraños, estaba sentada dentro de una _capsula _pintada de un brillante naranja y sonreía distraída.- Aunque dudo que seas capaz de apreciarlo, en realidad.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?- Demandó acercándose un par de pasos.

-Mmmh… ¿Te refieres a por qué no estamos en tu mundo de torturas eternas?- Ante el muy ligero fruncir de ceño de Itachi ella continuó.- La pregunta sería, ¿Por qué deberíamos de estar ahí?

-¿Por qué?- No entendía muy bien a que venía la pregunta pero la respuesta era obvia.- Porque es el Tsukuyomi.

-¿Ves? Ahí está tu error.- Ella sonrió un poco más, pero ahora inclino levemente la cabeza, como si lo estuviera denigrando.- ¡Vaya que eres tonto!

Itachi se arrojó sobre ella, pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca la portezuela del aparato en el que se encontraba se cerró y emitiendo un agudo chirrido la maquina ala que estaba unida lo elevó en aire dejando pasar varias cámaras como esa de diferentes colores. Se subió al techo de una de ellas y espero a subir, buscando una manera de sacar fuera de su mente la cancioncita que emitía la máquina.

La capsula en la que iba Irania se detuvo con un balanceo en la parte más alta, a varios metros de altura causando también que se detuvieran todos, Itachi miro hacia abajo y notó que todas las lucecitas y bullicio de hace unos instantes parecían ahora algo muy lejano y pequeño. A la derecha se veía un mar abierto y azul reflejando el lugar dónde estaba en sus calmas aguas. A parto su mirada sacudiendo la cabeza, no era momento para admirar el paisaje.

-¿¡Qué está ocurriendo!?

Irania se giró sobre su asiento para mirarle a través de la ventanilla que había a un costado, parecía consternada.

-¿En verdad no lo entiendes?- Guardo silencio unos segundos pero al no recibir respuesta suspiro y se arrodillo sobre el asiento para no estar torcida al hablarle.- ¿Sabes? No sé de qué te quejas tanto… ¡Fuiste tú quien vino a meterse en mi cabeza!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Este es mi terreno Itachi,- Sonrió con suficiencia antes de continuar.- me temo que tiendo a ser muy territorial… Y tú estás violando mi privacidad.- Extendió los brazos a sus lados.- ¡Bienvenido a mi patio de juegos!

Silencio.

Todo se había detenido, las luces se apagaron y el desorden de la fiesta dejo de escucharse. Sumido en una espesa e incluso asfixiante oscuridad, sabía que seguía ahí porque solamente porque podía sentir el ligerísimo balanceo de la capsula rosada bajo él. Miro en varias direcciones pero no lograba ver mucho. Alguien sollozaba, miró en la dirección y pudo ver a duras penas que en una capsula del lado contario al que él se encontraba y más baja había lo que sin dudas era una mujer llorando. Estaba por hablarle, pedir una explicación a todo ese sin sentido cuando un horrible alarido salió de la capsula sobre la que estaba parado, y antes de que pudiese notarlo en todas ellas había personas, mujeres, hombres y niños llorando y gritando de rabia y pánico sin ningún consuelo.

-¿Qué… que está pasando?- Sus lamentos subieron de volumen. Presionó sus manos contra sus orejas con más fuerza de la que debería pero el sonido se había instalado ya en el fondo de su mente, repitiéndose constantemente martillando contra su cabeza.- No, no… No… ¡No!

-Es horrible, ¿No es así?- Ya no había llantos ni alaridos de desespero, pero aquellas personas en agonía aún estaban ahí.- ¿No quisieras salvarlos?- Le miró, ya no sonreía. Estaba seria, e incluso se veía triste. Su rostro fúnebre era apenas iluminado por las ligeras luces pálidas que emitían algunas partes de la estructura en la que se montaba todo ese circo. - ¿Crees que puedes salvarlos? ¿Crees poder salvarlo a él?

En la lejanía una blanca luz se encendió en la punta de alguna máquina puede que incluso más alta que aquella sobre la que se encontraba, iluminando un único asiento que mantenía atado a un niño inconsciente.

-Sa… ¿Sasuke?

-¿En verdad crees que lo que haces está bien?- La miró.- ¡No es así! ¿Crees que lo estas salvando? ¡Lo único que has logrado es hundirlo en un abismo cada vez más profundo!- Ya no estaba triste sino molesta.- ¿Quieres salvarlo? ¡Entonces hazlo bien!

-¿¡Y cómo se supone que haga eso!?- Explotó.- ¿¡Tienes una idea de cómo se sentiría si supiera la verdad!?

-¡Y tú! ¿La tienes? ¿Sabes cómo se sentiría? ¿¡Sabes cómo se sienten!?- Apenas terminó, volvieron los llantos y gritos, bloqueo sus oídos pero no había nada que hacer. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos esperando que fuese un mal sueño y todo desapareciera- ¡No puedes saberlo!- Aún por encima del caos podía escucharla con claridad.- ¿¡Quieres ayudarlos!? ¿¡Quieres salvarlos!? ¡Entonces entiende cómo se sienten!- La persona dentro de la capsula bajo sus pies empezó a golpear el techo de esta con furia. Gritando con más fuerza.- ¡Ponerse en los zapatos de otro no es tan difícil!

-¿¡Qué…!?

La persona bajo él se asomaba por la ventanilla y estiraba su brazo de una manera que debía de ser imposible hasta enterrar sus largas garras en su tobillo. ¡Eso no era humano!

-Ayúdame… Cambia de lugar conmigo…

-¡Ponte en sus zapatos!- Chilló una criatura deforme que ahora ocupaba el lugar de Irania.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el techo iluminado del salón, estaba todo muy borroso pero pronto recupero la visibilidad. Aunque eso no significaba que su aturdimiento hubiera disminuido ni un poquito.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Despertó!- Aulló Kisame.- ¡Itachi-san! ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Qué paso?- Estaba demasiado confundido, ¿Realmente había sido un sueño?

-¡Te diste un golpe terrible contra el suelo!- Respondió su compañero, sonriendo divertido.

-¿Cómo…?- Se incorporó como pudo quedando sentado, se llevó una mano a la frente. Le dolía la cabeza. Sintió un líquido un tanto tibio, ¿Estaba sangrando?

-En algún momento de la batalla Irania se las arregló para desequilibrarte… ¡Y estrellar tu carota contra el suelo, un!- Le avisó Deidara sin tratar de ocultar que estaba disfrutando de eso.

-¡Lo siento!- Irania estaba arrodillada a su lado claramente avergonzada. Con las palmas juntas frente a su rostro en señal de disculpa.- No esperaba herirlo tanto, pero usted forcejeo y, y… ¡Ay! Perdón.

-¿Fue un… sueño?

-¿Qué cosa dices Itachi-san?- Preguntó Kisame quien apenas y alcanzo escuchar su murmullo.

-Nada. Está bien, Irania. No te preocupes.- Le aseguró cuando con los ojos acuosos la chica parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. Notando también que los únicos ocupantes del salón eran ellos cuatro.- Estoy bien.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Está sangrando!- Ligeramente molesta Irania señalo el hilillo de sangre que salía de algún lado tras su cabello, sin intenciones de cederle la razón tan fácilmente.

-Si. Lástima que con algo como eso no se desangrara, un.

-¡Deidara-san!- Le reprendió ella mirándolo con un puchero adorable.- Itachi-san,- se devolvió hasta el moreno.- Por favor, déjeme curar su herida.- Pidió juntando se nuevo sus manos e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Listo!- Anunció la chica al terminar de colocar un parche en la frente de Itachi.- Ya está. El dolor debe de desaparecer por completo dentro de un par de horas, si no es así debería de tomar algún medicamento. Ahora **SI** está bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Gracias.- Replicó el hombre sonriendo levemente.- Deberías de enseñarme a derribar a alguien así, o no dejar que me ocurra de nuevo al menos.

-¡Jo! Pero Itachi-san,- Se levantó del sillón en el que estaban sentados y se plantó frente a él poniendo los puños en sus caderas sin dejar de sonreír.- Si hago eso la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos terminará por matarme.- Bromeó.

-No veo razones por las que quisiera hacer eso.- Anunció Itachi sin ningún tono en particular.

-Sí, bueno… No las he dado. No aún, supongo.- Murmuró distraídamente y desviando su mirada a la pared tras él. Inexpresiva.- Debo irme, quede con Sasori-san mientras usted estaba inconcsiente.- Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mientras tanto Itachi se preguntaba si sufriría de algún trastorno bipolar o algo así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mhmmm, ya veo…. ¿Y qué hace con los órganos entonces?

Irania estaba con Sasori, en la habitación del último (Que en realidad debería de ser llamada solamente taller). Sentada sobre uno de los escritorios de trabajo que se encontraba apoyado contra una de las paredes, dándole la cara al pelirrojo que estaba en un asiento frente a este. Infantilmente balanceaba sus piernas que caían a partir de la rodilla por el borde de la mesa.

Tras un solemne y épico sermón/regaño por parte del marionetista por su estupidez de ir con todas contra el Uchiha (Que no podía reclamarle nada, por cierto. Ella estaba de acuerdo en eso), de que ella pusiera las cosas en perspectiva, una perspectiva menos caótica y donde ella no fuera la más tonta temeraria y que por último el la abrazara pidiéndole que no volviera hacer nada como eso, a lo que ella respondió: Que lo intentaría… Se habían enfrascado en una muy interesante, y tétrica, conversación sobre la construcción de las marionetas humanas.

-Los desecho, me deshago de ellos tirándolos en algún lado.

-¿¡Qué!?- Saltó incrédula.- ¿Por qué?

Sasori parpadeo lentamente buscando algún motivo a su exaltación.

-¿Por qué no debería?

-¿Es en serio?- Ella guardó silencio como esperando que el hombre recordase algo, cuando transcurrió casi un minuto completo. Suspiró.- Los órganos tienen utilidades bastante buenas, Sasori-san.

-¿Cómo?

-Si limpia los intestinos y los seca al sol al tiempo que sobre unas brazas (no directamente) se convierten en unas cuerdas bastante resistentes, el estómago se lava y se usa como un saco de transportar agua o una bolsa para cualquier otra cosa. Los huesos pueden tallarse para crear herramientas o incluso como algún adorno. Etcétera.- Sasori observaba con una media sonrisa apenas perceptible la emoción con que le explicaba.- Todo tiene siempre un uso, Sasori-san. Todo.

Sasori bufó con gracia y desvió la mirada hacia una esquina.

-¿Cómo yo? Seguro…

-Sasori.- Con delicadeza tomo su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle.- Nunca te menosprecies.- Con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla intentando calmar las emociones que se revolvían en el interior del marionetista y que la hacían sentir tan incómoda.

Sasori sonrió con encanto, sujeto la mano que lo acariciaba y estiró su brazo hasta acariciar la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al sentir sus sentimientos calmarse.

-Sasori-Danna, necesi… ¡Oh!- Deidara, quien había entrado sin tocar salto apenas en su lugar al encontrar tal escena.- Yo… Lo siento, un. Debí de haber tocado… ¿Interrumpo algo, un?

-¿Tú que crees?- Gruño el pelirrojo mirando de muerte y con el ceño fruncido a su alumno por arruinar su momento de paz y felicidad. Se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos hacia él.- Cómo sea ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo ya, ¡Date prisa!

-¡Jeje! Perdón.- El rubio rasco su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Irania mientras tanto les daba la espalda a ambos hombres desde su lugar sonrojada, ellos creían que estaba tanto avergonzada como molesta por la interrupción y por ser _descubierta,_ pero en realidad, ya que en ese momento no tenía que preocuparse de morir en combate o de haber herido 'terriblemente' a su oponente trataba de no pensar en… el perfecto y asombroso trasero de Deidara. Pero era muy difícil.

- Verá, es que Kakuzu y Hidan llegaron hace unos minutos y paso lo de siempre, discutieron y Hidan acabo decapitado, un. Kakuzu se negó a coserle la cabeza de nuevo y como usted es quien tiene más experiencia en la medicina y la anatomía, nos preguntábamos si…

-No. Absolutamente no.

-Pero Sasori-Danna, en verdad necesitamos que…

-Dije no mocoso. Es problema de Hidan y Kakuzu, que lo resuelvan ellos.

-Etto…- Dijo Irania elevando la voz para ser escuchada.- Yo podría hacerlo.- Dijo girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlos.- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso.

-¿En serio, un?

-Irania, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- Habló Sasori sin emoción alguna en su voz pero suavizando su tono notablemente, sorprendiendo al rubio.- Son sus problemas y ya están lo suficientemente mayorcitos para resolverlos por su cuenta.

-Lo sé.- De un salto aterrizo sin problema y se dirigió hacia ellos.- Y estoy más que de acuerdo con ello, pero si son como me los imagino van a necesitar que alguien los meta en razón primero.- Se explicó deteniéndose junto a él.

-Pues ella tiene un punto, un.

-Puede ser, pero antes de ello vas a necesitar primero aunque sea un poco de su confianza.- Trató de persuadirla de nuevo.

-Así es, ¿Qué mejor manera que ayudarlo sin siquiera conocerlo y sin esperar nada a cambio?- Sonrió con cierta dulzura demostrando su victoria absoluta.- Yo me haré cargo.

-¡Que no se hable más, un! Ven conmigo.- La tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera para llevarla con Hidan.

Sasori suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de entrar a su taller de nuevo. Si él era necio, esa niña era terca con ganas.

-¡Deidara-san! No creo que tengamos que correr de esta forma.- Por algún motivo Deidara corría como alma que se lleva el diablo arrastrándola con él, justo como cuando trataban de refugiarse de la tormenta de arena. No había por qué tener tanta prisa, ¿O sí?

-¡Claro que sí!- Replico. Aumentando incluso su velocidad.- Si no nos damos prisa en arreglar a Hidan… ¡Pain la tomará contra nosotros, un!

Y ahí salió el peine, tenía que ser algo como eso seguro. Lo más curioso es que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, se estaba esperando algo así.

Necesitaban ayuda para no ser hechos polvo, no para ayudar a su 'amigo'… Y ahí iba ella, a salvarles el trasero a sus nuevos compañeros.

Rodó los ojos ligeramente hastiada.

-¡Al menos podría fingir un mínimo de preocupación por sus compañeros Deidara-san!- Le regaño haciendo de nuevo el puchero. Deidara giró la cara para mirarla sin detenerse ni un poco.- ¿Y cómo es eso de 'arreglar'? Ni que fuera una máquina.

-Eso dices ahora porque no le conoces, un.- Decidió volviendo al frente para no mirarle por más tiempo la cara, ya lo había pensado antes cuando se burlaba de la debilidad del Uchiha y ella había respondido de la misma manera. Se veía demasiado linda con esa expresión… ¡Y un pensamiento así era peligroso! Sobre cuando ahora todo indicaba a que la relación que sostenía con su maestro iba por y para rumbos más profundos.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…- susurró.

En apenas unos segundos más llegaron a la misma sala en la que hace poco había curado la herida que le causó a Itachi, todo eso parecía simplemente irreal.

Zetsu discutiendo consigo mismo en una esquina lejana, Kisame durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre el sillón en que estaban Itachi y ella, Kakuzu leía un pergamino sentado en otro sofá murmurando cosas para sí mismo (probablemente cuentas y gastos) y la voz de Hidan maldecía desde algún lado, su cuerpo decapitado se asomaba tras el sofá de Kisame. Sintió sudar frio, y sonrió nerviosamente.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿No deberían de estar preocupados? No por Hidan si no por un regaño del líder.

-¡Aquí esta nuestra salvación, un!- Anunció el rubio haciéndola entrar a la habitación y presentándola frente a ellos, aunque nadie le tomo en cuenta.

-Cómo sea…- Murmuró el tesorero.- Que se dé prisa.

-¡Oi! Deberías de ser amable con ella, un.

-Está bien Deidara-san, no hay nada de que molestarse.- Trató de calmarle, dejando de lado (por el momento) el hecho de que el rubio siquiera se tomara la molestia de 'defenderla'. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era verse enredada en el medio de una batalla de proporciones titánicas.

Al escuchar una desconocida voz infantil y femenina, Kakuzu levanto la vista de su lectura para encontrarse con que ahí había una niñita que estaba seguro que no estaba en la guarida cuando se fue a rastrear su anterior recompensa. Eso no podía ser bueno para su cartera…

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Irania, soy su nueva compañera.- Explicó reverenciándole profundamente.

¿¡Qué cosa!? ¿NUEVA compañera? ¿¡En qué mierdas piensa el líder!? ¡Eso representaba un gasto mayor! Y era una chiquilla, ¿Para qué carajos la querían?

-¿Desde cuándo?- Gruño.

-Ehmmm, ¿Oficialmente?- Irania se ocultó muy ligeramente tras Deidara al ver la parte del rostro del hombre a la vista arrugarse.- Desde ayer, en realidad.- Si ya había dado la cara por ella con la grosera orden del tesorero, seguro lo haría si este intentaba asesinarla…. Probablemente. Se esforzaba por querer creerlo al menos.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no se me fue informado de eso?- Eso era malo, el hombre estaba empezando a elevar la voz.

-¡Basta ya Kakuzu, un! Si es eso lo que quieres saber no tienes nada que estar preguntando aquí. Para eso debes de ir a preguntarle al líder, un.

Kakuzu se levantó de su lugar apretando fuertemente el pergamino en su mano se detuvo frente al rubio fusilándolo con la mirada desde arriba por atreverse a hablarle de esa manera… y se fue por el pasillo.

-¡Pain!- Lo escuchó gritar al alejarse.

Irania respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza, eso había estado cerca, fue innecesario y ahora tendría más problemas de los que se imaginó en un principio para tratar con el tesorero. Excelente.

-¡Oigan!- Interrumpió la momentánea calma la voz de Hidan. Quien estaba más que fastidiado, y se entendía su estrés en realidad.- ¿Me van a ayudar o qué? ¡Carajo!

-¡Ya voy!

Irania se apuró a ir tras el sillón donde Kisame a pesar de todo el escándalo dormía plácidamente, que envidia. Pero sólo encontró el cuerpo del decapitado.

-Hidan-san, siga hablando no lo veo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy!

Siguiendo su voz Irania pronto se encontró tras el anterior asiento de Kakuzu una capa de akatsuki hecha nudos y bolas, una capa parlante. Con cuidado lo fue retirando para evitar cualquier incidente hasta revelar la cabeza de Hidan.

-¡Lo encontré!- Con cuidado la tomo sosteniéndola por las mejillas y la acuno en sus brazos.- Lamento la tardanza.- Se disculpó sonriendo avergonzada mostrando un ligerísimo sonrojo.

-¡Meh! Ya da igual supongo.- Le restó importancia el albino sin poder reprimir su sonrisa 'amigable', esa niña que si había escuchado bien se llamaba Irania era la primera persona que recordaba no trataba su preciada cabeza como si fuera una basura hedionda de nada.

No lo tiró de los cabellos como Kakuzu solía hacer ni lo elevó con asco y tratando de alejarlo lo más posible de sí, gentilmente lo levanto e incluso ahora le cargaba con tanto cuidado como si fuese un bebé, hasta el momento la niña le agradaba.

-Deidara-san, ¿Puede sentar el cuerpo de Hidan-san en el sillón por favor?

-Un.- Asintió el rubio, se agacho para tomar una muñeca del cuerpo y arrastrarlo por el suelo para finalmente arrojarlo como saco de patatas al sofá dejándolo en lo que ciertamente podía ser como se sienta un borracho al punto del desmayo.

-¡Oye tú, rubia arrastrada!- No tardo en reclamar el 'descabezado' que lo había visto todo al torcer los ojos.- ¡Más cuidado que es mi cuerpo joder!

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste, un!?

-¡Oh, por favor! Basta ya, ustedes dos.- Exclamo repentinamente Irania harta. Deidara que no quería enfrentarse a una Irania molesta de nuevo sabiamente guardo silencio, pero fingiendo un poco más de dignidad murmuro entre dientes una serie de palabras sin sentido para parecer aún enfadado.- Deidara-san debe de tener un poco más de respeto por sus compañeros (guárdese la increíble imagen de hacerlos estallar para su imaginación) y Hidan-san, sinceramente ¿Cómo va a buscar pelea en ese estado?- Regaño mirándolos al tiempo antes de suspirar pesadamente.

Mientras ambos refunfuñaban sintiéndose niñitos castigados ella más calmada tras liberar presión fue a sentarse en el sofá junto al cuerpo del albino y dejando la cabeza sobre su regazo estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar el botiquín que reposaba en la mesa de centro, el propio que había usado en el desierto con Deidara y hasta hace poco para tratar las heridas de Itachi y que había olvidado ahí por completo, (menos mal que lo hizo, la simple idea de tener que ir hasta su alejada habitación por el hacía que su cuerpo se llenase de sopor) extrajo todo lo que necesitaría y con total tranquilidad y silencio empezó a desinfectar la base del cuello cortado del cuerpo junto a él, Deidara observaba todo recargado en el respaldar del sofá donde Kisame aún dormía y reprimió un escalofrío al recordar su propia operación.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Quiso saber, '¿Qué cosa?' replicó ella distraídamente continuando con su trabajo.- ¿No te incomoda, un? Tanta sangre, y carne viva, tanta… 'Muerte en vida'… ¿No te asquea o te asusta, un?

-No veo porque…- Sin perder su suma y serena expresión de concentración, hundió dos de sus dedos en el ya desinfectado cuello y busco dentro como si sólo jugara con plastilina.- No es como que alguien le tema a la muerte.

Lentamente saco su mano totalmente manchada de sangre y sacó lo que parecía un viejo hilo… Sin mostrar ningún disturbio lo acercó a su cara deteniéndolo a sólo unos milímetros y lo observo con cuidado antes de olfatearlo.

-Qué mal, no se puede usar.


	8. Chapter 8

**EH... Hola? Aqui el sig cap! SIGO VIVAAA! (y no se como) ¿Quieren un consejo? Nunca, NUNCA le den un arma cargada a una niña de 9 años (sobre todo si quien esta a cargo de ella no puede prestar suficiente atención a si misma... -.-u), y mientras yo batallo con mi hombro casi dislocado... ¡Disfruten! xD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 7. Porque nunca mentiré.**

Podía ver como con puntadas rápidas y precisas terminaban de unir la cabeza de Hidan al cuerpo del _cabezota _de Hidan, rio para sí mismo ante la comparación.

-Ahí esta.- Declaro canturreando ligeramente empezando a guardar sus herramientas.

-¡Uhuuu! Así está mucho mejor.- Festejo el albino masajeando su cuello y girando la cabeza de un lado al otro.- ¡Si, si señor!

-Dentro de poco podremos quitar los puntos, a menos de que se las arregle para que le arranquen la cabeza de nuevo.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa cansada, claramente era una broma pero había un: No hagas estupideces, evidente en su tono de voz. Eso sería en verdad problemático.

-Bien, bien. Pues muchas gracias linda.- Le sonrió el hombre despreocupado pasándose la mano por el cabello un poco avergonzado, le giño un ojo tratando de decir: ¿No podrías confiar en mí aunque sea un poco?

Ella capto fácilmente el mensaje y le dirigió una de sus mejores miradas de: ¿Es en serio? Pero de igual forma sonrió un poco antes de dar un: "No hay porqué agradecer."

-Imbécil, un.- Murmuró Deidara para sí mismo, observando con gran molestia la escena. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía, pero no debía de ser nada. Hidan siempre era un verdadero dolor en el trasero de todas formas, sin importar lo que hiciera.

-¿Está bien Deidara-san?- Preguntó Irania al sentir la ligera agitación en sus emociones.

-Un.- Asintió simplemente, su aura se calmó casi al instante.

-Hidan-san, ¿Por qué pelean tanto usted y Kakuzu-san?- Preguntó volviendo a mirar a su _paciente _tras asegurarse de que el problema con Deidara no fuese algo que pasaría a mayores.

-¡Ese viejo avaro!- Gruño el albino molestándose de repente, Irania sólo espera que no se hubiese metido en terreno peligroso.- Su avaricia le costará caro, ¡Se pudrirá en el infierno, el cabrón!

-¿Es usted religioso Hidan-san?- Preguntó de inmediato viendo su salida a un tema que no molestase al hombre y sin tener que fingir algún interés, a ella siempre le había parecido muy interesante el tema de 'Jashin' independientemente de si el sujeto existía o si era sólo alguna estupidez inventada por la secta a la que pertenecía anteriormente.

-¡Jojo~!- Sonrió Hidan maliciosamente, ella sonrió al ver que su estado de ánimo había cambiado repentinamente de nuevo y era ahora más feliz.- Verás, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre Jashin-sama?- Ante la negativa de la niña la emoción floreció casi furiosamente en él.- Bueno mira, en un principio…

Y con esa frase inicio una larga charla sobre el supuesto origen de Jashin (y parte de la niñez de Hidan que logró colarse de alguna forma también.) Que a Deidara no podría importarle menos.

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido.

Era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, ahogo un bostezo antes de recargar su codo derecho en el respaldo y dejar caer su cabeza en su mano, si por el fuera le hubiese ya gritado hace mucho: ¡Cierra la boca ya Hidan! ¡A nadie le importa tu inútil dios imaginario, un! De no ser porque era más que obvio que a Irania **SI **le importaba lo que Hidan tenía que decir al respecto. Ahí estaba la prueba, escuchando atentamente el discurso-sin-fin de Hidan interrumpiéndolo solo de vez en cuando para buscar aclarar algún punto que no estuviese muy fijo.

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, sueño, aburrido, sueño, sueño…

Ahora estaban comentando y hablando sobre diferentes puntos en lo que parecía ser una ronda de pregunta-respuesta en la que ambos se turnaban, ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro?

-…Es por eso entonces, ¿No?

¿Habrían cubierto ya el tema? No tenía ni idea, sus voces le llegaban como a través del otro extremo de un largo túnel. Su mano resbalo (o tal vez fue su cabeza) y se agitó como un resorte antes de que su costillar chocara contra el respaldo, abriendo sus ojos que no sabía los tenía cerrados recupero su anterior posición.

Sueño, aburrido, sueño, sueño, sueño…

-Deidara-san.- Abrió medianamente sus ojos que en algún momento se habían cerrado para _responder _al llamado de Irania cuyos profundos ojos marrón oscuro le miraban atentamente a poca distancia, ya lo había notado pero no se preguntó al respecto hasta ese momento, ¿Por qué ella no les miraba a los ojos? Los miraba a ellos y a la cara por supuesto, pero nunca a los ojos, o casi nunca… "_No debes molestar a los muertos, Deidara"- _Si esta tan cansado, ¿No debería ir a su habitación?- Preguntó suavemente y con cariño casi maternal aunque el rubio en su sopor no noto en lo absoluto aquel tono de voz.- Ve a dormir a tu cuarto Deidara…- La mano de la chica estaba acariciando su cabeza y desordenando sus cabellos, sonriéndole con cariño.

Deidara sintió la enorme tentación de quedarse ahí a volver a dormir sintiendo solo las caricias de la chica justo como en el desierto, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo y se anotó mentalmente un punto que bien podría ser importante… ¿Por qué estaba ella TAN CERCA?

Soltó una exclamación ahogada al hacerse hacia atrás ahora totalmente despierto, aunque no tanto como para no caer de lleno con su trasero en el suelo.

-¡Ugh!- Se quejó sobándose, desvió su mirada para tratar de disimular su sonrojo avergonzado.

-¿Esta bien Deidara-san?- Preguntó Irania asomándose por encima del respaldo desde el otro lado del sofá.- Lo lamento, ¿Lo asuste?- Para poder obtener una mejor observación del chico se elevó apoyando la rodilla en la orilla del sillón y sujetándose al respaldar sus manos la ayudaron a asomarse más aún y evitaron que cayera encima del cuerpo durmiente bajo ella.

Hidan como sea no estaba en la misma estación, y se dejó caer por completo en el sillón lanzando estridentes carcajadas de burla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Debiste verte la cara rubia, joder!- Exclamó sosteniéndose el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle un poco.

-Púdrete Hidan, un.- Murmuró el rubio bajo su aliento levantándose del suelo sin dejar de masajear la zona afectada.

-Hidan-san, basta.- Pidió la chica torciéndose un poco para mirar al albino con reproche.- Si no quiere que se burlen de usted entonces no se burle de los demás, y otra cosa es que despertará a Kisame-san.- Ante lo último miró al _Rey tiburón _bajo ella que empezaba a removerse y murmurar cosas en sueños.- Duerme Kisame, duérmete ya, que si no duermes te comerán.- Canto rápidamente con voz suave en un intento de que el hombre no se levantará y tenía dos buenas razones para evitar eso: 1.- Su instinto maternal se estaba apoderando de ella y no quería disturbar los sueños del _bebito _que tenía en frente, o más bien debajo y eso les llevaba al punto, 2.- Sería MUY incómodo (aunque no difícil) intentar explicar qué diablos estaba haciendo ella encima de él mientras dormía.- Duerme Kisame, duérmete ya… que si no duermes te atraparán.- Repitió de forma más melodiosa.

Y dio resultado el hombre se encogió un poco en su sitio y siguió durmiendo como antes compartiendo sus ronquidos con el mundo, Irania suspiró agradeciendo por lo bajo a la fuerza que le hubiese ayudado con ello sin darse cuenta de las extrañas miradas de las que era objeto por parte de sus otros dos acompañantes que estaban por lo menos confundidos de su actitud tan dulce y… ¿Protectora, tal vez?

Les ignoró por completo y lentamente empezó a empujar su peso con sus manos lejos del respaldo y haciendo equilibrios se preparó para _saltar_ con su rodilla y bajar de ahí, contuvo su aliento concentrándose únicamente en la próxima acrobacia que realizaría… uno, dos y…

-¡Ighhh!- Se tragó su propio chillido cuando los fuertes y largos brazos de Kisame la atraparon por la cintura y la hicieron perder su equilibrio, ella cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del hombre, Kisame en cambio no pareció darse cuenta del peso sobre él ni de la presencia de otro cuerpo en su cuna, o puede que si lo hiciera… en sus sueños. El hombre sonrió bobamente y apretó su agarre sobre Irania que esta ya tratando de empujarse fuera de el sin ser ruda pegándola contra su cuerpo.- Uuhhh…- aulló bajo como un animal herido.- Hidan-san, Deidara-san…- Llamó a quienes sólo se habían quedado ahí observando sin saber que pasaba ni que hacer.- Por favor, Ayúdenme…- Casi lloró dándoles una mirada de súplica.

Deidara se apuró a rodear el sillón y Hidan casi se disparó a si mismo fuera del suyo y se detuvo junto al rubio, miraron la incómoda posición de Irania que no podía hacer más que sonrojarse notoriamente, se miraron entre ellos intercambiando silenciosamente su confusión y volvieron a Irania.

-¿Qué hacemos, un?- Murmuró Deidara encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero qué…? Nodigasgroserías.- Se reprendió rápidamente en un susurro y volvió a mirarles.- ¡Yo no sé! Sólo ayúdenme a salir de aquí…- Susurró mirándose desamparada.- Pero no despierten a Kisame-san.- Se apuró a agregar al ver al rubio arremangándose las mangas y Hidan tronando sus nudillos.

-Bien…- Gruño el rubio mostrándose molesto por algún motivo que justo ahora a ella no podía importarle menos.- Veamos…

Deidara tomo con ambas manos y un cuidado y lentitud exasperante uno de los brazos de Kisame mientras Hidan lo imitaba con el otro, los tomaron firmemente y empezaron a jalarlos para obligar al tiburón a dejar un hueco en su escudo por el cual Irania pudiese deslizarse y escapar, poco a poco lo iban logrando Irania con la misma velocidad y mucho cuidado se fue empujando lejos del hombre sin darse cuenta cada quien fue guardándose el aliento expectantes a cualquier reacción de Kisame.

Irónicamente en la mente de Irania el tema de James Bond empezó a escucharse como siendo reproducido de forma automática por una grabadora y en realidad podría jurar que ella misma lo estaba tarareando tan bajo que apenas ella podía escucharlo, ¿Pero qué? Eso parecía misión imposible.

-Ya casi, ya casi…- Susurro Hidan con excitación contenida.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La repentina aparición de Itachi en la habitación los hizo soltar a los tres una exclamación retenida, Deidara dejó caer el brazo de Kisame como si quemara y salto hacia atrás con una cara de espanto bastante cómica y Hidan apretó ligeramente por la impresión y la repentina tensión que invadió sus músculos el que tenía en sus manos.

Como sea todo pareció terminar en una reacción en cadena que provocó que Kisame gruñera algo inteligible, zafara su brazo que aún era sostenido, abrazara a Irania aún más fuerte como si se tratase de su osito de felpa favorito. Y ahí empezó lo peor de todo… Kisame se giró en el sillón arrastrando a una espantada Irania consigo quien empezó a lloriquear en cuanto vio para donde iban las cosas, terminó finalmente entre la espada y la pared con Kisame por un lado casi encima de ella con la boba sonrisa de vuelta y el respaldo en el otro.

-No~- Chilló aún por lo bajo.- ¡Ayúden… me~!- Llamó sin elevar mucho su tono de voz y dirigiendo una mano temblorosa hacia los dos hombres que segundos antes intentaban ayudarla a escapar.

-¡Irania!- Sasori, quien al parecer había llegado poco después que Itachi se apresuró a ir junto a ella empujando a Deidara y Hidan hacia los lados viendo que estorbaban en el paso.-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó sin sentimiento alguno en su voz pero sus previas acciones ya lo habían traicionado de todas formas revelando su interior.

-Kisame la atrapo mientras dormía, un.- Explico con calma el rubio.

-Sí, eso parece…- Gruño Sasori ante la intervención del artista, sólo para volver de inmediato su atención a la chica atrapada (o lo que se podía ver de ella que de alguna forma no era tapado por el enorme cuerpo de Kisame) dedicándole una expresión y mirada que Irania esperaba no tener que ver en un buen rato- Lo sabía, ya sabía yo que no tenías que venir a ayudar a Hidan.- Le espetó en un claro tono de reprimenda.

-¿Qué? ¿Y yo que coño tengo que ver en esto imbécil?- Siseó en un volumen muy bajo Hidan indignado, respetando la regla no directamente establecida de no despertar a Kisame.

Sea como sea, Sasori meramente le ignoró.

-¿Ves lo que pasa por meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen?- Continuó su sermón.

-¿Qué no me conciernen?- Se escuchó escéptica la voz sofocada de Irania.- ¡Hidan-san es mi compañero! ¡Claro que me concierne!- Negó el punto del pelirrojo en susurros.- Si un compañero está herido o necesita ayuda, está en mi obligación ayudarlo… ¡Aún si lo odio incluso! No puedo permitirme dejar atrás a un compañero, quiero decir… ¡Soy demasiado orgullosa como para dejarlo pasar!- Bajo su tono de voz y de repente se escuchó como si se hubiese perdido en sus recuerdos.- Aún si sólo es por salvaguardar la poca dignidad que me queda, voy ayudar a quien lo necesite…- A pesar de todo los presentes aún eran capaz de escucharla.- Soy egoísta e irónicamente eso me ha vuelto altruista.- Comentó riendo amargamente.- Creo que es también por queso que no puedo mentir, nunca lo haré…

Llegó hasta ahí un silencio pesado y reflexivo. Mientras unos trataban de hallar el sentido en sus palabras, otros sólo aprobaban el sentimiento en sus cabezas tal como Itachi y Sasori, Irania por su propio lado se condenaba mentalmente por hablar de más y ahora sí que deseaba morirse bajo el peso de Kisame mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de este, y andando en eso ¡Por el amor a su madre, que alguien la sacará de ahí!

-¡Espera! ¿Eso significa qué me odias?- Saltó Hidan repentinamente y viéndosele entre molesto y decepcionado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no dije eso! Hasta el momento…- Rodó los ojos maldiciéndose en silencio de nuevo antes de continuar la frase dejándola escapar apenas por entre sus dientes.- Usted me agrada.

-¿Eh…? ¿Es en serio?- Hidan parecía sorprendido de la respuesta.

-¿¡En serio, un!?- Y no era el único.

-Ah, sí.- Bufó empezando a desesperarse.- Sí, en serio. ¿Pueden por favor ya sacarme de aquí? ¡Y no golpeen a Kisame-san!- Reitero.

-Y si no lo golpeamos, ¿Cómo esperas que te saquemos?- Sasori cruzo sus brazos firmemente contra su pecho y le miró alzando una ceja.

-Créame… No querrá que le responda eso.- Se limitó a responder ahogando una risa divertida y Sasori en cambio sólo elevo un poco más su ceja.

-Yo lo despierto.- Anunció Itachi apareciendo entre ellos de la nada causando que tanto Hidan como Deidara se encogieran en su lugar, se detuvo junto a Sasori y con una mano meció al tiburón calmadamente- Kisame.- le llamó.- Kisame despierta, necesitamos que despiertes.

-Mmmm… No, shinco minuditos* más…- Farfulló entre bostezos.

-¿¡Qué cinco minutos ni qué nada!?- Explotó el rubio muy molesto.- ¡Levántate de una vez, un!

-Mo~ ¿Y ahora qué?- Bostezó el hombre girando la cara en su dirección batallando consigo mismo para medianamente abrir bien sus ojos (que no lo lograba) y centrar la borrosa imagen de sus cuatro compañeros mirándolo fija y profundamente, el conocía esa mirada.- Ugh… ¿Y ahora qué hice?- Se quejó.

-¿Qué hiciste, un?- Repitió para sí mismo Deidara adquiriendo un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, sus labios se curvaron temblorosos al formar una sonrisa frenética.- ¿¡Qué hiciste, un!?

-Cálmate mocoso.- Lo paró Sasori al ver con el rabillo del ojo al rubio a punto de abalanzarse fúrico sobre Kisame.- Hoshigaki-san, te voy a pedir que… POR FAVOR, sueltes a Irania.

Kisame los observo pensante durante unos instantes.

-¿Eh?

-¡Joder!- Blasfemó Hidan empezando a desesperarse.- ¡Qué dejes de manosear a Irania, carajo!

-¡Hidan-san!- Chilló ella en reprimenda sintiendo su interior arder de la vergüenza.

-¿¡Ah!?- Casi grito Kisame al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica en sus brazos.- Pero, pero… ¿Qué rayos haces ahí?

-¿¡Qué que hace ahí, un!?- Rugió el rubio sintiendo que podría fácilmente estar dejando escapar vapor por sus oídos.

-Hola justo aquí, Kisame-san.- Rio nerviosamente mientras sacudía como podía su mano aún atrapada por los brazos del hombre en un saludo despreocupado.- ¿Puede soltarme?

Kisame a pesar de contar con su presencia no fue hasta entonces que cayó en cuenta de que la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, soltando una exclamación se arrojó hacia atrás soltándola y fue a encontrarse con el suelo.

-Gracias.- Suspiro ella con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el centro del mueble que tras echar al tiburón ahora le pertenecía. En verdad que las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas por esos rumbos, ¿Serían siempre así incluso antes de su llegada?

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Sasori sin sentimiento sentándose a su lado, ella asintió sonriéndole jovialmente. El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente.- Hoshigaki.- Dijo en calma hasta asegurarse de que Kisame aún en el suelo sólo que ahora sentado tenía su atención en él, parpadeo lentamente y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante mirando los pequeños ojos del hombre.- No te quiero cerca de Irania otra vez, ¿Entendido? Nunca más.

Kisame parpadeo confundido varias veces abriendo lentamente su boca antes de dejar caer completamente su quijada para completar su rostro de incredibilidad. Acaso… ¿Acaso Akasuna no Sasori lo está amenazando con respecto a acercarse a una chica? ¡Debía de seguir atrapado en un sueño demente y sin sentido seguro!

-Dije, ¿Entendido?- Casi gruño el pelirrojo elevando apenas su volumen al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-Eh… ¿Si?- Se aventuró Kisame.

-Bien.- Soltó Sasori recargándose llanamente el respaldo del sofá sin perder su gracia y postura.

Irania suspiró por solo-Dios-sabe-que vez en el día y negó lentamente con la cabeza, aunque las emociones de Sasori se habían calmado finalmente podía adivinar que continuaba molesto aun cuando lograse enmascararlo, sin mencionar aún que él no tenía derecho alguno a decidir quién si y quien no podía relacionarse con ella. ¡No importaba lo que el pelirrojo sintiera al respecto por ella! Por más cruel que eso sonará, tenía que entender que no podía simplemente atarla como a una de sus marionetas y restringir ni controlar cada parte de su vida.

-Está bien Kisame-san.- Comenzó sonriendo con dulzura al hombre.- No tengo problema con que se acerque un poco a mí, hasta el momento usted ha demostrado ser agradable.- Aseguró. Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a vislumbrar al pelirrojo removiéndose en su sitio.- SIN importar lo que SASORI-SAN DIGA.- Su énfasis no fue muy notable pero fue suficiente para detener a Sasori de que dijese algo.

Sasori trono la lengua y miró en dirección contraria a ella sin más, a pesar de que seguía aun mínimamente molesto logro tomarlo como un: Me rindo, por ahora.

-Bueno…- Continuo antes de que cayesen en un silencio demasiado incómodo incluso para ella.- ¿Alguno tiene hambre?- Cuestionó sonriendo abiertamente.

Recibió varios asentimientos y exclamaciones positivas, así que sintiéndose alegre con la mera perspectiva de cocinar se levantó casi de un salto y enfilo hacia donde se veía estaba la cocina.

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Veamos que encontramos!

Todos la habían seguido casi en fila india pero se detuvieron espectadores en el marco de la puerta y observaron el interior incómodos dándose cuenta repentinamente de una triste verdad, Deidara Incluso desvió la mirada y rasco su nuca como pensando en que decir.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Irania al ver la escena.- ¿Es algo malo?

-El idiota de Kakuzu no ha comprado provisiones.- Respondió Hidan frunciendo el ceño ante la sola mención de su compañero.- ¡Mierda, que no hay nada!

-¿Nada? ¿Nada en lo absoluto?

-Estamos en el hoyo, un.

-¿Nada de nada?- Ante la mirada extrañada de todos y que nadie le respondiese "¡NADA DE NADA!", se encogió de hombros y se guardó sus bromas para luego.- Pero aún debe de haber algo, ¿No? ¡Cualquier cosa!

-Sí, un poco de comida.- Habló Itachi.- Pero no hay nada que pueda hacerse con ello.

-¿Seguro?- Canturreo con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios.- ¡Veamos que hay y entonces veremos! Además, no he desayunado aún. ¡Tengo hambre!

-Espera, ¿Fuiste a pelear sin desayunar?- Cortó Sasori mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

Irania le miró un momento antes de responder.

-¿Si?

-Pues no lo hagas, ¿Entendido? Lo primero que harás todos los días será desayunar.

Irania bufo rodando los ojos.

-Sí, papá…- Y se dio la vuelta a empezar a saquear los cajones y alacenas.- Ayúdenme, por favor.

Pronto y para su sorpresa todos los Akatsuki entraron en la cocina y empezaron a buscar también, sonrió para sus adentros y continúo con lo suyo. Al final sobre la mesa de apoyo en el centro donde cada quien había dejado lo poco que encontró, harina apenas tres tazas, tres huevos por igual, dos galones de leche (eran tres pero el último sabia a queso más que a leche), media barra de mantequilla, y unas cuantas fresas que milagrosamente parecían frescas.

-¿Ves?- Saltó Hidan señalando lo poco que se salvó con hastió.- ¿Qué mierda podemos hacer con eso?

Ella no respondió, su barbilla descansaba en su mano derecha mientras observaba los pocos ingredientes con los que contaba y pensaba en las posibilidades de lo que se podría hacer con eso.

-Hot-cakes.- Decidió asintiendo vehemente para sí y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para tomar un cuenco, un cucharon, y una sartén de un estante. Vagamente escuchó un: ¿Qué dijo? De parte de Kisame, y las miradas extrañadas de sus acompañantes pero les ignoro- Bien, denme los huevos, la leche y la harina.- Ordenó con tanta calma y suavidad que se pudo disfrazar como una sugerencia.

Sasori, sin decir ni cuestionar nada tomo lo que se le dijo y los dejo junto a ella. Irania sirvió la harina en el cuento seguido de partir los huevos para dejar su contenido dentro y vertió medio galón de leche antes de empezar a agitarlo todo con la cuchara para mezclarlo. Todos le miraban como si súbitamente se hubiera vuelto loca al no ver el punto de sus acciones, Itachi se mantuvo en su lugar esperando ver el desenlace de todo eso, Sasori sólo se quedó junto a ella teniendo una vaga idea de lo que estaba tratando de hacer y esperando a si necesitaba ayuda con cualquier cosa.

-Sasori, enciende el fogón y pon la sartén.

Un tanto contrariado por la completa falta del lenguaje formal que se había acostumbrado a oírla emplear, lo hizo sin dejar de observarla de reojo como no paraba de batir la mezcla en ningún momento con las cejas un poco arrugadas plenamente concentrada en ello perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Y por qué no hacerlo en la licuadora? Es más fácil, y rápido. ¡Además! Que no se te olvide que hay más de cincuenta personas que alimentar._

_La chica mucho más alta junto ella le miró con los labios apretados. Su cabello negro y desordenado junto a la ropa holgada, arrugada y desacomodada le daba la imagen que todos aquellos en esa casa, no tenía mucho de haberse levantado. _

_-No… No sabe igual. A mano quedan más esponjosos y suaves también.- Argumentó.- Y generalmente rinde más la masa._

_-¿Y los demás? Eso puede tardar._

_-No tarda mucho en realidad. ¡Y dudo mucho que con la resaca se den cuenta siquiera del tiempo!- Rio quebrando los últimos huevos en el tazón.- Anoche fue algo muy loco._

_Ella se río del recuerdo._

_-¡Lo sé! Soy Miley Cyrus~- Gritó entre risas._

_Ambas explotaron en medio de carcajadas, hasta que un murmullo quejumbroso en la salo las hizo callar con dificultades._

_-Shhhh… ¡Ya! Mejor enciende la estufa.- Le apuró la otra en susurros mientras ambas trataban aún de controlar por completo la risa._

-¿Dónde está la mantequilla?- Preguntó.

-Ah… Aquí, un.- Deidara llego hasta ella entregándole la barra.- Eh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hot-cakes.- Respondió mientras deslizaba la barra de mantequilla rápidamente por toda la superficie de la sartén ya caliente.

-¿Y qué es eso, un?

-Ya lo verás.- Dijo al verter parte de la mezcla en forma de dos discos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Oh~ esta delicioso…- Murmuró Hidan al comer un tercer Hot-cake con un poco de fresa.- ¡Ojalá pudiera comer más!

-No.- Habló Irania arreglándoselas para partir con los palillos el suyo.- Debes dejar para los demás.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Se quejó haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Porque si no lo hace le arrancaran la cabeza, y no quiero ponerme a arreglar casi-cadáveres después de comer.- Sentenció cortante dándole una mirada dura que no dejaba lugar a replicas, Hidan gruño antes de volver a su desayuno terminando así con la discusión.

-Irania, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?- Preguntó Itachi tras unos instantes de calmado silencio.

-¿En un principio? Del instructivo que venía impreso en el empaque…- Algunos la miraron sin entender de qué hablaba, pero antes de que alguien dijese algo continuo.- Después mi prima que estudiaba gastronomía me enseñó a hacerlos mejor y de otra forma.

A la mención de un familiar todos dejaron su comida y la miraron sin detenerse a pensar en que rayos era 'gastronomía' cayendo en silencio, tras sentirse demasiado incomoda con este y la sensación de ser observada se atrevió a bajar los palillos y elevo la mirada de su plato con curiosidad.

-Eh… ¿Ocurre algo?

Kisame abrió su boca pero la cerró casi al momento sin saber muy bien que decir, hubo unos segundos más de silencio en los que Irania empezaba a plantearse la idea de salir corriendo.

-Irania.- Rompió el silencio Itachi, mirándola con gran seriedad.- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu familia?

Ella alzó una ceja confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres al preguntar lo que le ocurrió a mi familia?

En realidad tenía ya una idea muy cercana de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que querían saber, pero aun así la pregunta la saco un poco de onda.

-¿Dónde está, un? ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?

-¡Y de nuevo! ¿Por qué parece que todos ustedes aquí…- Fingió sentirse ofendida y los fue señalando con la punta de sus palillos al hacerlos girar a gran velocidad entre sus dedos.-…esperan que algo malo le haya sucedido a mi familia?- Exigió saber cruzándose de brazos pero tratando de no parecer muy agresiva.

Silencio…

-Bueno…- Empezó Sasori.- Es sólo que, si hay algo que meramente nos une en cierta forma es que nuestra familia y amigos, junto con nosotros, cayó en la ruina… Y no estoy diciendo que me sienta mal al respecto o que ellos me den lástima.

Irania suspiro frunciendo los labios, luego recupero su sonrisa amigable y les miro con un brillo travieso antes de contestar.

-Mi familia está bien, gracias por preguntar.- Justo cuando estaba por continuar su muy ansiado desayuno una exclamación de Kisame la detuvo.- ¿Ahora qué?- Se obligó a sonreír dulce al hombre mientras en su mente trataba de recordarse lo adorable y vulnerable que se veía al dormir para sacar a flote su instinto y tratar de conseguir algo más de paciencia… no estaba funcionando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tu familia está bien? ¡No entiendo!- Irania respiro hondo.

-Pues eso, mi familia está bien.- Levanto su mano en un puño.- Tienen salud, dinero, casa, comida, amor… ¡Y cuanto necesiten!- Con cada uno levantaba un dedo hasta agitar su mano al final para restarle importancia.- Mis padres trabajan y mis hermanos estudian, el perro destroza las flores, el conejo hace agujeros en el jardín, etc, etc…

-Si tu familia está bien…- Inició Deidara al recordar que la suya también lo estaba a pesar del desastre en que todo había terminado la última vez.- ¿Tú estás bien? Quiero decir, tu relación con ellos, un.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Nos queremos mucho, mucho, mucho, muchote, muchísimo! ¡Mucho!- Agitó su cabeza ante lo último dándole énfasis y finalmente comió en paz.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Con miradas de consternación. Con un aura de curiosidad alrededor el resto del desayuno transcurrió en total calma y tranquilidad.

O eso es lo que quería creer…

-Muy bien, todo esto es jodidamente extraño. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?- Saltó Hidan inclinándose sobre la mesa para observar mejor a la interrogada que se encontraba sentada en el mismo lado de la mesa que él.- ¿Cómo? ¿No te odian o están decepcionados de ti?

Otra vez.

-¿Por qué habría de ser así? Nosotros… Bueno, en realidad no es muy difícil para nosotros el ponerse en los zapatos de otros, así que…

Su explicación fue interrumpida por un jadeo ahogado y el tintinear de un par de palillos cayendo contra el suelo.

-¿Itachi-san? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Kisame con una afilada sonrisa.

Pero el hombre no respondió, sus labios se sintieron secos igual que su garganta, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos.

-Itachi-san, ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto Irania bastante preocupada y con una tímida nota de miedo en su voz.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Para Itachi todo era confuso, para él no era la chica amable la que le hablaba ahí sólo podía ver una criatura grotesca y retorcida. Una arrugada y con retazos de pelo oscuro en algunas partes, ojos saltones y cristalinos, de sus largas y desencajadas mandíbulas (que parecía una extensión de su _rostro _más que nada) sobresalían un par de incisivos bastante largos y descuidados resbalando por el borde de esta saliva verde traslucida, su piel era repleta de heridas supurantes, sangrantes y la mayoría infectadas. Vestía extraños ropajes oscuros, como los que presentaba Irania en su _sueño…_

_-_Con permiso.- Farfulló rápidamente al levantarse y salir de la habitación casi corriendo.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Susurró ella a Sasori que sin comer simplemente se encontraba ahí sentado junto a ella, en respuesta tan sólo se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunta sacudiendo su mano lo que provocó que rodará los ojos con fastidio.

-Uchiha siempre es así, un.- Sentenció Deidara junto a su maestro y que había alcanzado a escuchar.

Resignándose a la falta de compañerismo de esos hombres fingió apatía para sacudirse la atención de encima, el desayuno continuó con una atmosfera agradable y pronto empezaron a conversar sobre temas varios pasando todos un buen rato. Nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Sasori que parecía estar atento a todo movimiento y gesto de la chica, que por debajo de la mesa las largas uñas de la mano derecha de Irania se incrustaban con fuerza desmedida en su tobillo.

La actuación de Itachi, su claro pánico, su 'batalla', se resumían en un sentimiento.

Frustración…

'¿_Niños…? Tenemos un problema…'_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Por si acaso. "shinco minuditos mas": Cinco minutitos mas~ C:_**

**_y... ahm, creo que es todo! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR QUIENES DEJARON REVIEW! 3 _**

**_TRATARE de tener el prox cap pronto pero no hago promesas tengo muchos compromisos, exhibiciones, proyectos y examenes a la vuelta de la esquina U.U, aún asi ¿quien sabe? tal vez lo logre._**

**_Bye, bye a todos! Tengan un buen día y sean felices~ xD _**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡No andaba muerta! ¡Andaba de parranda!~ MENTIRA, ¿Qué más quisiera yo? Antes de que alguien trate de matarme, tengo la justificación per-fec-ta... ¡Dos palabritas~! EXAMENES ORDINARIOS *Truenosyrisasmacabrasdefondo* Eso y que reprobe minimo tres materias, (que insisto no es mi culpa, no por completo al menos) y me arrebataron mi hermosa y perfectisimamente sensual laptop de mi lado TT^TT, perooo otra vez 'programación' tiene que ir de manita sudada con ella, así que no pueden alejarnos por mucho tiempo. ¡En el nombre de los estudios escolares! y tengo una pregunta! °Akira-black: ¿Exactamente que parte dices tu de la escena en la cocina te parecio sospechosa? Por que para mi fueron muchas, y por muchas razones. °Nanna: ¡Gracias! Creeme intento hacer hasta lo imposible por no caer en el agujero mas profundo de la ridiculez con respecto a los MarySue y GaryStue, pero me temo que si va a ver algo de drama y pasado oscuro (talvez un poco exagerado, pero a mi modo) ¿Por qué? Por que si no, no habría historia. Al menos ya dejamos en claro que Irania no es lastimosamente todapoderosa y que puede morir, (Pero zam! puede revivir cuando se le de la regala gana!) SI, pero ¿En verdad creen que la voy a dejar ir sin un castigo por ello? Pronto descubriremos que esta 'habilidad' es en realidad un castigo terrible... ¡Y Antes de que los Spoile yo solita! Por favor, lean.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 8. Porque no todo es lo que parece.**

Los primeros rayos de sol golpearon sus aún cerrados parpados llamándola a iniciar un nuevo, hermoso y seguramente muy productivo día y con toda la emoción y energía del mundo gruño con molestia y jaló las sábanas del futón hasta cubrir completamente su cabeza, tras unos minutos estaba a punto de caer nuevamente en las garras del mundo de los sueños cuando su oscuridad artificial pronto se volvió un sistema de calefacción en uso desde el polo norte, salió de debajo de las colchas con desesperación buscando así mismo en bocanadas un poco de aire fresco.

Ya estando más que claro que no podría volver a Finlandia a terminar lo que alegremente estaba haciendo (por el bien psicológico de los lectores no se entrará en más detalles al respecto), ahogo un bostezo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para empezar a estirar los músculos, con el rabillo del ojo observo que en algún momento Karin había reptado de debajo de las sábanas y se había enroscado en el suelo que el sol ya había hecho el trabajo de calentar lo suficiente y los rayos de este caían con fuerza sobre él y quien, dicho sea de paso, pacíficamente continuaba durmiendo.

-Bueno, al menos alguien aquí está feliz.- Se levantó de un salto y empezó una rutina de estiramientos entre ojos que se negaban a abrirse por completo (o no mantenerse así mucho tiempo) y más bostezos decidió que era suficiente cuando estuvo a punto de caerse al perder el equilibrio estirando su pierna por detrás de su espalda hasta casi tocar su cabeza, súbitamente despertó por completo ante la repentina sacudida.- ¡De acuerdo! Así está bien.

Estirando un poco los brazos por encima de su cabeza entro con calma en el baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y dejo el agua fría correr. Pronto se deshizo de su camisa y la arrojó a alguna esquina, estando a punto de hacer lo mismo con su pantalón se detuvo en medio del acto al caer en cuenta de una gran verdad, ¿Y con qué rayos se secaría el cuerpo cuándo terminará?

Se encogió de hombros rendida, cerro la llave y recogió su sucia camiseta que se colocó al dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación por la que salió terminando de acomodársela, era momento de ir a pedir cosas prestadas… de nuevo, sólo esperaba que no se volviera una costumbre.

Mientras caminaba para salir del apartado pasillo donde se encontraba su cuarto fue repasando rápidamente sus opciones de _caridad, _la típica caridad de ayuden a la nueva con todo. Y al final termino con Sasori y Deidara, Sasori él… era una marioneta y no necesitaba un baño por lo que era tonto pensar que él podría tener una toalla que le prestase (o que supiera donde conseguir una), Deidara, él ya le había ayudado prestándole el futón así que había una buena posibilidad de que no le molestara hacerlo de nuevo, igual no sabía en donde estaba la habitación de algún otro miembro al que pudiera pedir ayuda, como Hidan e Itachi, y de este último prefería mantenerse alejada por un tiempo hasta que háyase una perfecta solución a su actual problema con él.

Llegó casi de manera automática a la habitación de Deidara y tocó un par de veces.

Deidara dormía feliz y _bien acomodado _(todo por ningún lado) en su habitación no muy bien iluminada, paz y belleza en todo su esplendor, _Toctoc, _tan bello y pacifico como solamente podía ser el mundo de los sueños y la inconciencia, _Toctoc, _y tan simple que a veces podía llegar a parecer complicado… _Toctoc_, ¿¡Quién carajos se atrevía a perturbar sus sueños!?

…_Toctoc~_

Salió de las colchas de un saltó y con fuertes y pesadas pisadas fue hasta su puerta abriéndola bruscamente y con furia explosiva.

-¿¡Qué rayos quieres, un!?

Fue un largo rato de silencio y cero movimiento en el que Deidara lentamente y poco a poco fue capaz de procesar algunos hechos que ocurrían en ese mismo momento: 1.- Le acababa de gritar totalmente fuera de sus cabales a Irania, que parecía sorprendida y 'shockeada' por algo, 2.- Era MUY temprano en la mañana, lo sabía por el repentino frío que abrazo su cuerpo erizando su desnuda y expuesta piel y, 3.- Eso mismo, solamente estaba en ropa interior.

Y todo lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido, los muy abiertos ojos de Irania lo miraron de arriba abajo una vez antes de desviarse a un lado con ella ligeramente sonrojada, él casi grito y medio cerró la puerta para esconderse tras ella de un salto dejando sólo su cabeza inclinada para asomarse tras está a la vista, más sonrojado todavía.

-¡Irania! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí, un?

-Buenos días, Deidara-san.- Su expresión se recompuso lo suficiente pero su rubor se negaba a abandonarla.- Lamento haberlo despertado tan temprano, pero me preguntaba si no sabría usted de dónde puedo sacar una toalla de baño.- Todo lo dijo sin mover los ojos del súper-interesantísimo final del pasillo. A pesar de que el rubio ya había cubierto sus _miserias, _no tenía planeado mirarle aún.

-¿Baño? ¿A esta hora?- Ella asintió.- Pues creo que tengo una de sobra…

Sin decir nada más se volvió a meter en su cuarto mientras ella intentaba figurarse los POR QUÉ de que Deidara al parecer siempre tuviera 'uno de sobra'. Extraño, si le preguntaban, muy extraño.

-Aquí esta.- No muy tarde él mismo le extendió una muy mullida toalla blanca asomando sólo su brazo por detrás de la puerta.

-Gracias, perdón otra vez por haberlo despertado…-Farfulló avergonzada recibiéndola.- Y por venir a molestarlo con todo esto.

-¡No! No es problema, un…-Habló en un murmullo recargando su espalda contra la puerta sin hacer fuerza y mirando el suelo.

-Si usted lo dice. Creo que lo dejo para que siga durmiendo.

Tras un momento de total silencio Deidara se atrevió a asomar su cabeza y vio que efectivamente se había marchado, salió de detrás de su escondite y permaneció varios segundos mirando por dónde debió de haberse ido antes de simplemente volver adentro y cerrar la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando llego a habitación donde compartían espacio la sala de estar y el comedor sacudiendo su cabello aun húmedo no sabía que pensar, si todos ahí eran unos holgazanes o si ella era una demonio de la noche, ¿Tal vez un punto medio?

Se sentó en cuclillas en el centro del sillón donde ayer se había llevado la escena ganadora del Óscar por la mejor comedia barata (con el tiburón de JAWS como invitado especial) y empezó a mecerse a sí misma de adelante a atrás, eso se estaba poniendo aburrido.

Y así pasaron muchos minutos en los que salto de un mueble a otro en cuatro patas, rodó por el suelo sin control, hizo equilibrios sólo con sus pompas en el reposabrazos (y se cayó, por cierto), terminó al final recostada en el respaldo de forma en que su espalda se doblaba de una manera que dolía solo de verlo, sus brazos colgaban a los lados de su cabeza y sus piernas firmemente apoyadas en el asiento le mantenían ahí colgada.

-Phrruuuu~- Se escuchó cuando expulso aire desde su boca cerrada y con la punta de la lengua fuera, las mejillas infladas e imitando a la perfección el tono de voz de una niñita pequeña.- Da dwaaa, da dwaaa~ ¡Ah! Phrruuuu~

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Irania torció el cuello e hizo algo de esfuerzo para elevar su torso y mirar al que había entrado en la habitación en ese momento, y que era justamente la persona con la que menos tiempo quería pasar por mientras, Uchiha Itachi. Maldijo su suerte mentalmente y se preparó a jugar bien sus cartas.

-Buenos días.- Modales antes que nada.- Sólo estoy aburriéndome.- Y seguido de responder su pregunta para que no parezca en ningún momento que trata de desviar o evitar el tema.

-¿Aburriéndote?- Articuló apenas el moreno, enmascarando a la perfección su desconfianza con un semblante taciturno y sereno. Sus ojos buscaban algún rastro de la criatura que él sabía se escondía bajo esa piel, ¿O sería que la locura le llegó antes de lo que esperaba?

-Si.- Bajo a su posición anterior y sus brazos empezaron a balancearse de un lado a otro.- Es muy temprano, ¿No Itachi-san? ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti.- Replicó caminando hacia el frente, hacia ella.

-Supongo. No mucho, me aburro como ya dije. Tengo la costumbre de levantarme muy temprano entre semana y los sábados…- Mientras ella hablaba Itachi rodeaba lentamente el sillón esperando encontrarse a aquel monstruo, pero de nuevo sólo vio a una dulce niñita moviéndose de un lado a otro, fruto del aburrimiento.- ¿Es usted también madrugador?- Cuestionó sin mirarle.

-Si.- Se limitó a responder.

-Ya veo, ¿Son todos aquí de levantarse hasta tarde?- Para ocultar su emoción y nervios, sus manos empezaron a hacer una ronda infantil chocando las palmas en un ritmo rápido y complicado.

-Por lo general, si.- Volvió a decir sin dejar de mirarle, estaba esperando a que esa bestia se mostrará… En algún momento tenía que hacerlo.

-Que molesto.- Dejo que el silencio los rodeara rompiéndolo solamente con el sonido de los golpes producido por sus palmas.

Silencio, Itachi esperaba, Irania iniciaba una vez más con la ronda, podía sentir la mirada casi penetrante de aquel hombre, silencio, tenía que hacer algo y así… la ronda empezó una vez más pero ahora había algo diferente, su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, el suelo a temblar y ondularse y las cosas se movían de su lugar, pero él sabía que no era así ¿Entonces porque estaba ocurriendo?

Irania golpeó sus palmas con más fuerza y rapidez logrando perder sus sentidos en ese ritmo frenético, el chasquido de sus golpes resonaba en el interior de su cabeza y sus ojos seguían los movimientos realizados por la chica, los colores se difuminaron y una luz brillante apareció en dirección de la entrada de la guarida, él tenía ganas de gritar pero algo se lo impedía y por primera vez no era su fachada o su orgullo. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo todo eso?

Irania empezó a tararear una cancioncilla sin perder el ritmo de su juego y se sintió flotar en medio de la nada, una nada que presionaba su corazón, sumía su estómago en el vértigo, oprimía su garganta y se robaba su respiración. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sus ojos ardían y sus oídos zumbaban, en alguna parte de él el ritmo seguía haciendo vibrar cada fibra de su ser y la voz de ella se había unido a la terrible situación en la que se veía envuelto.

Quería correr, quería huir… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quería gritar… ¿Qué pasa? Quería, quería llorar… ¿¡Qué rayos estaba pasando!?

-Itachi-san.- Se sintió como si su alma se hubiera devuelto de golpe a su cuerpo, se había detenido pero no tenía ni una idea de cuando.- ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó la chica cuyos brazos se balanceaban de nuevo, y le miraba confundida. El asintió.- Bien…- Murmuró ella sin verse del todo convencida.- ¡Oiga Itachi-san! ¿Tiene hambre?- Una sonrisa contenta apareció en su cara.

El moreno asintió.

-Pero no hay nada, ¿Recuerdas? Ya usaste lo que se podía salvar.

-Oh, es cierto…- Y ahora repentinamente se miraba deprimida.- ¿Pero no hay un bosque allí afuera?- Ambos brazos señalaron la entrada de la guarida donde hace poco él podía jurar que había un incendio o algo por el estilo, con aquella intensa luz que llegó a ver. El asintió lentamente mirando hacia la oscura gruta.- ¿Y qué esperamos entonces? ¡Debe de haber mucha comida buena allá afuera!- La sonrisa emocionada volvió de nuevo a ella, ya que no esperaba una verdadera respuesta se dejó caer por el respaldo apoyando sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse con sus piernas a hacer una pirueta y termino de alguna forma en pie, se fue a saltos agigantados a la cocina de donde saco una enorme olla que tendría el honor de hacer de canasta y sin detenerse un poco fue a la salida.- ¿Me acompaña?

No necesitaba preguntar el Uchiha iba ya tras ella, ¿La razón? Si no se equivocaba debería de ser una de dos, o ese hombre creía que iba a contarle sus secretos así como así junto a un dramático intento de asesinarlo porqué sabe demasiado o esperaba también que en algún momento se destapará por error o cualquier cosa y él podría obtener evidencia en su contra, cualquiera de las dos cosas que pasarán por la mente de Itachi, ambas estaban más que lejos de la realidad pero bueno ¿Quién era ella para romperle sus ilusiones?

Gruño sorprendida por la demasiado brillante luz del sol y tuvo que ir los siguientes metros con los ojos cerrados si es que no quería quedar ciega permanentemente, se detuvo cuando sintió un obstáculo frente a ella y se quedó así durante casi un eterno minuto tras el cual se atrevió muy valientemente a ligeramente abrir sus parpados. ¡Todo era tan brillante! Recordó aquellos días de verano en la casa de campo donde tras un largo partido de football entraban a descansar… y todo se veía azul debido al repentino cambio de luz, se figuró que cuando volviera pasaría algo parecido sino es que lo mismo.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a correr no sin ante esquivar el viejo leño que bloqueaba su camino, con Itachi siguiéndole los talones. Él la seguía sin perderse uno sólo de sus movimientos esperando todavía una respuesta o cuando menos un gesto que pudiese soportar sus sospechas, no Chakra… ¿Por qué? ¿Significaba algo acaso? Súbitamente ella detuvo su carrera y él le imito.

Su mirada se perdía en algún punto cercano al suelo a un lado del _camino._

-¿Sucede algo?

Ella permaneció en silencio y sin moverse por un momento hasta que señalo con una mano lo que tanto miraba, Itachi siguió la dirección que le era señalada y observo puntos rojos brillantes entre una alta mata de hierba.

-¿Qué es?-Se acercó un poco a ella y vio que se trataban de hongos con motas blancas.

-Amanita Muscaria.- Bajo su mano viendo que ya no era necesario.- Es muy venenosa y tiende a causar alucinaciones.- Dicho esto siguió su camino murmurando algo por debajo de su aliento de lo que Itachi pudo rescatar las palabras 'estúpido' y 'Mario Bros'. Sea lo que fuera eso, le siguió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasori, sentado en un mueble de la sala de estar, estaba perdido en pensar donde podría estar Irania y que estaría haciendo, había ido a buscarla en su habitación unos minutos atrás pero no había nadie y tampoco estaba por ahí.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Soltó al aire pensativo

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora hablas solo?- Giro únicamente los ojos para ver a Hidan aun medio dormido… y en ropa interior.- ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con Zetsu, Joder!- Se quejó antes de cubrir su boca para bostezar.

-Hum, Hidan.- Fue esa toda la respuesta que recibió de su parte.

El albino frunció el ceño molesto, pero lo dejo casi de inmediato.

-¿Y a quién mierda buscas de todas formas?

-Irania. ¿La has visto?

-¿A Irania-chan? No, no desde ayer en el desayuno.- Ausente, rasco su nuca ignorante de la mala mirada que le era dirigida.

-Irania-chan.-Repitió con crudeza.- ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tales libertades para con ella?- Su afilada y fría mirada miel clavándose en su cuello como una navaja.

-Hey, hey cálmate hombre.- Hidan dio un par de pasos atrás al ver el peligro en el que, de alguna forma y al parecer, el sólo se había metido.- Siendo sincero no veo el problema. Ella me ayudo, y dejo en claro que yo le agrado así que no veo donde está el atrevimiento.

Sin ver mucho que pudiera replicar en contra Sasori dejo estancado el asunto tras tirarle un claro 'Te estaré vigilando' visual. Sintiéndose liberado Hidan se fue hacia la cocina desde donde grito una sarta de groserías y maldiciones de proporciones bíblicas al recordar que no había comida tras estamparse de cara con el asunto, Sasori negó en desaprobación antes de volver a sumergirse en su búsqueda mental.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi entrecerró los ojos cuando el brillo al sol de la olla que había llevado Irania con ella pego de lleno en ellos mientras esta acarreaba agua con ella hincada a la orilla del rio, desvió la mirada y observo una abeja acercarse tentativamente a una flor en las ramas superiores del árbol cuya sombra usaba como cobijo.

Todo eso era tan extraño, era un día hermoso y se sentía en verdad bien… Frunció el ceño al notarlo. Demasiado extraño dado que hace años que había dejado de fijarse en cómo iba el clima o el ambiente de sus días ni mucho menos había logrado sentirse así de relajado en ese mismo tiempo, muy extraño. El brillo metálico de la olla lo hizo volver a ver a Irania que ya había terminado de acarrear el agua y dejándola a un lado suyo ahora simplemente se sentaba más cómoda a la orilla y metía sus pies descalzos en el agua, 'Esta fría' la escucho chillar en un volumen muy bajo, y el no pudo evitar sonreír. Pronto ella estaba agitando sus pies y salpicando agua mientras se reía, y se preguntó entonces: ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente esperaba que esa… dulce, tierna e inocente niñita, se convirtiera de repente y la nada en un monstruo terrible? ¡El estrés ya le estaba pasando factura! Si, debía de ser eso. Finalmente, finalmente se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Itachi-san!- Irania le hacía señas con una mano para que fuera hacia ella.- Debería de probar esto, se siente bien. Es agradable.- Dijo cuando llego hasta su lado.

Pensando en aclarar su mente dejo sus zapatillas a un lado y se sentó junto a ella metiendo sus pies en el agua hasta por arriba de sus tobillos, apretó con fuerza los labios y cerró los ojos al sentir como si el agua helada cortara su piel. Irania rio ganándose su atención.

-Esta fría, ¿Verdad?- El asintió de acuerdo.

Irania suspiro tras respirar hondo el aire de aquel lugar, aire limpio. Meneo sus pies suavemente para no incomodar a su compañero por salpicarle y empezó a tararear una dulce y melodiosa canción de cuna que recordaba haber escuchado antes en algún lado, aunque sólo Dios sabría cuándo y dónde. Itachi cerro sus ojos una vez más sintiendo el contraste sobre su piel de los cálidos rayos del sol y el agua tan fría, respiro profundo… y escucho, escucho su canción y las cigarras cantando junto a ella en la distancia, el chapoteo del agua y su murmullo al correr entre rocas, el canto de los pájaros se habían unido a aquella sinfonía junto con el fresco soplo del viento y su susurro. Dejo que lo abrazara, acariciando su rostro y revolviendo sus cabellos. Silencio… Nada más que el rio y las cigarras del bosque. Se sentía bien, en verdad se sentía bien. Tal vez volverse loco al final no fuese tan malo.

-Itachi.- Él le miro viendo sus ojos fijos al frente en la otra orilla del rio, su rostro repentinamente serio.- Voy a ser honesta contigo, simplemente no soy capaz de mentir… Mucho menos a ti.- Itachi la observo mientras esperaba a que continuara.- Nada de eso fue un sueño.

Un vuelco al corazón y su garganta seca provocados por la revelación arruinaron al completo sus tontas e infantiles esperanzas de estar perdiendo la razón, se maldijo internamente por ser tan tonto y llegar a pensar que podría zafarse del asunto, de que tendría tanta suerte. Era real, todo era real… y era horrible.

-No le digas a nadie. No tienen por qué saberlo, no aún. No te lo estoy advirtiendo, te lo pido como un favor.

No respondió, ni siquiera le miro. Bajo la cabeza sintiéndose aún un estúpido.

-No todo es lo que parece, Itachi, tú deberías de saber eso más que bien. Así que no te preocupes mucho. Por cierto, yo lo sé.

Tras varios minutos de luchar consigo mismo se decidió a hablar levantando ligeramente su cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ella le miró y de inmediato el aparto la mirada viendo de nuevo sus pies deformes bajo el efecto del agua.

-La verdad, y tú sabes a que me refiero.-Puso su mano sobre su hombro. De inmediato fue capaz de sentir a Itachi tensarse bajo su agarre, pero en vista de que no intento alejarse ella tampoco lo dejo ir.- Seguro no me creerás pero lo voy a decir de todos modos, voy a ayudarte Itachi. A ti y a Sasuke, pero será de la forma que debió ser desde un principio. Sea como sea si necesitas algo, desahogarte o simplemente algo de compañía yo siempre voy a estar disponible, para que lo sepas… - Le dio un apretón cariñoso y dejo su mano descansar ahí, con gran dificultad e inseguridad Itachi se relajó de algún modo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Poco a poco otros miembros fueron llegando en mejores condiciones que Hidan (Léase NO semidesnudos, gracias a Dios)

Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu (que se puso de inmediato a pelear con su compañero cuando este le reclamo por alimento, razón a la que Kisame pronto se unió mientras el buen chico intentaba inútilmente calmarlos consiguiendo justamente lo contrario.) Pain y Konan arribaron a la vez buscando de inmediato una explicación a tanto arguende que les fue proporcionada por un muy airado Hidan y justo en el instante en que Pain iba a soltarle al tesorero un discurso…

-¡Ah! Parece que finalmente han decidido despertar, que bien.- Irania entro en la caverna que conformaba la habitación con Itachi tras ella, cargando una olla llena de agua y diferentes cosas, la mayoría plantas, sobresaliendo de sus bolsillos. Sasori prácticamente se eyecto a si mismo del sillón y fue con ella quitándole la olla que cargaba y fue a dejarla en la cocina.- Más mano de obra para ayudarme en la cocina, entonces.- Completó susurrando.- ¡Muy buenos días a todos!

La mayoría respondió al saludo y no muy convencidos (Pain y Konan) y otros ni siquiera lo hicieron (Kakuzu, quien por dentro agradecía que hubiese aparecido en ese instante salvándolo de un largo sermón. ¡Pero no le digan a nadie que les dije!) Tobi se puso a gritar y saltar chillando 'Buenos días' varias veces antes de pasar a contarles su muy heroico viaje desde la cama hasta ahí. Fue ignorado, claro.

Ella no perdió su sonrisa en ningún momento mientras se iba camino a la cocina y junto a Sasori empezaron ambos a hacer el desayuno (y el almuerzo, y la comida, y la cena, y tal vez el desayuno de mañana, había que aprovechar los ingredientes.)

Todo permaneció en calma mientras ellos trabajaban, o bueno al menos para ellos que lograban obviar la batalla campal que se estaba llevando en la sala por alguna estupidez conjunta de Hidan y Tobi.

No fue hasta que Irania puso a hervir el agua junto a unos champiñones y especias que sólo Jesús sabrá por qué estaban en el bosque y que Sasori vigilaba el arroz y los vegetales asados, y mientras tenía que ponerse hacer la salsa y el té que vio que iban a tener problemas siendo sólo ellos dos estando a cargo de todo eso. Suspiro recargando sus manos en la cintura pensando, Sasori emitió un sonido para saber el problema sin descuidar su trabajo.

-Vamos a necesitar que alguien nos ayude, pero…- Dejó el resto del enunciado al aire para dejar que los gritos de guerra de Kisame respondieran por ella, estampo la palma de su mano contra su frente. Sasori le dedico una mirada simpatizante antes de volver de inmediato a lo suyo.

-¡Malditos dementes, un! ¡Lo único que uno quiere al levantarse en la mañana es tener un día normal y tranquilo! ¡Pero nooo! ¡ME DESPIERTO Y ESTOY AQUÍ ESTANCADO CON USTEDES, UN!- Irania se giró a mirar a la entrada de la cocina con la nueva voz que se había unido al concierto de caos.- ¡Un día, un día los atrapare y conocerán el arte, un!- Grito por último Deidara antes de arrojarse al suelo de la cocina presumiblemente evadiendo a los miembros que peleaban afuera.

Mientras el muchacho rubio se ponía de pie y se sacaba el polvo de su ropa Sasori y ella compartieron rápidamente sonrisillas cómplices.

-Deidara-san, buenos días.- Sonriendo dulcemente fue hasta el escondiendo algo tras ella.- ¿Ha dormido bien?- Pregunto con un tono inocente, demasiado inocente.

-Irania. Uhm, si…- Miro abajo fingiendo seguir quitando el polvo de su pantalón para ocultar su ligero sonrojo, aun no se recuperaba de la VERGÜENZA que había pasado esa mañana.

-Me alegra oír eso…- Se acercó lentamente más a él, y más, y más.

-¿No estás muy cerca Irania?- Le advirtió el rubio cuando notó eso.- ¿Irania? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Deidara se encontró repentinamente nervioso cuando ella no dejo de sonreír y se acercó todavía más, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella había saltado sobre él, trato de esquivarla pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sonrojado empezó a revolverse para sacársela de encima pero quedó congelado cuando sintió los brazos de Irania rodear su cintura abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras trataba de procesar eso Irania lo soltó y ahora le colgó los brazos al cuello acercándolo más a ella y obligándolo a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, y entonces se alejó.

-¡Listo!- Exclamo contenta de brazos cruzados y asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza para aprobar el resultado obtenido, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

Deidara la miró a ella y luego a Sasori (cuyos labios temblaban al tratar de ocultar su muy obvia y expuesta sonrisa burlona) y de nuevo a Irania quien ahora tenía un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, un?- Exigió saber cruzándose de brazos bastante molesto.

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, Irania no dudo en gritar aún con emoción su medianamente contenida.

-¡Te vez tan lindo!

Procesando… Procesando… Procesando…

-¿Qué cosa, un?- Deidara podía fácilmente asegurarlo, había escuchado mal.- ¿Me repites eso de nuevo, por favor?

Irania no dudo en repetirlo esta vez sin contenerse tanto.

-¡Eres muy lindo!

Y ahí quiso no haber escuchado de nuevo. La sangre subió al rostro del rubio a velocidad de la luz para teñirle la cara mientras apretaba y soltaba sus puños, que habían empezado a sudar (o salivar quizá… guáchala~ -.-u), nerviosamente. Sasori les dio la espalda no aguantando más para darle rienda suelta a sus histéricas carcajadas mudas, siendo consciente de que los resoplidos agudos y el sacudir incansable de sus hombros lo delataba, aun así que bueno que les oculto su cara porque cualquiera que la viera en ese momento tendría pesadillas por lo que restara de la semana.

Deidara volteo la cara indignado y tratando de no mirar a ninguno de los dos, queriendo bajar su sonrojo apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Un!

-Sí, sí. Como sea.-Irania dejó correr el asunto y fue a empujar a Deidara hasta la parrilla.- Si creer en eso te hace sentir mejor… ¡Tú harás la salsa!

-¿¡Qué cosa!?

-Lo que oíste…

Y antes de saber cómo paso Deidara se encontró a si mismo siguiendo fielmente las instrucciones que había recibido de Irania mientras terminaba de cortar unas frutas. Suspiro largamente, '¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? Siguiendo órdenes como un perro faldero, un. Dejándome mangonear por una chica. ¿A dónde fue a parar mi dignidad como hombre?' Se preguntó lastimeramente. Tras varios minutos de trabajar los tres en confortable silencio, una pregunta. Una sola pregunta…

-¡Pssst! Sasori-danna.- Susurró (según él) a su izquierda donde el pelirrojo se ocupaba de sus quehaceres con la comida.- ¿Qué era tan gracioso hace un rato, un?

Sasori lo miró un momento antes de sonreír de lado como hacia siempre que se burlaba de él.

-Deberías mirarte en un espejo, mocoso.

-Espejo.- Repitió la palabra queriendo descifrar algún trasfondo o mensaje secreto encriptado en ella, pero sólo eso encontraba. Mirarse en un espejo.

Observo el brillo de la olla cuya agua había sido retirada para preparar la comida y la sobra vaciada en una jarra. Dejo a un lado el cuchillo y las frutas en un tazón antes de tomarlo y darle la vuelta para verse en la base, ahí estaba él como siempre y sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar así que ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Sus brillantes ojos de curiosidad repasaron de nuevo con mucho cuidado cada parte de su reflejo y no importaba que, no encontraba… Esperen, ¿Qué era eso de ahí? Desde su cuello y sobre sus hombros caían como un fantasma un par de líneas de pulcro blanco. El segundo Deidara viviendo en la brillante superficie metálica tomo distraídamente uno para sentir el material suave y ligero, bajo su mirada para encontrarse con que… traía puesto un delantal blanco, de holanes, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Irania.- Su voz escapo calma en contraste con la gran tormenta que se desato en su interior, la confusa y volátil energía provocada por esto no pasó desapercibida para Irania que aun así no vio como tomarlo como una amenaza verdadera y de cual tomar cuidado.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué es esto?- Dejando a un lado la olla jalo el tirante del delantal que lo mantenía agarrado a su cuello para señalar el objeto en todo su esplendor, girando apenas en la dirección de la chica.

-Un delantal.

-Delantal, de acuerdo, un. ¿Qué era lo que dijiste de MÍ usando esta cosa, hace un rato?

-Te vez… ¿Lindo?- Vaciló ligeramente al ver a dónde quería parar el rubio. Tal vez todo eso si fuera un poco _peligroso _después de todo.

-¿Les parece gracioso, un?- Gruño elevando finalmente su tono de voz y frunciendo el ceño con fuerza para ella revelando al fin su interior.- ¿Lo _lindo _que me veo en esta… esta abominación?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Contesto de inmediato contrayéndose en un gesto dolido, pareció dar resultado hasta que Sasori decidió incluirse en la conversación.

-A mí sí.- Aportó sus dos centavos encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente.

-¡Tú no hables Sasori!- Le espetaron ambos al mismo tiempo, intercambiando miradas ante su sincronización.

Pero Deidara pronto lo dejo ir y se volvió a refunfuñar mirándola molesto todavía.

-Entonces, Me veo lindo en esta cosa.- Regreso a la conversación pendiente.

-¿Eh?- En apenas unas fracciones de segundo supo cómo salirse de eso.- No.- Justo cuando Deidara iba ir a empezar a quejarse de ello siguió.- Usted se ve muy lindo siempre, no sólo con el delantal.- Sonrió internamente ante el sonrojo al que ya se estaba acostumbrado en la cara del rubio.- Yo no puedo mentir, Deidara-san. Nunca.

Con una de las más tiernas sonrisas de su arsenal y adoptando una posición más adecuada, recargando su codo sobre la barra y dejando reposar su cabeza sobre su mano sin dejar de mirarle, como si apreciara el paisaje se apuró a terminarlo.

-Eres muy lindo Deidara.

-¡N-no digas esas… cosas!- Le dio de inmediato la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo marca 'Hinata' (Patente pendiente) y tratar de salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Sólo se avergonzó aún más cuando vio a Sasori reírse mudamente de nuevo, aunque esta vez no tan exagerado y maniático. Así que no se preocupen, la salud mental de Deidara continuara en pie por el momento.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Rio en su diversión.- Pero ahora, ¡La salsa!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Esperen! antes de que lo olvide... ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEW! aun si no me dirigi a ti al principio te aseguro que lo lei, y otra cosita~ No me gusta pelear asi que, PERDON si ofendi a alguien con mi contexto de los MarySue y GaryStu, no fue mi intención. Y quiero dejar en claro que muchos personajes principales famosos de hoy en dia (e incluso algunos que no lo son) son MarySue y GaryStue, ¿No me creen? Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Katniss Everdeen, Beatrice comosellame (Divergente), Cuatro, Naruto, Gaara, Natsu, Luffy ETC, ETC. La diferencia es por su puesto, la habilidad de su creador de mover los hilos de la trama, su fluidez en las palabras y como ponerlo todo en tiempo y linea para terminar creando una obra maestra, asi que si tienes uno de estos personajes perfectos-imperfectos (y tal vez alguien te critica por ello) tu sólo sigue practicando tu escritura mas que nada, toma ejemplos de otros y lo lograras. Personalmente me apego a la estructura de los mas clasicos dentro de los clasicos, aunque no creo que muchos quieran leer el conde de montecristo en su primera edición y lengua original... ¡BYEBYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Casi me da un infarto! Tuve que pasar por el quinto nivel del miedo cuando quise subirles este cap, el nivel: Contraseña incorrecta... *Risamalvadadebrujadecuento* Ahora, decidi que FINALMENTE les iba aclarar lo de la relacion Sasorania (Sasori e Irania, por las dudas) por que nunca falta el review donde insinuan que entre ellos hay algo. *SoraUchiha: Yummi, flan~ *¬* Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero si, estas loca. ¡Yo tambien asi que no importa! Tobi no odia Irania por querer salvarlos por que, tobi NO SABE que eso es lo que trata de hacer y si Irania se lo dice igual acabarian en lo mismo por que no hay forma de que le vaya a hacer caso. **

**Disfruten~**

**Capítulo 9. Porque sería como cualquier otro día.**

El silencio tenso que rodeaba el comedor ahora repleto de Akatsuki no era para menos.

Con pocas excepciones arrojaban miradas de venenosa desconfianza a su _desayuno, _jugaban nerviosamente con los cubiertos o sus manos mientras se miraban fugazmente entre ellos queriendo convencer al contrario de decir o hacer algo. Otros, como Itachi, permanecían con toda la gracia y elegancia de la que disponían sentados con los ojos cerrados y la espalda muy recta esperando que alguien fuese el valiente que se sacrificaría por ellos y se atrevería a dar el primer bocado. ¡Por que Jesús que ese idiota no sería él!

Deidara picaba con los palillos su porción, con su cuerpo prácticamente desparramado sobre el asiento y la cabeza ladeada con todo el peso de esta sobre su mano izquierda terminando de resentirlo su codo recargado sobre la mesa, permitiendo a su cabello caer como una cascada dorada por todos lados y cubriendo por esta vez más de la mitad de su cara. Agregándole al conjunto sus nublados y lejanos ojos azules todos pensarían que estaba mortalmente aburrido o incluso algo decaído (¿Por qué decaído? Nadie sabía y en realidad no les importaba, tan buena gente eran ellos.), la verdad era que estaba pensativo sobre varias situaciones ocurridas en un pasado no muy lejano y lo que ocurriría al respecto en el futuro, y que ni siquiera él estaba seguro sobre confiar en la comida que había ayudado a preparar.

Irania murmuraba miles de cosas muy rápido y tan bajo que aunque podían oírla nadie le entendía. Llegaron a concluir que era algún tipo de rezo, si es que sus palmas juntas frente a su rostro y este mismo ligeramente fruncido en concentración eran algo seguro de tomar en cuenta. Falta no hace decir que unos pocos no pudieron evitar pensar con cierta decepción: '¡Genial! Otro religioso.'

Al mismo tiempo que agradecía los alimentos en su mente corrían varias dudas, ya ni ella estaba segura de comer. ¡Y que nadie podría culparla! Simplemente no podía dejar tirado el que TOBI se ofreciera a llevar la comida a la mesa y lo hubiese hecho antes de que pudiese replicarle algo… pero bueno, a mal paso darle prisa. ¿No?

Sin más tomo sus palillos junto a un poco del arroz aderezado con la salsa de frutas y empezó a comer recordándose internamente que había consumido suficiente arcilla como para neutralizar a una rana flecha dorada* y que aún si eso no era suficiente, Sasori era un experto en venenos y antídotos que la amaba y jamás la dejaría morir. Extrañamente eso no logro tranquilizarla tanto como debería, pero se tragó el miedo como tantas otras veces y siguió comiendo.

Viendo esto el resto también empezó ante el distintivo coro de 'Itadakimasu', pronto el aire se inundó de exclamaciones al comprobar que no tenía tan mal sabor después de todo. Tobi cantaba de alegría al comer (sin quitarse la máscara, he de decir) y daba saltos en su lugar de la emoción. NO, de la desesperación estaba mejor dicho. Y es que no podía ser que no hubiese previsto ese hecho que ahora arruinaba su más reciente plan de deshacerse de esa plaga, y ahora incluso se había volteado en su contra. ¡Estaba en riesgo de perder a un valioso miembro! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡POR IDIOTA! Mentalmente insulto al imbécil que se había sentado en el lugar equivocado.

- ¿Si…?- Soltó Irania fingiendo atender a su conversación con Hidan, que por ser quien era no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando animadamente. Mientras muy, muy discretamente miraba de reojo a Tobi quien no se decidía por sentirse o molesto o enojado o furioso, lo que decidiera al final seguro que iba a terminar lanzándolo en su dirección. ¿Qué rayos le había hecho ella? De acuerdo, mala pregunta… ¡Pero eso no le respondía el qué lo había el hecho enfadar en ese instante! Pero algo le decía que estaba ligado con ella, ¿Con qué más si no?- ¡No tenía idea!- Se dio una cachetada mental al responder sin pensar, pero pronto resulto ser una respuesta correcta al anterior: ¿Te lo imaginas? De Hidan, estaba quejándose de Kakuzu… Otra vez.

- ¡Si! ¡Y luego el bastardo….!- Viendo un largo despotricar venir paso ahora su mirada al más joven de la organización. El más joven tapándola a ella con un pulgar.

Siempre supo que tratar con personas volátiles y aun así reservadas no era fácil, ya había tenido el _placer _de comprobarlo más veces de las que quisiera. ¡Mucho menos lo sería con estas personas, obviamente! Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que sólo había tenido en tres ocasiones sin contar la actual:

° La primera fue cuando toda la familia (inclúyase primos, tíos, amigos extranjeros y otros) había ido a parar en un restaurante campestre de birria de cordero a media montaña, sintiendo aquella emoción inexplicable, sorprendentemente, se abstuvo de probar bocado… ¡Y menos mal! A la mañana siguiente fue la única capaz de salir al pueblo a buscar un médico, o salir de la cama incluso.

° La segunda fue menos _agradable. _En la parte más alta de un cerro ella y sus compañeras esperaban en el reciente sendero de tierra junto a su sargento y su comandante, vigilando todas a las más pequeñas, a que un par compañeras temporalmente al mando volvieran de hacer expedición para hallar un camino válido para bajar…. Minutos más tarde sólo una de ellas volvió, asustada. ¡No! No murió por suerte, pero en verdad que había sido difícil bajar al barranco para subirla y luego seguir buscando un camino para volver, todo teniendo que cargar a la herida (que no era sencillo en ese terreno) que lloraba sin consuelo y calmar a las pequeñas a las cuales sólo asustaba más y más sus lloriqueos. ¡Qué sólo eran unos raspones, hombre!

La tercera era aún demasiado dura para traer a la memoria, y mientras prefirió tratar de entender lo que le ocurría al muchacho.

Decaído, confundido, esperanzado, horrorizado, preocupado, optimista y luego decaído de nuevo. Esas eran sus emociones principales en ese instante, que se repetían una y otra vez con muy pocas variaciones en el orden con el que surgían mientras Deidara seguía pensando. ¡Y ella no estaba sacando provecho alguno! ¡Perfecto! Podría ser cualquier cosa, cualquiera, la que pasara por su mente… No tenía ninguna pista ni mucho menos estaba en orden ir y preguntarle directamente.

En algún momento Deidara notó la presencia de su mirada y desvió la propia para encontrarse con la de ella, sonrió amplia y amigablemente, pero en vez de que le sonriera de vuelta como había pasado hasta entonces se decidió por fruncir el ceño desdeñoso e invertir su posición para darle la espalda al volver a comer sin ánimos y con la cadena de emociones repitiéndose esta vez más rápido.

Apretando con fuerza desmedida los palillos de madera, que crujieron en reclamo por ello justo antes de que los rompiera con un 'clack'. La expresión de Irania de descompuso con el tic nervioso no solo en su parpado inferior, sino en todo su ojo derecho. Volviendo su sonrisa y faceta amistosa en una forzada mueca torpe y graciosa. ¿Solamente qué MIERDA había sido eso?

- Hijo de la…- Gruño bajo enterándose de su desliz apenas a tiempo de detener el insulto.

- ¡Lo sé!- Exclamó Hidan a su lado.- El maldito avaro es un puto cabrón.- Agradeciendo de nuevo por la presencia del distraído Hidan a su lado, se dedicó ahora sí enteramente a la conversación mandando a la coña todo lo demás. ¡Podrían esos dos arreglárselas sin ella por un día! Ya lo habían hecho por toda su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tenía calor, calor y nauseas. Ya sabía el que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ahora la comida le había caído mal al estómago… Con un gruñido de molestia apuro el paso a su habitación a donde una vez llego azoto la puerta queriendo estar solo y se recostó bocarriba sobre el fresco futón, corrió sus manos por su cara y suspiró al sumársele ahora a sus malestares un dolor de cabeza que anunciaba feliz y sin pena que no se iría pronto… Ya tenía suficiente con sus dilemas y problemas personales como para que ahora esto se le viniera encima.

Giro lentamente antes de decidirse a dormir esperando encontrarse recuperado una vez despertara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se recostó en la hierba mirando el cielo y siguiendo el lento movimiento de las nubes, respiró profundo el aire casi puro al cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la sensación de vida a su alrededor. El viento soplaba suavemente acariciando las flores, los árboles, la hierba, la superficie de las rocas y a ella, un saltamontes no muy lejano canto alegre cuando la brisa meció el grueso tallo al que iba aferrado, con la misma alegría dio un salto temerario pero nunca cayó a tierra firme…

- No hagas eso. No se juega con pelotas en la casa.- Reprimió sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su grueso libro, a un niño que iba pasando corriendo junto a ella.

- Lo sé.- Respondió este, dejo caer el balón que boto un par de veces antes de rodar hasta sus pies y desvanecerse antes de siquiera tocarla, mientras tanto el pequeño se había ido a donde estaban otros y empezó a golpearse la cabeza con un bate.

Corría sobre la arenisca grisácea queriendo darse prisa y teniendo que ser muy cuidadosa de que sus pies no se hundieran o tropezaran con ella, especialmente ahora que el camino era tan inclinado, dando saltos y bailando para librar las irregularidades aparte del terreno. Bufando cada vez que tenía que acomodarse la gorra del uniforme para que la visera no le tapara la vista.

Alguien la llamó y mencionó también algo más que no alcanzó a escuchar, frenó en seco y giró su torso para mirar a los dos muchachos tras ella, aunque la visera había caído de nuevo con el movimiento sin permitirle ver más allá de los hombros a su acompañantes, esta vez no se molestó en devolverla a su lugar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Los chicos dijeron algo de nuevo indescifrable y sin saber por qué asintió casi mecánicamente antes de darse la vuelta empezando de nuevo a correr, con ambos jóvenes caminando tras ella que a pesar de la diferencia de velocidades no se quedaban atrás pero tampoco se acercaban. Corrió más a prisa cuando visualizó las rejas de la entrada y tropezó…

Se sentó como resorte cuando sintió algo rozar su mano derecha.

- Hmmm… ¿Qué ocurre chico?- Murmuró tallándose un ojo para espantar el sueño y enterándose con el otro que ya atardecía, se había quedado dormida.- ¿Ya quieres volver?- Karin se deslizó hasta meterse entero dentro de un bolsillo de su chamarra.- Igual ya va siendo hora.- Se las arregló para ponerse en pie, descolgó la toalla ya seca de una rama baja y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la guarida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No se supone que hubiese ocurrido así, no se supone que hubiese habido problemas…

Era ya el atardecer y dado que todos se habían ido para cuando había terminado su siesta, se encontraba mortalmente aburrido. ¡Entonces se le ocurrió la excelente idea! Iría a molestar al chiquillo ese.

- ¡Oye chico!- Aporreó la puerta de su habitación esperando ser recibido con gritos y amenazas, pasó largo rato pero nadie abrió.

Sólo llegaría y lo fastidiaría hasta el hartazgo como todos los días, sólo eso iba a ser…

- ¿Chico estas ahí?- Canturreó al abrir lentamente la puerta, aunque estaba desconcertado más que emocionado al momento. Asomo finalmente la cabeza al interior, sus pequeños ojos se abrieron de manera que debería doler al encontrarse con la imagen interior.

Sólo quería que fuese un día normal y como otro cualquiera…

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Itachi-san!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al momento mismo de entrar supo que algo andaba mal, eran el silencio y la calma del lugar lo que se lo indicó, era sencillo notar esa sensación de soledad. Sus ojos viajaron con velocidad por todo el recinto avispados a cualquier señal de vida.

Sin confiar en lo absoluto dio su primer paso fuera de la gruta, sólo la punta de su pie derecho era observado tras salir de la oscuridad. Lentamente deslizo el resto de su cuerpo en una posición por demás curiosa, los brazos cayendo relajados con naturalidad a los lados preparados para cualquier cosa, el peso de su cuerpo era totalmente soportado por las puntas de sus pies sobre las que se movía, los tobillos y rodillas flexionados. Miraba hacia los lados lentamente y afilando el oído, preparada para todo, al seguir avanzando agazapada, lenta, pero segura por la estancia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Ghyohuaaaa!- Con ese alarido de guerra no fue muy consiente de cuando (o como) había terminado subiendo de un salto al respaldo de un sillón del que se sujetaba solo con las puntas de los pies y encarando al intruso al que amenazo de inmediato con gruñidos.

- ¡Diablos! No, ahora sí ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- Se enteró entonces que no era otro que Tobi, recargado contra la pared. Dejo de gruñirle y mostrarle los dientes de inmediato, sintiéndose de paso una com-ple-ta idiota.

- Oh, sólo eres tú.- Bufó recargándose por completo en sus ancas, doblando su rodillas y tobillos al máximo. Sin intención alguna de bajar de donde estaba.- Es tú culpa, me asustaste. ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Eso mismo venía a decirte.- Calmadamente se separó de la pared y avanzó un par de pasos.- Pain y Konan fueron a la aldea a atender unos asuntos políticos, Zetsu está en una misión de espionaje…- Mientras continuaba hablando bajó al suelo de un salto y se acercó también un poco abandonando lentamente su posición, caminando normalmente de nuevo.- Kakuzu y Hidan fueron enviados a un pueblo lejano a traer víveres.

- Ya era hora.- Él ignoró su comentario y siguió.

- Sasori decidió unírseles, para reponer ingredientes si es que me quedo claro. Sólo estamos aquí Itachi, Kisame, Deidara…- Avanzó con cada nombre hasta que no hubiese más de un metro de separación entre ellos.- Y tú y yo…- Apenas un paso de separación. Su pupila carmesí brillaba a través del oscuro agujero de su máscara, mirándola.

- Bien, gracias por decírmelo. ¿Hay algo más que deba de saber?- El negó lentamente.- En ese caso y en vista de que esto aún no acaba, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber tú?

Hubo un silencio en el que Obito contempló las posibilidades y ordeno sus ideas, mientras Irania sólo esperaba al siguiente golpe.

- En el desierto.- Empezó. Irania alzó una ceja al arrojarle una mirada de desconfianza.- Estabas muerta…- El único signo de su tensión fueron las uñas de su mano derecha incrustarse en su palma, el gesto no fue notado por el Uchiha que buscaba rastros de emoción en su rostro.- Y entonces, estabas de vuelta. ¡Así como así! En el transcurso de un parpadeo. ¿Cómo fue exactamente que…?

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Itachi-san!

No se movieron, se observaron aún unos segundos con el eco de aquel llamado flotando en el espacio antes de que Irania se decidiera a romper el contacto para salir corriendo al laberinto de pasillos a buscar la fuente de los gritos.

- ¡Itachi-san! ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto! ¡Ayuda… alguien!

Si los gritos histéricos de Kisame, un guerrero forjado, un soldado en toda regla, un asesino desalmado que siempre disfrutaba de una buena pelea ya eran por si solos alarmantes, se preocupó un poco más cuando realizó que el sonido de estos la guiaban a la habitación de Deidara. Sólo podía pensar en que esperaba que alguna de sus discusiones no hubiese terminado llegando a una pelea mayor.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- Gritaba Kisame al fondo del pasillo, tomó por los hombros a Itachi y lo sacudió con un tanto cómica desesperación.- ¡Tú eres el genio! ¡Haz algo!- Todo justo fuera de la habitación del artista.

- ¡Kisame-san! ¡Itachi-san! ¿Qué ocurre?- Exigió saber patinando para frenar su carrera.

- ¡Es Deidara! Él, él…- Y mientras Kisame intentaba encontrar la forma de destrabar su lengua, decidió entrar a averiguar cuál era el problema ella misma.

Sí, algo estaba mal, Deidara estaba muy mal.

Sólo necesitaba verlo sobre su futón cubierto de sudor, temblando y con una mueca de dolor grabada a impresora láser en el rostro, con los ojos apretados e igual sus labios, para saberlo. Extra el sentimiento de miedo e impotencia que emanaba en todas direcciones, como tratándose del hedor de un cadáver putrefacto, solo por si no le había quedado bien claro.

Se abalanzó sobre él para iniciar una inspección, de nada le servía sucumbir al pánico como Kisame quien iba de un lado al otro del pasillo halándose los cabellos y hablando consigo mismo.

- Está convulsionando.- Habló Itachi entrando al lugar dejando a su compañero atrás.- ¿Le sujeto la… las lenguas?

- ¡Oh! ¡Tobi lo hace, Tobi lo hace!- El enmascarado se agitaba hincado tras ella dándole el suficiente espacio personal. No había que preguntar nada, la había seguido hasta ahí.

- Háganlo si es que quieren perder un dedo o dos. No los detendré.- Contestó ligeramente ausente al continuar su revisión.

- Je, je…- Rio nervioso el enmascarado rascando su nuca.- Pero por otro lado… ¡Estoy seguro de que sempai es muy valiente!- Cruzó los brazos y asintió un par de veces.

- No esta convulsionando, está en shock.- Anunció tras un momento, empezando una nueva revisión para hallar la causa.- Pupilas dilatas, los músculos están tensos.- Tras revisar los ojos fue palpando diferentes partes de su cuerpo. (¡NO! Sólo es una revisión médica, no se emocionen todavía)- Deidara, ¿Puedes entenderme?- El ligero temblor en sus ojos y el débil gruñido fueron las respuestas que necesitaba.- Trata de seguir mi dedo con tus ojos.- Lentamente movió el índice de un lado al otro, lo que obtuvo fue ver su iris azul agitarse como loco de forma tétrica al empeñarse en la tarea pero fue 'en su lugar', no podía hacerlo. Un jadeo ahogado de cansancio se las arregló para escapar a los apretados labios del rubio.- Bien, ahora…- Tomo sus manos con suavidad.- Trata de cerrar tus dedos sobre los míos.- Casi de inmediato pudo sentir los espasmos irregulares y débiles de sus músculos.

Lo intentó, se esforzó en serio lo hizo… ¡Pero no podía hacerlo! Ni siquiera se atrevía a asegurar que sus dedos seguían ahí, o sus manos. Asustado emitió un quejido tan bajo que apenas él se escuchó y se sintió todavía más impotente.

- Está bien, está bien. Tranquilo.- Susurró tratando de calmarlo. Su miedo estaba empezando a afectarle también, y no era lo que uno llamaría una sensación agradable.- Las funciones motoras no responden correctamente.- Concluyó. Acarició su frente y cuello.- La temperatura corporal es muy elevada.- Le abrió, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, la boca.- Nada especial aquí. La lengua parece un poco hinchada.- Se agacho sobre él para casi pegar su cara a la suya escuchando su respiración, repitió el proceso sobre su cuello.- Respiración costosa, posible inflamación de la tráquea y los bronquios.

Siguió indicando tanto a los otros como para ella, repitiéndolo en voz alta con temor de olvidar cualquiera de los síntomas que encontraba. Kisame finalmente se había asomado a la habitación deteniendo su andar nervioso (aunque sus dedos tamborileaban insistentemente contra el marco de la puerta) incluso Tobi se había quedado quieto y en silencio, tratando de entender todo lo que decía. Itachi sólo esperaba a un diagnostico final.

Retiro su mano izquierda del pecho del muchacho y soltó su muñeca, que era sostenida por la derecha.

- Deidara, escucha. Te voy a hacer unas preguntas, si la respuesta es 'si' necesito que te quejes como lo hiciste hace un rato, si es 'no', no digas nada. ¿Entendiste?

- Ugh…

- Bien. ¿Te sientes mareado o con nauseas?

- Huh…

- ¿Te duele el estómago o te sientes con problemas de indigestión?

- Gah…

- De acuerdo.- Tomo las manos del rubio una vez más y les dio un apretón firme pero suave.- Tranquilo, ¿Si? Todo va a estar bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- Interrumpió Itachi al empezar a impacientarse. Se arrepintió cuando Irania clavó sus ojos en los suyos con una expresión limpia de cualquier sentimiento. Tenía que admitirlo, mirarla a los ojos era una sensación extraña.

- Intoxicación por ingesta.- Su voz era tan neutral como su expresión. Aun así apretó un poco más las manos de Deidara entre las suyas, consciente de lo que podría ocurrir al terminar su enunciado.- Y es grave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Tobi ya basta!- Explotó Irania.

Desde hace momentos que el enmascarado no paraba de correr por la estancia con las manos al cielo gritando y lloriqueando, lamentándose de la desgracia de su sempai y asegurando que el mismo no lo lograría e irremediablemente moriría.

- ¡Escúchame!- Lo agarró con fuerza desmedida de los laterales de su cabeza y lo hizo agacharse hasta que quedara a su altura.- Responde. ¿Quieres, en verdad quieres ayudar a tu sempai?- El chico asintió ansiosamente.- Entonces escucha. Ve al bosque a buscar unas flores azules con espinas rojas, crecen en enredaderas. Encuéntralas y traes todas las que puedas, ¿Está bien?- Esta vez asintió con más fuerza.- ¡Ve! ¡Vamos! ¡Ve y date prisa!- Lo apuró con los brazos.

- ¡Si, si, si! ¡Tobi salvará a sempai~!- Su chillido se perdió a la distancia cuando salió disparado a la salida de la guarida.

- Bien, ahora que ya nos deshicimos de él… ¡Kisame-san!- El hombre todavía tan nervioso (que si te fijabas bien, podías compararlo con una maraca) se tensó un instante cuando escuchó su nombre. '¿Si…?'- ¿Puede traer a Deidara-san aquí? ¿Y recostarlo en el sillón grande?- Su mano señalo el lugar al momento en que la cabeza del tiburón se agitaba en afirmación.- Hágalo por favor. Itachi-san, ayúdeme en la cocina.- Ambos se dirigieron en la dirección con Kisame ya fuera de vista.

- ¡Aquí lo traigo!- Kisame había vuelto con el sufriente en brazos justo cuando los otros dos aparecían de vuelta cargando toallas, leche e Itachi un recipiente con agua fría.

- En el sillón, en el sillón.- La mano de Irania volvía a señalar el lugar cuando capto que el hombre solo se había quedado ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado lo que le menciono hace no menos de un minuto?

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Cuestionó Itachi, cuando los tres observaban a Deidara temblar más fuerte.

- La parte fea, creo…- Ambos hombres la miraron con un toque de desconfianza.- Hay que desvestirlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Esta es una de las peores tormentas que he visto en el área.- Fue el tosco anunció de Kakuzu sentado en lo profundo de una caverna dándole la espalda a la entrada de esta, su rostro era aterradoramente iluminado por la pequeña fogata que habían logrado encender.- Nos retrasará varios días.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No me jodas Kakuzu!- Renegó Hidan. Después paso a murmurar molesto.

- ¿Estarás bien Akasuna?- Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron a la figura del pelirrojo cuando decidió ignorar a su compañero.

Sasori recostado contra la pared de piedra miraba con ojos brillantes de furia al cielo en el exterior.

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- Masculló. El tesorero alzó los hombros despreocupadamente.

- ¿Quién sabe? Por cierto, puedes fusilarlo con la mirada tanto como quieras. Nada va a cambiar.- Sasori apretó los puños con fuerza pero no dijo nada.- Además, ¿No hay alguien esperando por ti en la guarida?

- El mocoso ese puede estar sin mí un buen rato.

- No hablo de Deidara.- Si Sasori estaba confundido lo ocultaba muy bien.

Su rostro volvió a mostrarse como la mayor parte del tiempo al girar para fijar su vista en Kakuzu.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Esa chiquilla, ese… cargo extra. Estará esperando por ti, me imagino.- Un aullido de Hidan atrajo la atención a sí mismo, una sonrisa pícara pintada en todo lo que se llamaba cara.

- Oh, ya entendí. ¡Ya entendí!- Exclamó incluyéndose en la charla.

- Pues explícame. Que yo todavía no entiendo nada.

- Eh~ Vamos. ¡No te hagas el desentendido!- Hidan ensancho su sonrisa y alzó las cejas un par de veces.- Irania y tú…- Decidió terminar con una serie de gestos sugestivos, de acuerdo, algunos fueron tan sugestivos que llegaron a lo vulgar.

Hidan se detuvo en seco al percibir el aura oscura que rodeo al pelirrojo y trago duro cuando vio su rostro enojado.

-Hidan-san, te voy a hacer una pregunta que espero y resuelva tus dudas. ¿Tú te acostarías con tu hermanita?

Dejo que el albino sonriera nervioso al comprender mientras se alejaba a lo más profundo de la cueva. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del tesorero cuando Hidan suspiro después de que el pelirrojo se perdiera. Si bien, nadie lo notó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Se ve mejor.- Comentó Itachi tras mirar rápidamente a su compañero.

En ropa interior, todo su largo cabello (junto al mechón que solía cubrir la mitad de su rostro) había sido tomado en una coleta alta y con la mirilla telescópica retirada dormía, aunque en su lugar ahora se encontraba un parche quirúrgico. La explicación por parte de Irania había sido que, como no estaba acostumbrado a no usarlo, si en algún momento le dada por abrir ese ojo se marearía y podría terminar vomitando, algo que no sólo ella prefería evitar.

El sudor perlaba en abundancia su cuerpo tembloroso. El silencio ya no era más un problema gracias a los silbidos roncos y por demás desagradables que emitía si su pecho se elevaba y si bajaba también, añadido el rugido lejano de una fina y tranquila lluvia.

-Se ve mejor, porque está mejor.- Habló Irania desde su posición sentada en el suelo con la espalda alta recargada en el sillón y su cabeza echada hacia atrás reposando en el siento junto a la del rubio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Claro, la palabra dormir ya no formaba parte de su vocabulario por el momento.- Pero continua en riesgo.- Admitió.

Vacilante, se sentó igual en el suelo junto a ella. Dejando algo de espacio entre ellos. Le extendió una taza de té humeante que ella recibió con un quedo y cansado 'Gracias', para darle un sorbo antes de mandarla al olvido junto a ella en el suelo, mirando distraída en mueble del otro lado de la sala. Tallo sus sucias manos de tierra de igual forma, había ido hasta a su habitación para buscar su propia ración de arcilla, la cual le obligo a Deidara que tragara junto a la leche. Con suerte y aun estarían a tiempo para neutralizar algo del veneno, toxina… ¡O lo que fuera!

-Sasori volverá pronto. Él podrá sanarlo.- Le aseguró. Un monosílabo resignado fue toda su respuesta.

Pasaron hasta cuatro minutos para que al, aún reluctante, Uchiha se le ocurriera como iniciar una conversación que con suerte y duraría un poco más.

-No sabía que fueras del tipo médico.- Comentó en tono casual.- Quiero decir, tu apariencia grita de todo menos 'doctora'. Yo mismo llegué a pensar más de una cosa de ti.- Tras su confesión, no quiso intentar explicarse siquiera. Captó con el rabillo del ojo que ella se encogía de hombros.

-No todo es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan.- De nuevo hubo silencio, al menos entre ellos. La pesada y silbante respiración de Deidara llenaba ese espacio.- Por cierto, tendrá que ponerse a pensar de nuevo Itachi-san. Porque médico…- Tomo de nuevo la taza de té que le fue ofrecida dispuesta a vaciarla en cuanto acabase de hablar.- No lo soy.

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, pero no pedo pasar mucho tiempo sin poner a alguien en riesgo de muerte.**

*** Rana flecha dorada: MENTIRA TOTAL. Nada, lean bien NADA puede contra el veneno de la rana flecha dorada. La arcilla se usa desde tiempos antiguos para neutralizar venenos, como sea yo NO recomiendo que salgan fuera de su casa y se coman un puñado de tierra del jardin de enfrente, lo que si les recomiendo serian unos buenos grillos asados (no atacan venenos pero son SABROSOS) **

**Feliz año nuevo! XD y plis, plis, plis, plis, plis, plis~ DEJEN REVIEW, hay un boton aqui abajo ¿saben? **

**Nos vemos luego, bye~**


End file.
